Definamos amor
by Cristina13
Summary: Emma Swan llega a Storybrook por casualidad y acabará montando un bar que conseguirá un gran éxito, por su parte, Regina Mills, la flamante alcaldesa del pueblo ha conseguido la prosperidad y la abundancia del lugar, que estuvo a punto de caer en el olvido. Ambas se conocerán y descubrirán lo que es querer estar con alguien. ¿Llegarán a definir la palabra amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Tal vez os sorprenda mi aparición tan rápido después de haber dicho que abandonaría fanfic, o simplemente no os importe pero creó que a quién si le interese le debo una explicación. Sobre todo a aquellas que me habéis apoyado desde el primer momento, y las que os habéis incorporado más tarde pero habéis estado ahí para dejar una palabra de ánimo y un comentario gratitud.**

 **Hay una frase que me mandó una persona importante en mi vida y quizás allá sido lo que me ha hecho reflexionar y me haya hecho volver a hacer algo que tanto me motiva y me gusta. Esa frases es: "Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego, este nunca no esconde un ojala, esta ceniza no juega con fuego, este ciego no mira para atrás" Joaquín Sabina.**

 **Esto me hecho ver que mirar atrás no es bueno si deseas seguir hacia delante y eso hago, ir hacia delante. Ha habido muchos problemas en mi vida que me han alejado de cosas que me encantan y ahora vuelvo a retomar. Mi inspiración está de vuelta y mis ganas más reforzadas que nunca.**

M&S

¿Es posible sentirse atraída por una desconocida? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Regina desde hacía varios meses. Hacía seis meses que había comenzado a salir a correr por el parque de Storybrook, el médico le había recomendado hacerlo con el fin de poder aliviar un poco todo el estrés que le ocasionaba la alcaldía.

Desde hacía cuatro años regentaba ese puesto, y desde entonces el pequeño pueblo, hoy no tan pequeño, había multiplicado por tres el número de habitantes así como duplicado el número de negocios, se sentía orgullosa de ello pero también estaba exhausta y muy estresada.

Como cada día, terminaba de correr y con un café bien fuerte se sentaba en aquel banco a descansar, un día por casualidad había alzado la mirada y había podido contemplar a una mujer, una rubia que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde entonces.

No sabía su nombre, su identidad, ni su edad, realmente no sabía nada de ella. Simplemente que había abierto un bar bastante transitado desde su inauguración unos meses antes. También sabía lo que sus ojos podían contemplar, era rubia, alta, con piel clara, un cuerpo bien torneado y un estilo de vestir bastante informal. Podría haber investigado, y con su puesto, hubiese sido fácil dar con ella pero no deseaba hacerlo.

Ya se había terminado el café y como era habitual se levantó para volver a su casa, debía darse una ducha, colocarse uno de sus elegantes trajes e ir a la alcaldía a enfrentarse a todo el papeleo que tenía sobre su mesa acumulado desde hacía tres días.

-Buenos días, Kat.- Dijo Regina entrando en la oficina.

-Hola.- Contestó su amiga.- Necesito que me firmes esos documentos.- dijo señalando el montón de papeles que tenía en la esquina izquierda de su mesa.

-Vale, ahora me pongo a ello.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Tienes una reunión con Graham en dos horas.- Añadió antes de salir del despacho.

-Gracias.- Regina se sentó en su mesa y se quedó mirando el café que su amiga se había encargado de pedir y colocar allí, sabía que esa era la única forma de que Regina rindiese.

A Regina no le gustaba nada esas reuniones con el Sheriff, pero tenía que tenerlas al menos una vez al mes, ya que este debía de ponerle al día de todos los altercados y problemas que podían surgir. Regina no quería dejar nada al azar y quería saber todo lo que sucedía en el pueblo.

Pasó toda la mañana entre papeles, tras la reunión volvió a la mansión a comer donde su madre tenía la mesa ya lista.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina quitándose los tacones al entrar en la mansión.

-Hola, cariño.- Contestó Cora.- He preparado una empanada y una ensalada.- Dijo sirviendo la mesa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina sentándose.

Desde la muerte de Henry hacía ya cuatro años Cora se había mudado a vivir con Regina, así ninguna de las dos estaban solas. La mujer mayor se encargaba de la cocina mientras que la morena se encontraba en la alcaldía, a Cora le encantaba cocinar y siempre estaba preparando platos nuevos.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Horrible, cada vez tengo más trabajo.- Contestó entonces Regina.- Me alegra el crecimiento del pueblo pero eso solo me acarrea más papeles y más problemas.- Soltó con hastió.

-Ya sabes… no hay mal que por bien no venga.- Dijo la mujer mayor.- La gente está encantada con tu gestión y eso hace que el pueblo vaya cada vez mejor. Es sorprendente como hace unos años casi nos tenemos que mudar porque esto se moría y ahora parece más vivo que nunca.

-Eso es cierto.- Contesto con una sonrisa Regina, no podía ocultar el orgullo de haber conseguido salvar el pueblo aunque eso provocase durante un par de años que las cuentas de la alcaldía saliesen en número rojos.

-Por cierto, la semana que viene iré unos días a Boston.- Dijo Cora.- Tú tía Lena está enferma y vendrá a la ciudad para hacerse unas pruebas.- Explicó la mujer mayor, su hermana vivía en un pueblo a mucha distancia de allí, tras la muerte de su única hija se había aislado y casi no quería saber nada de nadie, aun así Cora intentaba mantener el contacto con ella.

-Claro, no hay problema. Es más, si quieres traerla aquí.- Soltó Regina preocupada.- Puedo pagar los mejores médicos para que la traten.- Aseguró entonces.

-No te preocupes, sabes cómo es… iré a verla y pasaré unos días con ella. Intentare convencerla de que venga una temporada.- Soltó entonces Cora.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina, claro que sabía cómo era su tía.

Regina salió de nuevo hacía la alcaldía, normalmente no solía trabajar por las tardes allí sino que lo hacía desde casa pero esa semana tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado y no deseaba tener que ir el fin de semana de nuevo.

Salió bastante tarde, eran las 11 cuando el guarda de seguridad del edificio le cerraba la puerta tras salir. Como solía ser normal eso últimos días ella era la última en irse de allí. La morena cogió su coche y se encaminó hacía su casa, estaba avanzando cuando otro coche salió de la nada y la golpeó por detrás.

Regina se quedó algo desorientada debido al golpe, el airbag del coche había saltado y le había provocado una pequeña rozadura en su nariz. Estaba intentando recuperarse cuando una voz, una mujer salía de su coche y se dirigía hacia el asiento donde Regina se encontraba con la voz preocupada.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Iba distraída.- Soltó entonces está abriendo la puerta para ayudar a la morena a bajarse del coche.

-¿Dónde iba mirando?- Espetó la morena que bajó algo mareada aún.

-No la he visto, no me ha dado tiempo a frenar.- Contestó esta, sabía que había sido su culpa pero no la había visto, realmente no había podido hacer nada para evitar el golpe.

-Debería tener más cuidado.- Dice Regina en tono duro.

La morena levanta la cabeza para darse cuenta de quién era la voz que hablaba, era esa rubia que llevaba meses observando desde lejos. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y casi se cae hacía atrás al tropezar con sus tacones, la rubia la cogió para que eso no pasase.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Le daré mi seguro para que se haga cargo de todos los daños.- Contestó.- Soy Emma Swan.- Se presentó en ese momento. Regina sonrió interiormente, por fin había podido ponerle nombre a ese cuerpo.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo ella para presentarse también.

-La alcaldesa.- Soltó Emma al reconocerla.- ¡Joder, lo siento!- Espeto al notar que la nariz de la morena sangraba ligeramente. Había estado tan hipnotizada por sus ojos que no se había fijado. Sacó un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.- tiene un poco de sangre, creó que es una quemadura.

-Ha debido ser el airbag. No es nada.- Le intentó quitar importancia Regina.

Emma se acercó a ella y con su pañuelo limpio suavemente el reguero de sangre que escurría por la mejilla de Regina. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que por suerte había dejado de sangrar.

-Voy a por los papeles.- Espetó para romper el momento de tensión que se había instaurado entre ambas.

Emma se dirigió a su coche y sacó todos los papeles del seguro, comenzó a rellenar los papeles ante la atenta mirada de Regina que no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacía los ajustados pantalones vaqueros que llevaba la rubia. Esta se dio cuenta del repasó que la alcaldesa le estaba dando pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Ya he rellenado mi parte.- Le dijo tendiéndole un bolígrafo y los papeles.

Regina lo cogió y comenzó a rellenar lo que a ella le correspondía. Unos minutos después Emma firmó para dar su consentimiento.

-Y otra vez lo siento.- dijo Emma cogiendo la copia del seguro que Regina le tendía.- Tiene mi numero si tiene algún problema.

La rubia había escrito su número en el reverso de unos de los papeles, una sonrisa coqueta nació de sus labios y eso dejó a Regina totalmente desconcertada.

Emma se alejó para llamar a la grúa, su coche había quedado bastante peor que el de Regina que también había llamado para que viniesen a buscarlo. La rubia no podía evitar esconder su cabreo por el accidente, a pesar de no haber mostrado nada delante de la alcaldesa estaba muy cabreada pues no tenía dinero para comprar un nuevo y no estaba segura de sí podría repararlo.

La morena llamó a su madre unos minutos después de que la grúa se llevase ambos coches, Cora parecía preocupada pero Regina la tranquilizo y le pidió que viniese a buscarla, realmente no estaba muy lejos de casa pero con esos tacones tardaría demasiado. Por su parte Emma se había ido con el hombre de la grúa después de despedirse con la cabeza de Regina.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Cora apareciendo rápidamente.

-Sí, solo ha sido un golpe por detrás.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **En cuanto actualizaciones intentaré que sean dos o tres capítulos a la semana pero vuelvo a la rutina, por lo que tendré que compaginar muchísimas cosas.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Segura?- Pregunto para acercarse a mirarle la nariz.- Eso se va a poner muy feo.- Comentó más para sí misma que para su hija.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo la morena que no deseaba seguir en medio de la calle.

Regina llegó a la mansión y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, necesitaba quitarse ese dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Terminó y bajó ya con su pijama puesto, su madre la esperaba con algo de cenar y el botiquín para curarla, el golpe había comenzado a tomar un color morado bastante feo.

-Siéntate.- Pidió entonces Cora.

-No es necesario.- Soltó Regina pero sentándose, no quería contradecir a su madre.

-No quieres que se te quede una horrible marcar, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mientras desinfectaba la herida con mucho cuidado.

-Mañana dejarán un coche de sustitución a lo largo de la mañana.- Dijo obviando las palabras anteriores de su madre.

-Vale.- Contestó Cora.- ¿Mañana trabajas?- Preguntó la mujer mayor.- Es sábado Regina, deberías despejarte.

-No trabajo, pero salgo a correr. Puede ser que lleguen antes de que yo vuelva.- Explicó Regina, había dejado casi todo listo para no tener que trabajar.

-Vale, yo me encargo.- Aseguró entonces Cora.- aunque deberías plantearte descansar un día, mira como tienes la cara.- Dijo y Regina prefirió no contestar. No deseaba discutir con su madre, se sentía terriblemente cansada.

Tras terminar de limpiarle la herida cenaron tranquilamente y se marcharon cada una hacía su dormitorio. Regina pensando en esa rubia, a la que ahora ponía nombre. Emma Swan, ese era el nombre de esa mujer que casi la obsesionaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó como había limpiado su herida, la ternura que había usado para hacerlo.

Acabo quedándose dormida no sin poder evitar algún que otro sueño con ella, era tan hermosa que había captado su atención como ninguna otra mujer lo había conseguido nunca.

M&S

Emma llegó al local una hora más tarde de lo previsto, por suerte Gus y Killian se desenvolvían muy bien en la barra que estaba repleta de gente. Los viernes por la noche era un no parar, la gente se agolpaba y todo el mundo deseaba salir a divertirse. El bar regentado por Emma se caracterizaba por no tener unos precios muy altos, ser bastante grande y tener una música bastante diversa por lo que contentaba a unos y a otros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Gus cuando la vio entrar.

-He tenido un accidente.- Explicó brevemente Emma poniendo los vasos en el lavavajillas que había debajo del fregadero.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

-Claro que sí, ha sido mi culpa. He golpeado a la alcaldesa por detrás.- explicó de nuevo sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Qué habláis de la alcaldesa?- Pregunta Killian que había escuchado solo eso.

-Nada, luego os cuento.- Soltó Emma terminando lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse a servir con ellos.

La rubia estaba cansada y sentía un ligero dolor en su brazo derecho, supuso que había sido por el golpe pero no le dio mayor importancia. A eso de las 5 de la mañana cerró el local, abriría de nuevo a las ocho pero lo harían Anna y Elsa que tenía turno de día esa semana.

Emma deseaba tener un local de fiesta, pero se había dado cuenta que en ese pueblo solo con eso no se vivía por lo que abría también para servir desayunos y cafés a media tarde. Como ella decía, en la diversidad está el éxito. Y realmente le iba muy bien, tanto que tenía pensado ampliar y todo seguía como hasta ese momento, aunque seguía siendo una idea lejana.

Emma volvió entonces a su apartamento y se acostó con bastantes molestias en el brazo y aunque no quiso darle más importancia tuvo que tomarse una pastilla para poder dormir más tranquilamente.

Se despertó cuando el dolor se le hizo casi insoportable, abrió los ojos y miró el despertador que había encima de la mesa. Eran las doce de la mañana, se levantó y se miró el brazo que tenía un gran bulto a la altura del codo. Se sobresaltó y decidió pasar por urgencias antes de ir de nuevo a trabajar. Normalmente solía irse antes a ver como iban los desayunos pero la pastilla que había tomado la había dejado muy cansada y ahora ese fuerte golpe lo había empeorado todo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo llegando al hospital de Storybrook.

-Hola, ¿qué desea?- Preguntó la enfermera que allí había.

-Venía porque tengo un fuerte dolor en el brazo.- Explicó brevemente Emma tendiéndole su tarjeta para que la atendiesen.

-Pase a la salita de espera. Enseguida la atenderán.- Emma dio la gracias y se dirigió hacía allí.

Estaba sentada cómodamente contestando a un mensaje de Mary Margaret, quién le había alquilado el piso en el que vivía, ella y su marido se había mudado a una casa más grande al tener a su hijo y había decidido alquilar la casa antigua. Emma los conoció y desde entonces tienen una gran relación.

Había guardado el móvil cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, por aburrimiento más que por curiosidad se giró para mirar quién podía ser. Allí se encontraba Regina, vestida con una ceñida ropa para correr que provocó que Emma tuviese que tragar saliva.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma al darse cuenta de que Regina no se había percatado de su presencia.- Dígame que su estancia aquí no tiene nada que ver con el accidente.- Soltó levantándose para acercarse a ella preocupada.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina muy sorprendida de verla allí. Se fijó en que llevaba el brazo derecho pegado a su cuerpo casi sin moverlo. – Me ha sangrado un poco la nariz esta mañana y luego cuando he salido a correr, seguro que no es nada pero es mejor asegurarse.- Dijo entonces la morena.- ¿Usted?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Mi brazo, no me dolía demasiado pero al parecer esta noche se ha hinchado y se ha puesto bastante feo.- Contestó Emma.

Antes de poder decir nada más una enfermera apareció y llamó a ambas mujeres. Regina se dirigió a hacerse una revisión mientras que a Emma la mandaron a hacerse una radiografía.

Regina salió antes que la rubia, el médico la había mirado y le había dicho que no debía preocuparse pero que si volvía a sangrar que acudiese de nuevo para hacerle unas pruebas más exhaustivas. Interiormente deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con Emma, por lo que revoloteo durante un rato por la sala de espera esperando a que saliese.

La enfermera que había en la entrada le había dicho que seguía dentro por lo que no quería marcharse sin saber cuál había sido su diagnóstico. Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia blasfemando a más no poder, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciese en su rostro.

Emma apareció en la puerta de urgencias con el brazo en cabestrillo, al parecer el golpe era más grave de lo que parecía y habían tenido que escayolar todo el brazo dejando a la rubia sin movilidad en el mismo.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Regina fingiendo que salía al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Que va… tengo que estar 15 días con esto puesto. Así no puedo trabajar.- Dijo bastante enfadada.

-Vaya… lo siento.- Contestó Regina que no sabía que decir.

-No es tu culpa.- Emma la tuteaba sin importarle quien era y eso le gustaba.- ¿Qué te han dicho?- Preguntó al caer en que Regina también estaba allí para que la viese el médico.

-Parece que nada grave pero tengo que vigilar por si vuelvo a sangrar.- Contestó la morena.

-Eso está bien, me alegro.- Contestó Emma.- Ahora tengo que marcharme, debo de ir a pedir la baja… no podré trabajar en unos días.

-Si necesita algo solo tiene que decirlo.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Muchas gracias, puedes pasarte por el bar cuando quieras. Tienes derecho a una semana de desayunos gratis.- Espetó quitando la cara de enfado para mostrar su risueña sonrisa.

-Gracias, creó que le tomaré la palabra.- Contestó Regina que se despidió y se marchó corriendo.

Emma la desnudó con la mirada al verla pasar, ese culo debería de estar prohibido, pensó para luego centrarse de nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana y no debía de entretenerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de ánimo, me alegra mucho estar de vuelta. Aunque para vosotras solo han sido unos días yo llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir, al menos sin hacerlo con el propósito de actualizar y de que lo leyeseis.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina llegó a casa algo más tranquila después del diagnóstico que le había dado el médico, estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando escuchó a su madre llamarla.

-¿Qué pasa, mama?- Preguntó Regina ya en ropa interior.

-Voy a adelantar el viaje, me iré mañana mismo.- Contestó Cora que parecía bastante preocupada.

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó entonces la morena preocupada.

-Parece que la tita está un poco peor así que la traerán mañana para empezar con las pruebas.- Contestó Cora que se había sentado en el cómodo sofá que tenía Regina en su dormitorio.

-No quiero que conduzcas, llama a un taxi y que te lleve. Si luego necesitas un coche alquílalo allí. Intentaré dejarlo todo listo esta semana y me reuniré con vosotras.- Decía Regina sacando uno de sus trajes del gran vestidor.

-Lo haré, cariño. Buscaré un hotel para pasar los días necesarios allí.- Dijo Cora mirando a su hija.

-No hace falta, yo me hago cargo. Tengo a un buen amigo allí, seguro que puede hacerte un hueco en el hotel.- Aseguró Regina mirándola.

Notaba cuando Cora estaba nerviosa, además que a su tía la trasladasen un domingo para empezarle las pruebas demostraba que estaba peor de lo que imaginaban. Regina no quería que su madre se preocupase de nada.

-Está bien, cariño.- Cora se levantó y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija salió de allí.

Regina estaba preocupada por su tía, la conocía muy bien y sabía lo fuerte que era ella por lo que si venía a Boston a ver a algunos médicos significaba que estaría bastante mal. Le hubiese gustado poder acompañar a su madre pero sabía muy bien que su tía no se encontraría cómoda con su presencia, desde la muerte de su prima la relación no era la misma y no deseaba que su estado de salud empeorase.

Terminó de ducharse y al salir decidió no ponerse el traje que había sacado sino que buscó unos cómodos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga negra. Había pensado en ir de compras, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

Su madre le había dejado una lista de la compra para que pasase por el supermercado además de que necesitaba comprarse algunas mudas de ropa más pues el tiempo empezaba cambiar y el calor cada vez estaba más presente.

M&S

Emma acababa de entrar en su piso, el brazo totalmente inutilizado y un gran enfado. Había ido a ver cómo iba el bar, por suerte Anna y Elsa se desenvolvían muy bien, les había dejado las llaves para que ellas cerrasen, después debía de llamar a Gus y Killian para contarles.

Estaba terminando de calentar una pizza cuando el timbre sonó. Con un quejido de dolor al darse un golpe contra un mueble se acercó para abrir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Ruby muy sorprendida al verla.

-Pasa, se me quema la pizza.- Contestó entonces Emma caminando hacía la cocina.

-Déjame que yo te ayude.- Dijo su amiga.

Ruby se puso a mirar la pizza mientras que Emma intentaba introducir un cuchillo sin punta por dentro de la escayola. Le picaba tanto que estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Para!- Gritó Ruby quitándole el cuchillo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Tuve un accidente con el coche, choqué contra Regina Mills.- Le contestó Emma sentada en la barra de la cocina.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Ruby.- ¿Ha sido algo grave?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-No, quince días con el brazo así.- dijo alzando el brazo.

-¿Y la alcaldesa?- Preguntó Ruby.

-Por suerte nada, simplemente el coche.- Contestó Emma que no deseaba darle más información.

-¡Esta muy buena!- Espetó su amiga.

-¡Ruby!- Le dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Me vas a decir que no… dios… tengo que reconocer que una de mis fantasías es montármelo con ella en su despacho.- Explicó mientras apagaba el horno.- Encima de su escritorio…- Ruby comenzó a divagar.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma intentando ocultar los celos que había sentido al escuchar a su amiga hablar así de Regina.

-Pues sí… lástima que no esté interesada en mí, bueno… ni en mí ni en nadie de este mundo.- Contestó entonces Ruby.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nunca se le ha conocido una relación, jamás… bueno… quizás cuando estuvo estudiando fuera pero aquí nadie le ha podido conocer a nadie.- Explicó Ruby que ya había sacado la pizza.

-Quizás es una mujer reservada.- Contestó Emma.- Por cierto… ¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó.

-Me aburría, pasé por el bar y Anna me dijo que estabas aquí así que me he venido para verte.- Contestó encogiendo los hombros.

-Vale, coge dos cervezas y llevemos la pizza al comedor.- Dijo Emma, adoraba esa faceta imprevisible de su amiga.

Las dos se sentaron delante de la televisión y almorzaron tranquilamente, Emma deseaba preguntarle más cosas sobre Regina pero sabía que si lo hacía Ruby sospecharía algo y eso sería perjudicial para ella, su amiga era sumamente suspicaz y sabía sacarte lo que quería sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Me tengo que comprar unas gafas de sol nuevas.- Comentó Ruby rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas que miraban fijamente la televisión.

-¿Y?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Que me acompañes, tonta.- Espetó Ruby que a veces perdía la paciencia con la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?- Preguntó mirando su reloj.

-Claro que ahora.- Soltó y tras recoger todo lo que habían puesto por medio se encaminó hacía la cocina.

Emma soltó un bufido resignada y se levantó, cogió una de sus chaquetas de cuero pero la acabó tirando de nuevo encima de la cama.

-¡Joder!- Espetó cabreada, al final recurrió a una vieja chaqueta bastante grande que no sabía porque estaba en su armario.

-Pareces un payaso…- Se burló Ruby de ella.

-Gilipollas.- Espetó para después golpear a su amiga.

Ambas salieron de allí y se dirigieron al centro comercial que había en las afueras del pueblo. No era nada demasiado grande pero tenía varias tiendas así como bares y restaurantes, lo había inaugurado Regina hacía algo más de un año y medio, un éxito más de su gestión.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?- Preguntó Emma que miraba los escaparates de las tiendas.

-A la óptica, claro está.- Contestó Ruby.- Me encanta esa falda.- Dijo señalando uno de los escaparates.

-Es bonita.- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Emma siguió caminando había ido pocas veces de compras con Ruby pero ya sabía que si no aligeraban el paso no saldría de allí en todo el día. Llegaron a la óptica y la morena se probó una infinidad de gafas diferentes sin decidirse.

-Ruby, te espero fuera.- Dijo Emma al ver que parecía decantarse por unas y se disponía a pagarlas.

-Vale.- Soltó está entusiasmada con su nueva adquisición.

Emma iba caminando distraída, justo enfrente de la óptica estaba la tienda de videojuegos que tanto le gustaba. Estaba a punto de llegar al escaparate cuando tropezó contra alguien soltando un grito ahogado al ser golpeada en el brazo escayolado.

-Lo siento.- Dijo una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-¿Es una venganza por lo que le hice a tu coche?- Preguntó Emma que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Quizás.- Contestó entonces Regina al descubrir con quién había chocado.- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó mirando su brazo.

-sí, no es nada.- Aseguró alzando el brazo con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Me alegro.- Dijo Regina que no sabía que más decir.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Ruby.- Me encanta estas gafas.- Espetó para después ver quién se encontraba a su lado.- Señora alcaldesa.- Dijo formalmente.

-Señorita Lucas.- Contestó entonces esta.- Os dejo que continuéis con vuestras compras.- Añadió entonces mirando a Emma.

-Esta noche hay fiesta en mi bar.- Soltó la rubia sin pensarlo mucho.- Estas invitada.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, me lo pensaré.- Contestó entonces ella.

Regina se marchó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Emma era interrogada exhaustivamente por Ruby que seguía alucinando con la actitud de su amiga. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de invitar a la morena a algo así y mucho menos que la tutease de esa manera.

-Relájate, Ruby. No es tan grave.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Espetó prefiriendo dejar al tema al darse cuenta que su amiga no estaba muy por la labor de contarle nada más.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Aclarar que este fic quizás sea algo a lo que no estáis acostumbradas en mi. De momento será una historia bastante ligera y que se desarrollará alrededor de las dos. Esto no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser felicidad pero quizás el drama tardará un poco más en llegar, como ya he dicho no estoy forzando la situación y estoy escribiendo lo que me nace. Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione.**

 **Y a la pregunta de los 100 comentarios y todo eso... sí es probable que haya "premios" al respecto. :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina estaba sentada en su salón, la invitación de Emma le rondaba por la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, Cora se había ido a dormir temprano pues al día siguiente se marcharía muy temprano.

Se levantó precipitadamente, apagó la televisión y subió a cambiarse de ropa. No sabía muy bien que ponerse para ir pero decidió dejar sus trajes guardados por el momento, sacó unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados y una blusa roja que se ceñía también a su cuerpo. Se peinó su melena, una ligera capa de maquillaje y sus labios rojos. Se colocó sus altos tacones negros, un abrigo del mismo color y su bolso.

Dejó una nota en la cocina por si su madre se despertaba y no la encontraba, después salió de camino al bar de la rubia. Al llegar vio el cartel con el nombre del local "Lover" un nombre que no podía dejar de hacerla sonreír, solo a la rubia se le ocurriría un nombre así para su bar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, parecía que todo el pueblo había decidido acudir esa noche al local. Entró y se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de tomar, estaba esperando en la barra cuando notó que alguien la cogía por el brazo.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías.- Dijo entonces Emma con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No pensaba venir.- Confesó Regina correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Ven, vayamos a un reservado.- Emma comenzó a andar por delante seguida muy de cerca por Regina.

El local estaba magníficamente decorado, ella lo había visto solo durante el día pero las mesas que había en el centro de lo que ahora era la pista de baile habían desaparecido para dejar ese espacio abierto. Además tenía varios sillones fijos a la pared rodeando la pista de baile. Emma subió por unas escaleras que estaban cerradas por una pequeña puerta.

Llegaron entonces a una zona que en ese momento estaba vacía, tenía tres grandes reservados. Eran cuadrados con sillones alrededor y una mesa en el centro. También había una pequeña pista de baile al final de ese pasillo. Desde todos los reservados se podía ver la zona inferior donde se encontraba la barra y la pista de baile.

-llegamos.- Dijo Emma sentándose en el reservado que se encontraba más en el centro.

-¿Por qué esta tan vacío?- Preguntó Regina sentándose a su lado aunque dejando un hueco entre ambas.

-Hoy nadie ha pedido reservado así que esta vacío.- Explicó entonces Emma.- ¿Qué deseas tomar?- Preguntó.

-Una copa de vino.- Contestó entonces esta.

Emma no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios, esa mujer siempre tan regia y tan señorial. Se levantó y volvió unos minutos después con una botella de vino, volvió a desaparecer y volvió con dos copas para servirlas.

-Es poco descortés pero con este brazo no puedo quitarle el corcho.- Dijo tendiéndole el abrebotellas.

-Yo me encargó.- Aseguró está riéndose por las palabras de Emma.

Regina abrió la botella con gran habilidad y sirvió las dos copas, la música estaba muy alta pero aun así en esa zona se podía hablar con tranquilidad.

-Está muy bueno.- Aseguró Regina que no lo había probado antes.

-Es francés, por el precio más vale que así sea.- Soltó con naturalidad.

-No eres mucho de vinos…- Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Pues la verdad es que no, soy más de cerveza.- Contestó entonces con sinceridad.

-Nunca la he probado.- Soltó y provocó que Emma se atragantase.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?- Preguntó sumamente alucinada.

-No.- Contestó dando otro sorbo al vino.

-¡Alucinante!- Espetó Emma.- Creó que deberás de venir más seguido… prometo hacerte una cata de cervezas.- Argumentó la rubia.

-Me lo pensaré.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Algo es algo…- Dijo Emma.- ¿Su coche esta reparado?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Aun no, faltan algunas piezas que tendrán que traer.- Contestó Regina.- ¿El suyo?- Preguntó esta.

-Creo que ha quedado para llevarlo al desguace. El lunes deberé de ir a ver qué ha pasado al final.- Contestó Emma.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Regina que realmente se sentía algo mal por eso.

-No tienes que sentirlo, fue mi culpa.- Aseguró Emma.- Además seguro que me viene bien ir a los sitios caminando.- Añadió.

-¿Siempre ve el lado bueno de todo?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo ligeramente.

-Eso intento sí.- Aseguró esta.- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a Regina que solo pudo asentir.- Tutéame, no me gusta que me hablen de usted.- Espetó segura.

-Son demasiadas confianzas.-Espetó Regina.

-Creó que nos merecemos esas confianzas…- Aseguró Emma.- Te explico, he destrozado tú coche, me has arrollado en el centro comercial… me observas todas las mañanas desde hace meses…- Eso último lo dice mirando a los ojos de Regina que nota como sus mejillas se enrojece y no sabe que decir.

Emma no sabía quién era esa mujer que se sentaba en el banco que daba hacía su bar pero se había dado cuenta que lo hacía todos los días y que se dedicaba a observar todo lo que sucedía dentro, por un momento pensó que se trataría de algún otro dueño de un bar que la estaba espiando pero al tener el accidente con ella la reconoció, aunque no había sido hasta bastante después hasta que había caído de que le sonaba.

Había oído hablar mucho de Regina Mills, la alcaldesa, pero nunca la había visto en persona por lo que no sabía cómo era, superando con mucho las expectativas.

Regina se tensó y aparto la vista de esa penetrante mirada que tenía la rubia, dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se levantó para marcharse. Se sentía avergonzada y eso no lo podía permitir.

-No te vayas.- Le pidió Emma que se había levantado también.

-¿Qué pretendía entonces?- La encaró Regina.

-Saber porque lo hacías.- Contesto Emma.

-Es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo esquivando la pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

-Sabes… hace una semana estuve a punto de ir hacia ti. De preguntarte que necesitabas, que querías…- Soltó Emma casi gritando para que Regina la escuchase.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Swan.- Dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Creí que la alcaldesa de Storybrook era más valiente.- Espetó esperando que así Regina reaccionase y volviese a entrar en el reservado

Regina notó su sangre hervir, sabía lo que intentaba esa rubia impertinente pero si ahora se marchaba quedaría como una cobarde y eso es algo que no iba a permitir, ella jamás se echaría a atrás o se permitiría achantarse ante una chiquilla como esa.

-¿Qué quiere?- Espetó Regina que ahora volvía a estar frente a frente con Emma.

-Saber porque todos los días después de terminar de correr se sentaba en ese banco a mirar hacía el "Lover"- Preguntó sin quitar los ojos de esos magníficos ojos marrones que casi podían atravesarla.

-Me paraba a tomar un café y descansar… además… ¿Cómo sabe que venía de correr? –Preguntó intentando devolverle el golpe a Emma.

-Porque la observaba, cuando no estaba atenta. Llevaba esa ropa de deporte que se ciñe a cada curva de tu cuerpo, cuerpo que cuidas con devoción y que sabes que puede seducir a cualquier que se ponga por delante.- Soltó Emma que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.- Así que sí, a la pregunta de si te observaba, sí que lo hacía. Como no hacerlo cuando tu cuerpo perlado de sudor venía enfundado en tremendo uniforme.- Murmuró ahora muy cerca de los labios de Regina que se estaba conteniendo para no besarla.- ¿Ahora me va a contestar?- Preguntó y vio como Regina alzaba una ceja.- ¿Por qué me observabas?- Volvió a preguntar.- Y no me vengas con que no era a mi… que sí que lo era, notaba tu penetrante mirada puesta en mí.

-Es jodidamente egocéntrica, señorita Swan.- Soltó Regina acompañada de una carcajada, ese sarcasmo era lo único que podía salvarla en ese momento.

-Creó que se ha equivocado de adjetivo… es jodidamente atractiva.- Espetó ganándose una mirada dura de Regina.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**He tenido un problema al subir los capítulos 5, 6 y 7. Por un lío entre los nombres de en la página y en mi pc. Perdonadme, los vuelvo a subir bien... Siento este problemilla, es lo que tiene hacerlo desde el móvil en lugar de con el ordenador.**

* * *

Regina sonrió ante esa última frase que había soltado la rubia. Emma era más alta que ella pero sus tacones hacía que la diferencia fuese prácticamente nula, dejando que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.

La morena tomó una bocanada de aire y antes de darse cuenta estaba reduciendo la distancia que había entre Emma y ella. Un beso que la rubia estaba esperando desde hacía varios minutos, notaba como la alcaldesa se estaba intentando contener pero daba gracias porque no lo hubiese podido hacer.

Emma pasó su mano buena por la cadera de Regina y la acercó aún más a ella mientras que la morena entrelazaba sus manos en la cabellera rubia que caía sobre los hombros de manera descuidada.

Sus labios se devoraron mientras que sus lenguas danzaban buscando conocerse, buscando ser una sola. Regina agarró las mejillas de Emma y ralentizo un poco el beso para conseguir coger un poco de aire que le faltaba a ambas.

-Ya iba siendo hora…- Soltó Emma después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en tomar la iniciativa.- Contestó entonces ella.-Era una broma.- Aclaró entonces Emma.

-Siempre tan graciosa.- Dijo en tono duro Regina separándose un poco de la rubia, esa mirada la perturbaba.

-Siempre tan seria.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Podemos volver a sentarnos?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Es mejor que me marché.- Soltó entonces Regina, no sabía si quedarse ahí era una buena idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal beso?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en el sillón.

-No he dicho eso.- Contestó Regina golpeándose mentalmente por haber caído en el juego de esa rubia impertinente y casi infantil.

-Entonces sí que beso bien.- Dijo acomodándose en el cómodo sofá con su copa de vino en la mano.

-Tampoco he dicho eso.- Soltó Regina que se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-Tú nunca dices nada…-Dijo acercándose mucho a la morena.- ¿Eres más de acción que de palabra?- Preguntó pero no la dejó contestar pues volvió a unir sus labios con los de Regina que no se sorprendió ante el gesto sino que aceptó encantada la intrusión de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos.

-Soy más de palabra, señorita Swan.- Dijo alejándose lentamente de esos labios que la estaban volviendo loca.- Me dedico a la política.- Añadió entonces tomando su copa para darle un sorbo.

-Cierto, error por mi parte.- Contestó Emma alejándose un poco para poder seguir hablando con Regina.- ¿Por qué dedicarte a la política?- Preguntó Emma.

-Realmente no lo sé, supongo que mi padre me mostro el lado bueno que tiene. A su muerte fue una manera de honrarlo.- Contestó Regina.

-Vaya lo siento.- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?- Emma deseaba seguir conociendo a Regina.

-Hace unos años.- Contesto Regina que sentía como su corazón se encogía.- ¿Sus padres?-Preguntó para alejar un poco el foco de atención de ella.

-No lo sé.- Soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó entonces Regina que no entendía nada.

-Me abandonaron cuando era un bebe, así que no los conozco. No sé nada de ellos.-Dijo en un tono desenfadado que la morena no entendía.

-Lo siento.- Regina no pudo evitar sentirse mal por preguntarlo.

-No tienes que sentirlo, realmente es un tema que está más que superado.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Tú madre?- Preguntó.

-Vive conmigo desde que mi padre murió, es un gran apoyo.- Le contó entonces Regina.

-Imagino que sí, creó que Mary Margaret sería como mi madre sustituta.- Bromea Emma al darse cuenta que la mujer se preocupaba por ella como se supone que lo haría una madre.

-¿Mary Margaret Nolan?- Preguntó sorprendida Regina.

-Así es, es mi casera.- Contestó Emma.- Creó que es la persona que más me ha controlado en la vida.- Soltó riéndose a carcajadas.

-Sí, me lo creó.- Contestó entonces Regina sonriendo también.

-¿Estas… estas soltera?- Preguntó dándose cuenta que realmente no sabía si Regina tendría pareja o algo, Ruby le había comentado que no le habían conocido a nadie pero no se fiaba, no sabía si eso pasaba porque era una persona muy reservada.

-¿Crees que voy besando a la gente por ahí teniendo pareja?- Preguntó Regina fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Créeme, me he cruzado con cada caso…- Soltó Emma.- Por si te lo preguntas, yo estoy muy soltera.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

-Así que Ruby tiene razón.- Soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿La señorita Lucas?- Preguntó la alcaldesa con gran curiosidad.

-Olvídalo.- Contestó intentando cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-No, no, creó que me interesa bastante ese asunto.- Soltó Regina que ahora se acomodaba en el sillón para escuchar lo que Emma tenía que decirle.

-Vale, pero prométeme que ella no sabrá nada. Sí descubre que te lo he dicho me matara, y me descuartizará.- Soltó muy seria provocando una carcajada en Regina.

-Está bien…- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Ella me dijo que no te habían conocido pareja, ni hombre ni mujer. Que nunca habías estado con nadie, o al menos con nadie públicamente.- Obvió la parte de la fantasía sexual por razones obvias.

-Interesante…- Dijo Regina mirando hacia el frente mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Nada, su amiga tiene razón.- Soltó Regina.- Soy tan antisocial que nunca he tenido pareja.- dijo muy seria.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma que quedó estupefacta.

-Claro que no.- Soltó Regina.- Que su amiga, la señorita Lucas, no haya sabido de mis escarceos amorosos quiere decir que mi vida sigue siendo privada lo cual es lo que yo deseo.- Espetó la morena que pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que Emma había creído sus palabras.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, resulta que la alcaldesa Mills sabe bromear.- Soltó la rubia golpeándose mentalmente por haber creído las palabras de Regina. ¿Cómo una mujer como esa no iba a tener relaciones?

-Eso parece, sí.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-¿Entonces sí has tenido relaciones?- Preguntó entonces Emma que quería seguir con ese asunto.

-Así es, sí.- Contestó Regina jugando un poco con la rubia.

-¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres? ¿Los dos?- Preguntó, tenía que quitarse esa duda cuanto antes.

-Demasiada curiosidad la suya.- Dijo Regina que quería seguir con esa conversación pero provocando a la rubia.

-Mucha, además… déjame decirte que siempre consigo lo que quiero.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-Supongo que eso tendré que verlo.- Espetó Regina bebiendo un poco más de vino.

-No te conviene provocarme.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-O sí… quién sabe.- Aseguró la alcaldesa.- Creó que va siendo hora de que me vaya.- Dijo mirando su reloj, eran más de las dos de la mañana.

La conversación con Emma se había alargado enormemente, realmente la había disfrutado y se lo había pasado bien. Los labios de la rubia tenían un sabor fantástico y deseaba volver a besarla.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Preguntó Emma que había seguido a Regina escaleras abajo. El local estaba algo más vació que la antes.

Regina sonrió y provocó a Emma que la siguió hasta la parte de atrás, donde había un aparcamiento para los coches y donde Regina se había encaminado.

-¿Usted qué cree?- Preguntó entonces Regina volviendo a besarla, esta vez un beso rápido y apasionado.

Regina se alejó de esos labios que tanto deseaba y se marchó en dirección a su casa. Al no tener el coche de sustitución aun decidió irse andado, de todas maneras no tenía prisa y tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había pasado esa noche.

Ruby tenía razón, nadie le había conocido una relación nunca pero no era porque no las hubiese tenido sino porque no había llegado alguien lo suficientemente importante con la que tener algo más que unas simples noches de liberación puramente sexual.

El paseo le sentó de maravilla, había conseguido aclarar un poco las ideas y acabar con ese calor que le había provocado la cercanía de la rubia.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He tenido un problema al subir los capítulos 5, 6 y 7. Por un lío entre los nombres de en la página y en mi pc. Perdonadme, los vuelvo a subir bien... Siento este problemilla, es lo que tiene hacerlo desde el móvil en lugar de con el ordenador.**

* * *

Emma vuelve al local y ayuda como puede a cerrar, todo estaba casi vació ya y ellos tenían que hacer la limpieza antes de marcharse a casa. La rubia no puede borrar la sonrisa tonta que tiene en la cara, esa noche con Regina había sido fantástica y deseaba que se repitiese cuanto antes mejor.

Al llegar a su apartamento se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó dormida con la televisión encendida. En sus sueños solo unos ojos marrones se mostraban más imperturbables y brillantes que nunca, esa morena que se había metido en su cabeza hacía un tiempo. Desde que la veía sentarse todos los días en aquel banco, que la observaba desde la distancia pensada que ella no se daba cuenta, pensando que podía pasar desapercibida pero no era así. Emma huía de vez en cuando de esa mirada indiscreta para poder ser ella quien contemplase a esa anónima mujer que la observaba.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar encima de la mesita del café, donde lo había dejado cargando. Se levantó como pudo y lo cogió soltando un quejido de dolor por culpa de haberse dado un golpe.

- **Swan.** \- Espetó intentando ocultar el dolor.

- **Emma, hay un problema. Tienes que venir al Lover.-** Soltó Anna bastante alterada.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó entonces la rubia bastante alterada saltando del sillón.

- **Todo estaba inundado esta mañana.-** Contestó la mujer bastante preocupada.

- **¡Mierda! Voy para allá.-** Soltó levantándose para marcharse hacía allí.

Ni siquiera se preocupó en cambiarse de ropa, cogió las llaves de la casa, la chaqueta, su mochila y salió casi corriendo. Al menos todo lo rápido que su brazo la dejaba moverse.

Al llegar allí se encontró con que había bastante agua por el suelo. Las pocas sillas y mesas que había de la fiesta anterior tenían las patas mojadas, por suerte no se oxidaban. Elsa y Anna intentaban retirar el agua como podía, ellas misma se habían empapado los zapatos y los bajos de los pantalones al entrar para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Emma que entró más adentro sin importarle que los pantalones y zapatos se mojases.

-El grifó del baño estaba taponado.- Contestó entonces Elsa.- Creó que alguien lo ha hecho.- Soltó esta.

-Voy a mirar.- Dijo Emma saliendo de allí.

Al llegar al baño se encontró todo mucho más lleno de agua y su cabreó aumentó notablemente. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que el desagüe había sido tapado para que no se fuese el agua por lo que alguien debía de haber hecho eso.

Salió de allí precipitadamente y después de despedirse de Elsa y Anna y pedirles que limpiasen todo lo que pudiese mientras que ella iba a poner una denuncia, si alguien había saboteado su bar tendría que pagarlo.

Llegó a la comisaria y fue Graham quién la atendió, el hombre parecía bastante aburrido y se alegró por la visita de la rubia aunque no fuese por lo que él había deseado. Emma le contó todo lo sucedido y este lo anotó todo para empezar a investigar.

Emma salía de la comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió en Granny necesitaba tomar algo antes de volver al Lover a terminar de limpiar todo lo que allí había. Estaba bebiendo su chocolate caliente con canela cuando la puerta se abrió, no se hubiese girado si no hubiese escuchado unos pasos que le eran sumamente familiares.

Regina entraba con uno de sus elegantes trajes y altos tacones, Emma no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer parecía ir vestida para un pase de modelos en todo momento. La rubia sonrió brevemente, se sentía mucho más calmada en estos momentos.

La morena miró alrededor pero acabo sentada en la barra, justo al lado de donde se encontraba Emma con su chocolate delante. Regina notaba que algo le pasaba a la rubia pero esperaría a que esta quisiese contarle. Regina había decidido ir a desayunar a Granny ya que su madre no estaba en casa y no deseaba cocinar, aunque solía ir al menos una vez a lo largo de la mañana para tomarse un café tranquilamente.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entonces Regina acomodándose.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Emma mirándola ligeramente.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Lover está inundado y necesitaba desayunar algo.- Contestó Emma mirando su vaso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó entonces Regina preocupada.

Granny que había visto entrar a Regina había empezado a prepararle su café de siempre, la morena ya no tenía necesidad de pedirlo pues Granny la conocía muy bien. La mujer mayor dejó su café delante de esta y la morena le agradeció con una mirada.

-Creó que han intentado sabotearme.- Soltó Emma cabreada.

-Eso no puede ser… ¿Quién haría eso?- Preguntó Regina realmente preocupada porque eso fuese cierto.

-No lo sé pero he encontrado el lavabo taponado para que el agua se derramase.- Contestó entonces esta.

-¿Ha hablado con el sheriff?- Preguntó Regina.- Debería poner una denuncia, eso no puede quedar así.

-Lo he hecho, esta investigando.- Contestó Emma que no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como Regina se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Le hace gracia?- Preguntó entonces Regina sin entender nada.

-No, solo que te preocupas por mí. Es gratificante.- Contestó entonces Emma sonriendo de nuevo.

-Claro que me preocupo, como de cualquier ciudadano.- Soltó y esto hizo que la rubia borrarse su sonrisa.

-Vaya… ahora soy una más.- Espetó un poco dolida por eso.

-No quería decir eso.- Dijo Regina dándose cuenta de que Emma había conseguido lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué querías decir?- Preguntó Emma mirándola ahora fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada.- Contestó Regina dando un sorbo a su café para que Emma no la viese nerviosa.

Emma se terminó el chocolate y se quedó mirando a Regina. Esa mujer era una contradicción constante pero aun así le gustaba, le gustaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo Emma dejando el dinero para pagar el chocolate.- Tengo un local que limpiar.- Contestó al ver que Regina se mordía la lengua para no preguntarle que tenía que hacer.

-Con su brazo no podrá hacer nada.- Dijo la morena que persistía en no tutearla para no acercarse demasiado, para no sentirse vulnerable con ella.

-Intentaré hacer lo que pueda.- Contestó caminando hacía la salida.

Regina dio el último sorbo a su café y se levantó también después de decirle a Granny que le pagaría el día siguiente. Emma se sorprendió al ver a Regina caminar a su lado.

-Puedo ayudarte.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento si la había tuteado.

-vaya… ahora me habas del "tú"- Espetó muy contenta.

-Señorita Swan…- Dijo en ese tono duro tan característico de la morena.

-No, por favor, no volvamos atrás.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Me gusta que me tutees y agradezco la ayuda pero no creo que quiera estropear su magnífico traje.- Dijo sin poder evitar revisar el cuerpo de la morena.

-Puedo pasar por casa y cambiarme.- Dijo Regina, realmente no le importaba lo del traje sino que sus tacones no era lo adecuado para ello.

-No creo que sea necesario.- Soltó Emma que no quería que Regina se sintiese obligada.

-¿Estas rechazando mi ayuda?- Preguntó entonces la morena que había decidido seguir tuteándola.

-¡Por dios, no!- Soltó Emma.- Jamás osaría.- Añadió riéndose.

-Entonces iré para allá en unos minutos.- Dijo Regina separándose de Emma para dirigirse hacia la mansión.

-¿Es normal que me muera por besarte?- Preguntó Emma que había comprobado que no había nadie cerca.

-No lo sé, supongo que no somos muy normales.- Contestó Regina pero alejándose de Emma.

Realmente si deseaba besarla también pero si en su vida no había dado que hablar sobre sus relaciones sentimentales no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, al menos no sin saber si era algo serio o un simple escarceo amoroso. Regina sabía que tendría que hablar con la rubia sobre el tema pero prefería hacerlo cuando ambas estuviesen solas y más tranquilas.

Emma por su parte no podía sonreír más, jamás podría imaginar que una mujer como Regina tuviese ese carácter tan desenfadado. No pensó que la alcaldesa se ofreciera a ayudarla a limpiar, y mucho menos que reconociera que se moría por besarla. En ese momento no pudo llegar a más conclusión que a la de que Regina no era una mujer previsible y que eso le encantaba.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He tenido un problema al subir los capítulos 5, 6 y 7. Por un lío entre los nombres de en la página y en mi pc. Perdonadme, los vuelvo a subir bien... Siento este problemilla, es lo que tiene hacerlo desde el móvil en lugar de con el ordenador.**

* * *

Emma había vuelto al Lover, Elsa y Anna estaba limpiando como podían ayudadas por Gus que se había enterado de lo sucedido y había decidido ir a echar una mano. Al fin y al cabo Emma se había portado de maravilla con él, no solo dándole trabajo hacía algunos meses sino que compartieron piso hasta que el hombre pudo ahorrar para pagar uno solo para él.

Emma comenzó a limpiar la barra con una bayeta ya que no podía coger la fregona con su mano escayolada. Gus, Elsa y Anna se estaban ocupando de eso, por suerte ya todo estaba mucho más seco aunque aún faltaban muchas cosas por limpiar.

-Hola.- La voz de la alcaldesa provoco que todos los allí presentes se quedasen estáticos mirando a la morena de pie en la puerta.

-Hola, pasa.- Dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio. Regina había elegido uno de sus pantalones de correr junto con una camiseta y unos tenis, un atuendo nada habitual en la morena. Además llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña cola.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?-Preguntó mientras que los demás la saludaban calmadamente.

-Pues creo que no tengo más fregonas así que puedes ayudarme a limpiar la barra y las mesas.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-Claro. Yo me encargó.- Regina cogió la bayeta que Emma le ofrecía y comenzó a limpiar a su lado.

La rubia deseaba secar la barra lo más rápido posible pues era de madera y con tanta agua se inflaría y tendría que cambiarla. Regina se colocó en un lateral y comenzó a limpiar con gran rapidez.

Elsa, Anna y Gus se miraron sumamente sorprendidos por la actitud de Regina. Gus quizás no la conocía prácticamente nada pero Anna y Elsa que había nacido en el pueblo sabían que no era una actitud normal en la alcaldesa, que no por eso era mala persona simplemente no se solía ponerse con esos quehaceres. Los tres comentaron la situación cuando se encontraban más lejos de ambas, asegurándose de que ninguna de las dos la escuchasen.

Llevaban varias horas limpiando cuando Graham apareció por la puerta, Regina miró como Emma se acercaba y le sonreía al hombre. Este parecía encantado con la actitud de la rubia. La morena deseaba acercarse y poder decirle algo pero prefirió quedarse a un lado de momento.

-¿Ya habéis limpiado?- Preguntó este.

-El baño esta sin tocar, solo hemos secado el suelo y los muebles.- Contesto Emma.- No había nada fuera de lo normal así que no hemos perjudicado las pruebas.- Dijo ahora en tono caí jocoso.

-Voy a ver que encuentro.- Dijo poniéndose unos guates de goma blancos.

-Perfecto, seguiremos limpiando.- Espetó Emma que volvió donde estaba.

Regina escurría el paño con el que limpiaba sin dejar de mirarlos a ambos. Cuando vio que Emma se alejaba de Graham decidió ir a hablar con él. El hombre se quedó estupefacto al verla allí.

-Señora alcaldesa.- Dijo él mirándola.

-Quiero que el culpable de esto lo pague.- Soltó entonces Regina.- No voy a permitir que en mi pueblo haya gente que se dedique a sabotear los locales.- Añadió notando la mirada de Emma a su espalda.

-No se preocupe, lo investigaré y daré con quién haya sido.- Dijo entonces él muy seguro.

-Quiero que investigue a los demás dueños de locales del mismo estilo, más concretamente los que lleven muchos años abiertos.- Explicó Regina que sospechaba quién podía tener algo que ver, pero no quería acusar sin tener pruebas.

-¿Sospecha de alguien?- Preguntó Graham.

-Quizás pero quiero que me vaya informando de todo.- Contestó Regina.- Le dejo trabajar.- Soltó entonces ella.

Regina se alejó de él y volvió donde estaba Emma con la curiosidad pintada en su cara. La rubia era demasiado expresiva como para poder ocultar algo así.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Digamos que he motivado al sheriff.- Soltó Regina que sonrió mientras seguía limpiando.

-No sé si quiero saber lo que le has dicho.- Contestó Emma riéndose ante la expresión dura de la alcaldesa.

-No quieres.- Aseguró sonriendo también.

Elsa, Anna y Gus se miraron en ese momento. La rubia fue la que rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre los tres.

-¿Están coqueteando?- Preguntó esta y los otros dos la miraron.

-Eso parece.- Contestó Gus.

-¡Qué alucine!- Espetó Anna con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Crees que llegarán a algo?- Preguntó entonces Elsa.

-No lo sé, pero será gracioso verlas… seguro que se pelean un montón.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Creo que la señora alcaldesa ganará con diferencia.- Soltó entonces Anna.

-No te creas, conozco a Emma. Será una batalla muy interesante.- Aseguró Gus mirándolas a las dos interactuar.

Los tres se echaron a reír para después seguir limpiando, el suelo por suerte ya estaba casi seco. Los sillones que había alrededor de la pista de baile estaban bastante mojados, Emma y Regina se encargaron de sacarlos con cuidado a la calle para que les diese un poco el sol y así ver si conseguía que se secasen.

-Creó que tendré que cambiar muchas cosas.- Soltó Emma sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decírmelo.- Contestó entonces Regina sentándose a su lado.

-Creó que estas ayudando más de lo que deberías.- Aseguró entonces Emma mirando con rabia todo lo que había a su alrededor.- Gracias- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Encantada de poder ayudarte.- Contestó Regina sonriendo también.

Emma iba a acercarse a Regina, necesitaba volver a besarla pero la alcaldesa colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Emma separándola un poco. La mirada desconcertada de la rubia hizo sentir mal a Regina.

-Lo siento.- Dijo al ver la incomodidad que mostraba Regina.

-No lo hagas, simplemente no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Vayamos poco a poco.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Emma que parecía más seria que antes.

-No te enfades.- Pidió Regina mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-No lo hago.- Aseguró la rubia ahora mucho más tranquila.- ¿Quieres que cenemos?- Preguntó para romper el momento incómodo.

-Claro, puedo hacerte la cena en mi casa.- Contestó Regina.

-La invitación la había hecho yo.- Soltó la rubia riéndose.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de cocinar.- Aseguró Regina mirando su brazo escayolado.

-Touché.- Soltó Emma.- Pero puedo llevar una botella de vino y un buen postre.- Contestó esta.

-Perfecto, aunque mi tarta de manzana no está nada más.- Aseguró Regina.

-Para la siguiente.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba ya para continuar limpiando.- ¿No molestaremos a tu madre?- Contestó al acordarse de que la mujer vivía con la morena.

-Ha salido de viaje unos días.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Perfecto.- dijo Emma.- ¿A las 9?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a registrar todos los armarios que había cerca del suelo sacando lo que había quedado inservible y lo que no.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina.

Emma iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó a Graham salir del baño, había pasado en el allí más de media hora. La rubia se apoyó en la barra y se quedó mirando como el hombre se acercaba.

-Me llevó algunas cosas que me pueden servir como pruebas, te iré informando.- Dijo mirando solo a Emma, no podía mantener la penetrante mirada de la alcaldesa.

-Vale.- Contestó la rubia.

El sheriff se despidió de todos los que allí había y se marchó. Regina se disculpó sin decirle a nadie hacía donde iba y se marchó. Emma estaba extrañada por la actitud de la morena pero prefirió no decir nada más, no quería parecer pesada.

-¿Cómo has conseguido traer a la alcaldesa a limpiar en tu local?- Preguntó Gus sentándose al lado de su amiga para descansar.

-Se ha ofrecido al saber lo sucedido.- Contestó entonces Emma.- No es tan raro.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

Emma intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, Regina se había dejado claro que no quería precipitar las cosas y ella estaba de acuerdo de momento tampoco es que hubiese pasado algo como para preocuparse.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdonad los problemas que ha habido con el fic. Os recomiendo que paséis por el capítulo 5 que es el que se borró. Siento mucho las molestias.**

M&S

Regina se había marchado hacía Granny, era casi la hora del almuerzo y había decidido ir a comprar algo para que todos comiesen. Estuvo esperando algo más de media hora hasta que Granny apareció con una enorme bolsa en sus manos, la mujer mayor deseaba preguntar porque tanta comida pero prefirió no hacerlo, sabía lo discreta que era la alcaldesa.

La morena cogió la bolsa y caminó de vuelta al local. Emma, Elsa, Anna y Gus habían vuelto a limpiar sin pensar casi en comer. Una sonrisa se instauró en la cara de la rubia al ver a la alcaldesa de vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- Preguntó la rubia dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nunca me he ido.- Contestó Regina que en ese momento alzó la bolsa.- Solo he ido a por algo para reponer fuerzas.

-Siempre pensando en todo.- Dijo Emma que no pudo evitar lo contenta que estaba de volver a ver a la morena allí, su marcha la había dejado preocupada.

-Siempre.- Contesto dirigiéndose a la barra.- Traigo comida.- Espetó contenta.

Gus, Anna y Elsa se acercaron a la morena sonriéndole y agradeciéndole. La verdad es que los tres tenían un hambre voraz y casi no se había dado cuenta de ello. Regina sacó entonces poco a poco todo lo que allí había.

-Un sándwich vegetal para Gus con patatas fritas, una hamburguesa con queso para Elsa y otra para Anna pero con pepinillos, patatas también para ambas.- Iba diciendo mientras sacaba cada uno de los envoltorios.- Para Emma una hamburguesa completa con patatas. También he traído kétchup y mayonesa.- Soltó terminando de sacar un bol de ensalada para ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó Gus que se sorprendió al ver su bocadillo vegetal.

-Le pregunté a Granny.- Contestó entonces Regina encogiéndose de hombros.- Quería saber que comíais para no equivocarme.- Aseguró la morena.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijeron educadamente Anna y Elsa que empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Regina solo asintió y sonrió a ambas.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma al ver como Regina comenzaba a comerse su ensalada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

Emma se fue al otro lado de la barra y sirvió una cerveza para cada uno y una copa de vino del que le había servido anteriormente a Regina para acompañar el almuerzo.

-¿Ensalada? –Preguntó para explicarse.- Todos comiendo nuestros grasientos almuerzos y tú te comes una ensalada.- Añade sin poder evitar reírse.

-No suelo comer ese tipo de comida.- Explicó señalando su hamburguesa.

-¿por qué no me sorprende?- Preguntó Emma. Ambas se habían olvidado de que no estaban solas.

-Tú sabrás.- Soltó Regina sonriendo.

-Emma, entiéndelo, no todos son unos obsesos de la comida basura como tú.- Espetó Gus que sabía muy bien como era eso.

-¡Cállate, Gus!- Espetó tirándole un patata.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Anna que reía.

-Emma no tiene absolutamente nada en su frigorífico, solo comida para calentar, pizzas, croquetas, patatas congeladas… nada sano por otra parte.- Aseguró entonces Gus.

-¿Y me querías invitar a cenar?- Preguntó bajando la voz para que ninguno de los que allí había las escuchase.

-Pensaba hacer la compra o pedir la comida a algún restaurante de primera calidad.- Explicó Emma dando un gran bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Esto esta riquísimo.- Soltó entonces Elsa rompiendo el momento entre las dos.

Emma la miró y sonrió, las dos estaban mucho más cómodas juntas. Emma deseaba que se hiciese de noche para poder acudir a esa cena con la morena, deseaba besarla más que nunca.

-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Anna.

-Claro.- Contestó su hermana muy contenta.

-Iré a revisar cómo van los sofás…- Espetó entonces Gus dejando los envoltorios en la bolsa donde los había traído Regina.

Emma y Regina se miraron unos segundos después y sonrieron. La morena se levantó y terminó de recoger todo lo que allí había ante la atenta mirada de Emma que estaba terminando de almorzar.

-Tengo que llamar al seguro.- Dijo Emma terminando la comida.

-No creo que te cubra nada al darse cuenta de que ha sido un sabotaje.- Espetó Regina que conocía bastante bien cómo iba ese tema.

-Ya… últimamente todo me sale mal.- Espetó esta.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.- Aseguró la morena que estaba al otro lado de la barra mirándola fijamente.

-No, tranquila.- Contestó Emma.- Iré al banco para conseguir un pequeño préstamo para reponer todo lo que se ha perdido, no puedo tener el local cerrado demasiados días.- Explicó Emma.

-Es lo lógico.- Dijo la morena.- Pero te repito que yo podría prestarte ese dinero.- dijo de manera desenfadada.

-Claro que no.- Espetó Emma.- Y no hablemos más de eso.- Soltó.

Todos se volvieron a poner a limpiar, por suerte los sofás se había secado bien y no tenía ningún defecto. Tan solo un par de muebles se habían hinchado un poco por culpa del agua y los cables que iban desde el portátil que tenía allí para pinchar música hasta los altavoces estaban mojados y debían de ser cambiados antes de poder reabrir.

Todos se marcharon a media tarde, todo estaba limpio y seco. Había llamado al seguro que le había asegurado que iría cuando pudiese, además llamó a un técnico para que cambiase todos los cables, tenía pensado reabrir como muy tarde un par de días después. Cerrar suponía muchas pérdidas así como muchos problemas.

Emma se fue a su piso, se duchó como pudo, su mano no le dejaba hacerlo correctamente, y después se vistió. Eligió uno de sus vaqueros desgastados negros, una camisa blanca que le facilitaba poder meter el brazo con la escayola y esa chaqueta que tan poco le gustaba pero que era la única que le estaba bien.

M&S

Regina ya estaba en la cocina, quería preparar una de sus magníficas lasañas acompañada con unas berenjenas rellenas y algunos entrantes más. Adoraba cocinar, y no lo hacía habitualmente pues era su madre la que se encargaba de ello. Desde que había tomado el puesto en la alcaldía no tenía tiempo para ello.

Al terminar la comida, la lasaña la dejó en el horno a fuego lento, subió a su dormitorio para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Para la ocasión había elegido unos elegantes pantalones de traje negros muy ceñidos y una blusa fucsia. Una ligera capa de maquillaje y sus labios rojos. Se colocó bien su pelo y bajó para no dejar demasiado tiempo sola la lasaña, temía que se quemase.

La morena miró su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las nueve. Justo cuando pensaba que Emma llegaría tarde el timbre sonó.

Regina se retocó de nuevo en el espejo que tenía en la entrada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Emma se encontraba allí en frente, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Tenía un gran ramo de flores en su mano buena mientras que en la otra tenía un par de bolsas.

-Hola, estas muy guapa.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole el ramo.

-Hola, tú también.- Emma siempre tenía ese aire irresistible.- Pasa.- Regina cogió el ramo y lo colocó en el jarrón vacío que tenía en la entrada, Cora había quitado las flores esa misma mañana.

-Magnifica casa.- Espetó Emma alucinada.

-Gracias, si quieres te doy un tour después de cenar.- Dijo la morena caminando hacía la cocina.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma.- He traído el vino y el postre.- Dijo alzando su brazo como podía.

-Gracias.- Regina lo cogió.

Regina abrió la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas. Le tendió una a Emma y cogió la otra para ella. La alzó y brindaron.

-La mesa esta puesta.- Dijo acompañando a Emma hacía el gran comedor anexo a la cocina.

-Magnifico.- Soltó entonces Emma.

La mesa estaba perfectamente decorada. El mantel era blanco, mientras que el resto de detalles eran de tonos rojos. En el centro había algunos entremeses además de los platos y cubiertos perfectamente colocados acompañados de sus servilletas graciosamente colocadas.

-Siéntate, voy a por la lasaña.- Dijo entonces Regina dejando su copa en la mesa.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Vuelvo a disculparme por mi error.**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma se ofreció a ayudarla pero con su mano lo tenía complicado. Regina la rechazó calmadamente y desapareció para volver unos segundos después con dos platos, en uno la lasaña y en la otra las berenjenas rellenas, esperaba realmente que la comida le gustase a Emma que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Huele de maravilla.- Soltó está sonriendo.

-Espero que te guste.- Dijo Regina sentándose en frente de ella.

Regina sirvió un poco de lasaña para cada una, Emma tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Jamás imaginó que la morena cocinase y por el olor que salía de esos platos demostraba que lo hacía muy bien.

-Esto esta riquísimo.- Aseguró dándole un gran bocado.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó pensando que la rubia lo decía por compromiso.

-Claro que me gusta.- Contestó Emma- Te cuento un secreto…- Se calló durante unos segundos para darle más dramatismo a la situación.- Adoro comer, todo tiempo de comida, soy una cocinera mediocre pero para comer soy la mejor.- Aseguró bajando la voz.

-¿Se te conquista por el estómago?- Preguntó Regina que provoco que Emma se atragantase con el sorbo de vino que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Estas intentando conquistarme?- Preguntó Emma que no era de dejarse amedrentar.

-Quizás.- Contestó entonces Regina que seguía comiendo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-¿Te cuento otro secreto?- Preguntó aunque sabía que lo iba a decir igual.- Vas por muy buen camino…- Murmuró mirando a la morena.

-Es interesante.- Contestó la alcaldesa sirviéndole un poco más a Emma.

Las dos siguieron comiendo mientras charlaban sobre la limpieza del local y la llamada que Graham le había hecho a la rubia para informarla de que estaba hablando con todos los vecinos. Regina se interesó por el tema aunque sabía lo que Graham hacía pues le había mandado un mensaje para informarla como ella le había pedido. No quería que Emma supiese que se estaba entrometiendo, al menos no de momento.

-¿Pasamos al postre?- Preguntó Regina al ver que Emma parecía estar saciada ya.- ¿Quieres un chocolate?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- Emma iba a formular la pregunta pero Regina se adelantó a contestarla.

-Te he visto en Granny.- Aseguró Regina guiñándole un ojo.

-Te ayudo.- Emma sonrió y se levantó cogiendo un par de platos que la morena había amontonado.

Las dos quitaron la mesa tranquilamente y se tomaron de postre las dos porciones de tarta que Emma había traído. Una tarta de chocolate y otra de queso, la rubia decidió intercambiar unas cuantas cucharadas con la morena para que probase también su tarta.

-Está muy buena.- Aseguró la morena.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Emma.- Es de la mejor pastelería del país.- Dijo en tono muy serio.

Una vez que terminaron el postre pasaron al comedor de Regina, la morena sirvió un par de copas de sidra para ambas y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Tú casa es magnífica.- Emma miraba todo lo que había alrededor.- ¿No tienes televisión?- Preguntó sorprendida al no verla.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Regina que se levantó y cogió un mando, pulsó un botón y el cuadro que tenía en la pared encima de la chimenea desapareció para dar paso a una gran televisión.

-¡Guay!- Espetó súper sorprendida la rubia que sonreía como un niño pequeño.- Eso ha sido alucinante.- Soltó mirando al lugar donde estaba la televisión y después a Regina.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia que la rubia demostraba en cada uno de sus gestos y de sus expresiones. Emma miraba alucinada, la morena le tendió el mando para que comprobase por ella misma cómo funcionaba el mecanismo.

-Voy a por más sidra.- Dijo Regina mirando las dos copas ya vacías.

-Vale.- Contestó hipnotizada por el mecanismo que seguía probando. Era como en las películas y su mente lo estaba procesando, realmente tenía ese toque infantil que la hacía irresistible.

La morena volvió unos minutos después y en lugar de encontrarla mirando hacía la televisión la encontró intentando rascarse por debajo de la escayola sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó enfadada al ver que el picor no se reducía.

-Sopla un poco, quizás así se te alivie.- Comentó Regina llenado las dos copas de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Acompáñame.-Contestó Regina.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó sin levantarse.

-Hazlo.- Soltó más dura de lo que le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Emma se levantó y siguió a Regina hasta su dormitorio, por el camino le fue enseñando algunas estancias de la casa, demostrando que era mucho más grande de lo que la rubia había imaginado. Al llegar a su dormitorio Regina le pidió que se sentase en la cama y la esperase unos segundos después volvió con su secador de pelo en la mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Emma.

-Mi madre solía hacerlo cuando me rompía algún hueso.- Contestó enchufándolo.

-¿Solía pasarte?- Preguntó sumamente sorprendida.

-Me rompí dos veces el brazo y una la pierna.- Contestó acercándose a Emma.

-¿Cómo te pasó?- Preguntó.

-Montando a caballo.- Contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Emma iba a decir algo más pero se encontró con que Regina encendió el secador con el aire frío puesto. Le pidió permiso y cogió el brazo con la escayola, sorpresivamente el aire frio estaba aliviando ligeramente el picor de su brazo. Unos minutos después Regina paró el secador y se quedó mirando a Emma que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Funciona.- Contestó alegre por no sentir ese picor en el brazo.

-A mí también me funcionaba.- Aseguró Regina.- Es mejor que meterse cualquier cosa en la escayola, puedes hacerte una herida en el brazo.- Añadió guardando el secador.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma levantándose.

Las dos volvieron al salón en silencio, fue Emma la que cogió la mano de Regina para evitar que se sentaran. En ese momento la morena era un poco más baja que ella pues no llevaba sus habituales tacones altos sino unos más bajos. Emma la miró intensamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar reducir la distancia que había entre las dos y besarla. Sus labios se tocaban, no de manera frenética, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior sino de manera calmada intentado conocerse y admirarse.

Regina entrelazó sus manos en el cuello de Emma mientras que esta posaba sus manos, con algo de dificultad en sus caderas. Ambas habían estado esperando ese momento con ansias pero no se habían atrevido a dar el paso hasta ese momento.

Fue Emma la que rompió el beso cuando necesito tomar aire, pero sorpresivamente Regina no se alejó de ella sino que se quedó a poca distancia con sus brazos aun rodeando su cuello.

-Lo había estado esperando.- Murmuró Emma dejando un piquito en sus labios.

-Yo también.- Tuvo que confesar Regina que soltó su mano para limpiar un poco los labios de Emma que estaban lleno de carmín rojo.

-Ha sido una noche increíble.- Aseguró la rubia.- Deseo repetirla pronto.- Añadió acariciando la espalda de la alcaldesa con su mano buena.

-Cuando tú quieras.- Dijo está sonriendo.

-Eso es muy mala decisión.- Dijo Emma sorprendiendo a Regina que no sabía que quería decir.- Si por mi fuera lo repetiríamos mañana mismo.- Soltó y provoco una gran carcajada en la morena.

-Mañana será difícil, tú tienes que poner tu local al día y yo tengo que enfrentarme a los papeles en la alcaldía pero podemos quedar el viernes próximo.- Comentó Regina que no quería dejar esa invitación en el aire.

-¿No nos veremos hasta el viernes?- Preguntó fingiendo estar dolida.

-No he dicho eso.- Contestó Regina.- Podemos vernos, vivimos en un pueblo… seguro que nos cruzaremos por la calle, tomando el desayuno…- Dijo para provocar un poco a la rubia.

-O cuando sales a correr.- Emma no se pudo contener y tuvo que decirlo.- Aunque me duele que bebas café de algún lugar que no sea el Lover.- Soltó mordiendo el labio inferior de Regina.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, por los comentarios, los favoritos... todo eso que me consigue sacar una sonrisa. Seguramente bajare un poco el ritmo de actualizaciones pues las obligaciones vuelven a llamarme pero como siempre aquí seguiré.**

 **Siii! Cuando lleguemos a los 100 haré doble actualización. No sé cuántas personas me lo han dicho ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

-No creo que mañana puedas abrir pero prometo que cuando lo hagas pasaré a por mí café.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

-Puedo servirte un café solo para ti.- Aseguró Emma.- Es más lo haré, sí, mañana tendrás un café especial.- dijo muy contenta.

-Está bien.- Regina redujo la distancia que había entre las dos y la volvió a besar.- Mañana pasaré a por mí café.

-Muy bien, ahora he de irme. Se ha hecho un poco tarde.- Dijo la rubia mirando su reloj.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto sabiendo que Emma no tenía coche.

-No, tranquila. Me gusta ir paseando, no tardaré mucho en llegar a casa.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó acompañando a Emma hasta la puerta.

-Seguro.- Contestó uniendo sus labios una vez más. Esta vez si de una forma más apasionada pues sabían que era el último beso que se darían esa noche.

Emma se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que Regina se quedó en la puerta hasta que esta se perdió de su vista. La morena estaba sumamente feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que le gustase y le provocase tanto como Emma, no sabía que era lo que sentía o lo que podía llegar a sentir por ella pero le daba igual. Quería vivirlo, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, iría paso a paso hasta que consiguiese saber lo que podía llegar a ser.

Se metió en la cama después de dejar la cocina recogida y los platos en el lavavajillas, su cama se hacía enorme desde hacía un tiempo pero se había cansado de tener amantes que lo único que buscaban era su prestigio, su dinero o un favor. Había tenido mala suerte en tema de relaciones pero aun así seguía creyendo, seguía pensado que podía ser feliz, que debía ser feliz.

M&S

Regina se levantó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, antes de salir para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios le mandó un mensaje a su madre para saber cómo estaba. Esta ya le había avisado de que había llegado a Boston y que estaba instalándose en el hotel que la morena había reservado para ella.

Después de una hora corriendo, en lugar de marcharse hacía su cafetería habitual a por su café se acercó al Lover, que tenía todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas. Emma se encontraba terminando de apuntar todo lo que era necesario pedir, lo que había tenido que tirar y lo que no.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina entrando allí.

-Hola.- Contestaron Anna y Elsa que estaban terminando de limpiar lo que le quedaba.

Emma solo alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Regina, con una sonrisa algo diferente a la normal en su cara. Las dos estaban mucho más calmadas y tranquilas. La morena se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Emma con su carpeta de pedidos.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, revisó todo lo que se ha perdido y lo que tengo que pedir.- Contestó cerrando la libreta.

-¿Muchas pérdidas?- Preguntó Regina.

-aún no he terminado.- Contestó Emma con un tono bastante cansado y preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó de nuevo la morena.

-Sí, sí.- Aseguró esta.- Voy a prepararte ese café.

Emma se giró y encendió la cafetera, Regina le dijo como lo tomaba normalmente y la rubia se puso a ello. La morena sabía que no era cierto, su sonrisa habitual no estaba dibujada en su cara.

Anna y Elsa se marcharon para ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para terminar de limpiar y poder dejar el local listo esa misma mañana. Regina aprovechó que estas se disculparon y se marcharon para rodear la barra y colocarse a la espalda de Emma que la sintió cuando la respiración de Regina llegó a su cuello.

-Ya estoy terminando.- Espetó con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó dejando un beso en su cuello.

-Son demasiados gastos, tengo que ir al banco en unas horas.- Contestó entonces Emma que no quería mentirle.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo?- Preguntó la morena.- De verdad que por mí no hay problema.- Aseguró Regina.- Yo te puedo ayudar y encima sin intereses.- Añadió.

-No me gusta mezclar el dinero con las relaciones.- Aseguró Emma.

-¿Tenemos una relación?- Preguntó la alcaldesa.

-Un principio.- Contestó la rubia.- Un principio de relación.- Explicó después girándose para besar los labios de Regina.

-Vale, un principio de relación.- Dijo Regina correspondiendo al beso calmadamente. –Aun así puedo prestarte el dinero.- Añadió cuando sus labios se separaron de los de la rubia.

-Claro que no.- Contestó segura.

Emma se separó un poco y colocó el café sobre la barra del bar mientras que la morena la miraba moverse.

-Vale, pero prométeme que sí lo necesitas me lo pedirás.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Te lo prometo.- Contestó Emma dándole un beso en los labios.- Tomate tu café, que al final no llegas al trabajo.

-Vale, vale.- Regina se colocó al otro lado de la barra y se comenzó a tomar su café.- Riquísimo.- Aseguró esta.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Emma.

Ambas charlaron un poco más y Regina se despidió dándole un suave beso en los labios, le gustaría quedarse a su lado y ayudarla pero tenía que volver a la alcaldía. Se duchó, se cambió y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Kat.- Has estado muy desaparecida este fin de semana.- Aseguró la mujer acompañando a su amiga hacía el despacho.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina dejando su maletín y sentándose en su silla.- He estado ocupada.- Dijo sin darle demasiados detalles.

-¿Ocupada?- Preguntó sentándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-He empezado a salir con alguien.- Murmuró Regina, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría así que prefería no alargarlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó alucinando.- ¿Con quién?- Gritó Kat.

-Te lo contaré todo, pero primero dime que tengo que tengo que hacer hoy.- Dijo Regina que no quería hablar de ello todavía.

-Dime quién es…- Soltó ella.

-Emma.- Contestó pensando que Kat no la conocía.

-¿Emma Swan?- Preguntó alucinando.- ¿La dueña del Lover?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es? ¿La conoces?- Preguntó alucinando.

-Claro, a James le encanta ese bar, solemos ir los fines de semana a bailar.- Contestó Kat.- ¿En serio? ¿Con Emma?- Preguntó que seguía alucinando mientras que Regina sonreía.- Guau, es muy guapa y parece una buena chica. Me alegro por ti, necesitabas salir de esta rutina.- Dijo señalando el despacho.

-Despacio… solo nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces.- Contestó Regina.- Luego te contestó a todo pero ahora necesito trabajar, no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.

-Vale, vale, pero mañana tenemos que tener nuestra cena semanal.- Aseguró Kat y vio como Regina asentía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Desde hacía años Kat y ella quedaban todos los martes para cenar y tomarse algo, era una rutina que no habían perdido ni siquiera cuando la rubia se había casado con James con quién llevaba más de tres años casada. Regina tenía una buena relación con el hombre y este siempre las animaba a salir juntas.

-Firma esos documentos los necesito, y tienes una reunión con un promotor. Quiere proponerte algo pero no me ha querido decir nada.- Dijo Kat.

-Vale, gracias.

Regina se enfrascó en su trabajo mientras que Kat había salido para volver a su escritorio donde tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo. La morena no podía dejar de pensar en Emma pero intentaba concentrarse lo máximo posible en todo lo que hacía.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma dejó a Elsa y a Anna en el local terminando mientras que ella se encaminaba al banco. Necesitaba pedir un préstamo para poder hacer frente a todos los gastos que le habían surgido con el problema de la inundación.

La rubia salió de allí una hora después, por suerte el director del banco había decidido prestarle lo que necesitaba para reactivar el local por lo que una sonrisa nació en su cara. Volvió allí y le dio la buenas noticias a Anna y Elsa que la felicitaron, todo estaba ya limpio y listo para poder reabrir, solo faltaba que le trajesen todo lo que había pedido.

En un acto impulsivo Emma se presentó en la alcaldía con una bolsa de Granny en la mano, al llegar toda la seguridad que tenía se deshizo, no sabía si Regina se enfadaría por eso.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo entonces mirando a la secretaria de Regina.

-Hola.- Contestó está alzando la cabeza.

-¿Kat?- Preguntó al reconocerla.

-Así es.- Contestó está sonriendo.- ¿Vienes a ver a Regina? –Preguntó entonces con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Así es, le traigo el almuerzo.- Dijo alzando la mano.- ¿Eres su secretaria?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Y su amiga.- Contestó Kat.

-Vaya… que sorpresa.- Dijo sin saber que más decirle.

-Tranquila, sé muy bien quién eres.- Le contestó guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Emma enrojeció ligeramente, había conocido a Kat poco después de llegar a la ciudad, su marido, James era el responsable de empresa de suministro que Emma había contratado al montar el Lover. James era un habitual en su local y la mayoría de las veces iba acompañado de Kat quién era una mujer muy agradable y con un gran don para la gente.

-Puedes pasar.- Dijo Kat sacando de sus pensamientos a Emma que no había sabido contestarle.

-Gracias.- Contestó está entrando.

Emma tocó a la puerta, al otro lado escuchó la voz ronca de Regina dándole paso. La morena estaba sentada en su escritorio que estaba más lleno de papeles que nunca y eso la estaba poniendo histérica. Emma entró con su habitual sonrisa encantadora y levantó la bolsa de Granny que llevaba en su mano buena.

-Traigo el almuerzo.- Soltó acercándose un poco.

-No te tenías que haberte molestado.- Dijo Regina levantándose de su silla.

-No ha sido molestia, no se lo cuentes a la alcaldesa pero ha sido un modo para poder verla.- Susurró provocando una gran sonrisa en la morena.

-No se lo diré.- Aseguró esta.

-¿No me he ganado un beso?- Preguntó al ver que Regina pasaba por su lado y solo le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Quizás cuando vea que has traído de almuerzo, espero que no sea una de esas grasientas hamburguesas.- Contestó la alcaldesa.

-¡Mierda! Me he quedado sin beso.- Espetó.

-Lenguaje, Swan.- Soltó regañándole.

Emma tuvo que contenerse en ese momento para no acercarse a ella y besarla, le ponía ese tono de voz que tenía Regina con ella. Aun así consiguió contenerse y esperó a ver lo que hacía la morena, esta estaba moviéndose por la zona que tenía con un par de sofás. Quitó todo lo que había encima de la mesita de enfrente y dejó un espacio para poder poner los platos y comer tranquilas.

-Siéntate.- Le pidió Regina a Emma que seguí estática, en ese momento entendiendo la fantasía de Ruby.

Emma obedeció y se sentó, sacó un bol de plástico trasparente con una gran ensalada acompañado de dos bol más, uno con patatas fritas y el otro con una carne en salsa que tenía muy buena cara. Regina se sorprendió pues la rubia no traía nada que fuese excesivamente grasiento, a parte de las patatas fritas que ella también comía de vez en cuando.

-Granny me ha dicho que a veces comes con el menú del día.- Explicó Emma sacando dos tenedores y una botella de vino.

-Cierto, no suelo cocinar no porque no me guste sino por falta de tiempo.- Aseguro entonces Regina.

-Por eso he venido, supuse que comerías en Granny o que lo harías aquí. Me dijiste que tu madre había tenido que salir del pueblo.- Explicó entonces Emma para que Regina supiese de lo que hablaba.

-Veo que me escucha, señorita Swan.- Dijo tendiéndole una copa que Emma había traído para servir el vino.

-Claro que sí, y la duda ofende.- Aseguró la rubia cogiéndola.- ¿Y cuál es el veredicto?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a la alcaldesa.

-¿Veredicto?- Preguntó al no saber de qué hablaba.

-¿Merezco ese beso?- Preguntó Emma.

Regina soltó una carcajada, Emma estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esa rubia estaba completamente loca y le encantaba. La morena dejó su copa encima de la mesa donde estaban todos los platos y apoyó una de sus manos en el sillón para con la otra coger la mejilla de Emma que sabía que había convencido a Regina.

Emma sonrió y redujo la distancia mucho más rápido, no podía esperar para volver a probar esos labios con los que se estaba obsesionando. El beso fue rápido pero apasionado, como todos los que se habían dado, un beso lleno de deseo. La rubia fue la que se separó dando un mordisco al labio superior acompañado con una caricia con su lengua en esa cicatriz que había contemplado varias veces.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?-Preguntó una vez algo más lejos de los labios de la morena.

-Montando a caballo. Iba cabalgando y sin darme cuenta me acerque demasiado a unos árboles, una rama me enganchó el labio y me dejó esa cicatriz.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Todas tus heridas de guerra tienen que ver con caballos?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó riéndose.- Era mi gran pasión.- Contestó.

-¿Ha dejado de serlo?- Preguntó cogiendo su copa para beber un poco.

-No, simplemente ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle.- Contestó esta.

-Es una lástima, aunque yo no tenga ni idea de cómo se monta un caballo.- Aseguró Emma riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro, nunca he tenido la oportunidad.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Pues entonces tendré que enseñarte.- Contestó esta.

-No creo que se buena idea.- Aseguró Emma que no estaba muy convencida de que fuese buena idea.

-Lo será.- Soltó muy segura.

-Empecemos a comer.- Espetó Emma para salir de esa conversación que parecía acabada ya.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina.

Las dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Emma se decantó más por las patatas fritas pero a petición de Regina probó su ensalada. Realmente no estaba mala pero Emma disfrutaba demasiado comiendo todo lo demás, la morena no podía evitar sonreír al verla disfrutar como una niña pequeña comiendo.

-He traído postre.- Soltó sacando dos tarrinas del flan casero de Granny, Regina nunca lo confesaría pero adoraba ese flan, su padre solía comprarlo cuando tenían noche padre e hija.

Cora salía una noche a la semana con sus amigas dejándolos a ambos solos, la mujer sabía lo que le encantaba esa noche a su marido y a su hija y aunque no tuviese plan buscaba una excusa para salir de casa y poder dejarlos solos. Henry hacía su pizza casera y compraba esos flanes en Granny y ambos pasaba toda la noche en el sofá viendo películas y leyendo libros que Regina elegía de su gran colección.

-Estás jugando fuerte.- Soltó Regina cuando volvió de su ensoñación.

-Claro que sí, aunque no tanto como tú anoche.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Por cierto…- espetó Regina recordando que Emma había ido al banco esa mañana.- No quiero entrometerme pero… ¿Tendrás el dinero para poder reabrir el bar?- Preguntó mostrando su preocupación.

-Sí.- Soltó está alzando sus brazos y soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Ten cuidado.- Murmuró la morena mirándola.- Me alegra mucho.- Añadió entonces esta.

Las dos se terminaron el postre charlando tranquilamente, su calma fue interrumpida cuando el interfono que tenía encima de la mesa sonó dando aviso de que tenía alguien esperando.

-Ya me marchó.- Contestó Emma levantándose para ayudarla a recoger.

-Gracias por el almuerzo.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a la rubia que sonrió.

Emma se marchó pero no pasó desapercibida la manera en que la mujer que estaba esperando devoró con la mirada a Regina. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir una ola de celos recorrer su cuerpo pero lo escondió lo mejor que pudo y se marchó. Tenía que volver al Lover que debía reabrir esa misma noche.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta, ver a Mal de vuelta en el pueblo la dejó estupefacta. La mujer se había marchado hacía varios años para trabajar en un bufete de abogados bastante prestigioso de Boston. Ambas se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, había vivido su infancia junta y separarse fue complicado aunque ambas eran ya adultas.

Kat, Regina y Mal era el triángulo más peligroso que se podía formar en esa ciudad, las tres eran tan diferentes y tan parecidas a la vez que se lo pasaban en grande. Regina y Mal habían tenido algo parecido a una relación pero que acabó siendo una gran amistad, teniendo una complicidad enorme.

Regina se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. Esta la recibió encantada, la morena sonreía y abrazaba a su amiga que le respondía con la misma efusividad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco de ella.

-He venido a hacerte una visita.- Contestó entonces Mal.

-Podías haber avisado.- Soltó fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Sí lo hubiese hecho no hubiese sido una sorpresa.- Espetó Mal mirando a Kat con la que había estado hablando antes de que avisase a Regina de que estaba allí.

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar?- Pregunto invitándolas a ambas a entrar en el despacho y sentarse en los sillones.

-En mi casa.- Contestó como si fuese obvio.

-Si lleva años cerrada.- Aseguró Kat mirando a su amiga.

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó esta.- He tenido un servicio de mantenimiento contratado para que la mantuviese en perfecto estado.- Explicó esta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?- Preguntó Regina.

-Tengo un mes de vacaciones.- Contestó Mal.

Aunque esta se hubiese ido hacía varios años las tres siempre habían quedado para verse aunque solo fuese un par de días. Ya fuese en Boston o en cualquier otro lugar, una vez incluso quedaron en verse en Paris, que era donde Mal había pasado las vacaciones.

La sorpresa era que Mal volviese a Storybrook, ella tenía malos recuerdos de esa ciudad. Su madre había muerto trágicamente al caer con su coche por unos acantilados, y su hermana había muerto ahogada cuando aún era pequeña. La mujer había estado siempre muy alejada de la ciudad y cuando se pudo marchar a estudiar fuera decidió que no volvería, al menos no de manera definitiva.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos con algo? –Se ofreció Kat.

-Que va, lo he dejado todo en casa antes de venir a veros. Estoy instalada y me han hecho la compra.- Contesto esta.

-¿Cómo es que has venido a Storybrook?- Preguntó pues no podía contenerse más.

-No lo sé.- Contestó quitando ahora esa sonrisa de su cara.- Creó que necesito reconciliarme con esta ciudad, con mi pasado.- Añadió mirando a ambas.

-Ese psicólogo tuyo…- Bromeó Kat para quitarle tensión al asunto.

-Esta como un queso.- Soltó entonces Mal haciendo que todas las demás se riese.

-¿Te lo estas tirando?- Preguntó sorprendida Kat.

-Obviamente.- Espetó está orgullosa.

-Sabes que eso no es ético. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo.

-No creó saber que significa esa palabra.- Soltó de broma su amiga.- ¿Salimos esta noche?- Pregunto para alejar el tema de su psicólogo.

-Nosotras trabajamos mañana.- Soltó Kat revirado los ojos.

-Aburridas.- Espetó de nuevo.

-Os invito a cenar a mi casa, pero nada de salir.- Soltó Regina mirándolas a las dos.

-Yo llevo la comida.- Espetó Mal.

-Y yo el vino.- Dijo Kat.

-Perfecto, todo programado. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo.- Soltó Regina caminando hacía su mesa.

Kat volvió a su puesto de trabajo y Regina hizo lo mismo, mientras Mal salió para visitar el pueblo que había cambiado enormemente desde que ella se había ido. Tenían razón sus amigas, la gestión de la morena había sido magnifica y había mejorado enormemente todo.

Las calles perfectamente asfaltadas, con sus árboles cuidados y sus papeleras para mantener las calles limpias. Los locales con una gran vida, desde las tiendas, a las pastelerías y los restaurantes, ya no solo estaban Granny sino que habían abierto algunos más.

El puerto había sido remodelado y contaba con una gran cantidad de barcos unos más lujosos que otros. La playa también había sido remodelada y estaba magnifica. Mal fue visitando uno a uno todos los lugares que solía visitar cuando era joven, vio como el parque donde jugaba con Regina y Kat había sido reformado y tenía muchos más columpios para los niños así como una gran zona de acampada. Mal se sentía orgullosa de ver todo lo que su amiga había conseguido.

M&S

Emma había salido del despacho con ese mal sabor de boca, no había apreciado nada la mirada que Mal le había dirigido a Regina. Sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle nada pero en el fondo deseaba poder hacerlo, no quería controlarla simplemente dejar claro que quería una relación de exclusividad, algo que no habían hablado.

Aun así intentó sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y centrarse en las cuentas y balances que tenía entre manos, necesitaba pagar algunas cosas con urgencia pero si no se concentraba en las cuentas sería de lo más complicado.

-Emma.- Gus estaba entrando por la puerta.

-Hola.- Contestó está.- ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó mirando al hombre.

-No, solo quería saber si podía ayudarte en algo.- Contestó este acercándose donde estaba.

-Por suerte todo está limpio, reabriremos esta noche.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Perfecto.- Soltó él contento.-¿Has tenido muchas pérdidas?- Preguntó pues antes que empleado de la rubia era su amigo.

-Más de las que pensaba.- Soltó con resignación.- Me va a costar un mundo recuperar todo pero bueno, con trabajo y esfuerzo lo sacaremos adelante.- Aseguró decidida.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda.- Soltó él mostrando su sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo sé.- Espetó contenta.

Emma se enfrascó en su trabajo mientras que Gus había decidido quedarse a echarle una mano, se dedicó a recolocar las botellas y a apuntar las que necesitarían comprar en breve. La rubia aún no había tenido noticias de Graham por lo que supuso que no tendría ninguna noticia relevante que comunicarle, estaba bastante enfadada por todo lo sucedido, sabía que alguien se la había querido jugar pero no tenía como comprobarlo o demostrarlo.

Esa noche el Lover reabrió y tuvo bastante gente, muchos de sus clientes habituales y otros que solo deseaban enterarse de lo sucedido en el local, aunque había crecido bastante seguía siendo un pueblo y la gente quería enterarse de todo.

M&S

La cena entre las tres amigas fue todo un éxito, Mal las puso al día de todas las novedades que tenía mientras que Kat no dejaba de hablar de James. Ambos estaban como en una nube, tenían una relación idílica y eso provocaba las risa de Mal que era un alma libre que no deseaba amarrarse a nada ni a nadie ,Regina por su parte solo podía sonreír, en cierta medida envidiaba lo que su amiga tenía y esperaba poder tener algo parecido algún día.

Pasaron la mirada de la noche entre charlas, risas y alcohol. Las tres acabaron durmiendo en la mansión pues no estaban en condiciones de conducir ninguna, Mal intentó acabar en la cama con Regina pero esta se negó.

Ambas tenían una relación muy sana, eran muy amigas pero de vez en cuando habían tenido sus noches de sexo desenfrenado. También era cierto que de un tiempo a esta parte no habían tenido nada de nada pero esa noche, el alcohol había tenido su parte de culpa. Sobre todo por parte de Mal que se pasó la mitad de la noche insinuándose a Regina que no parecía estar demasiado interesada en nada.

Regina no podía dejar de pensar en Emma, realmente no deseaba a nadie en ese momento que no fuese ella. Tenía claro que una relación con la rubia conseguiría satisfacerla mucho más que una noche de sexo sin compromiso con su amiga.

M&S

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Os dejo un segundo capítulo para celebrar los 100 comentarios. Ya sabéis… a los 200…**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Ha sido un capítulo tranquilo pero os aseguro que los siguientes serán muy interesantes… no digo más.**


	13. Chapter 13

Había pasado toda la semana lentamente, Regina había tenido una semana agotadora de trabajo mientras que Emma intentaba reflotar el Lover con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Por suerte su clientela habitual había seguido mientras que otros se habían sumado.

Ambas se habían visto todas las mañana para desayunar, pues Regina acudía al Lover después de sus ejercicios. A parte de eso ninguna de las dos consiguió sacar tiempo para más.

Regina había estado cenando todas las noches con Mal pero se marchaba temprano a casa a pesar de sus quejas constantes. La morena tenía que terminar el trabajo cuanto antes pues quería ir a visitar a su tía al hospital en Boston.

Cora había llamado diariamente y la había informado de todo, al parecer la mujer sufría un cáncer de mama. Por suerte había sido detectado a tiempo y con una operación y algo de quimio se recuperaría, aun así la mujer no deseaba operarse y estaba discutiendo constantemente con Cora que se sentía cada vez más desbordada. Regina necesitaba ir allí a intentar ayudar a su madre, aunque sabía que discutiría con su tía como siempre desde que había muerto Zelena.

Era sábado por la noche, Regina había quedado en ir el domingo temprano a Boston a visitarlas. La morena estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina cuando la puerta sonó, se quitó el delantal y se acercó para abrir. Mal y Kat acaban de marcharse a casa, las dos habían cenado en la mansión como siempre, al parecer Mal estaba reconciliándose poco a poco con el pueblo y se sentía cada vez más cómoda.

Además ambas habían estado cotilleando constantemente sobre Regina, Mal se había dado cuenta, la noche que se negó a tener sexo con ella, que la alcaldesa no era la misma, pues esta nunca se negaría si no hubiese un buen motivo. Kat fue la que la informó de todo lo respectivo a la rubia y desde ese momento se la habían pasado torturando a la morena que perdía los nervios cuando intentaban sonsacarle información que ella no deseaba dar en ese momento.

En su puerta se encontraba Emma con una botella de champan en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Regina tuvo que negar con la cabeza y sonreír también. Había hablado esa mañana con la rubia y le había comentado que no podría verse el domingo porque saldría temprano hacía Boston. La rubia había insistido en prepararle la cena a Regina pero esta le contó que iba a cenar con sus amigas. Emma no se molestó por eso, pues entendía que cada una debía de tener su espacio, lo que no le hizo demasiada gracia fue enterarse que Mal también estaría en esa cena. La había visto varias veces por el pueblo y no podía negar que era muy guapa y que podría seducir a casi cualquier persona que desease.

-Buenas noches, ¿Ha pedido champan y compañía?- Pregunto Emma mostrando su sonrisa más coqueta.

-Hola, creo que se ha equivocado de casa.- Soltó Regina apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

Emma retrocedió mirando el número que ponía en la puerta, sacó entonces un papel que tenía en su bolsillo y fingió leerlo.

-Perdone señorita, creó que era la vecina de al lado quién solicita mis servicios.- Soltó girándose para salir de allí y seguirle el juego a Regina.

-Sabes… creó que puedes quedarte.- Aseguró la morena que veía a Emma alejarse lentamente, marcando cada uno de sus pasos.

-No creo que sea ético por mi parte.- Espetó Emma girándose para mirarla.

-En ese caso…- Regina comenzó a cerrar la puerta también lentamente.

Emma recorrió la distancia que había y colocó su pie para que la puerta no se pudiese cerrar. Al tropezar con su pie Regina abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse a la rubia con cara de enfado.

-Regina Mills, pensabas cerrarme la puerta.- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Quizás.- Contesto esta.

Regina no la dejó contestar cogió con su mano izquierda la camiseta que Emma llegaba debajo de la chaqueta tirando de ella hacía el interior de la mansión. La rubia sonrió y se dejó arrinconar contra la pared, la morena unió sus labios con los de la rubia. Las dos no podía evitar besarse cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, sus cuerpos tenían una atracción que sobrepasaba su autocontrol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco para coger aire.

-He venido a tomar una copa contigo.- Contestó alzando la botella.

-Ve al salón, iré a por un par de copas.- Explicó la morena.

Emma se acomodó en el sofá y esperó a que la morena volviese con las dos copas y algunas cosillas para picar .La alcaldesa sabía la devoción para con la comida que tenía la rubia y no deseaba ser ella la que la coartase.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma al recibir la copa ya llena.

-¿Cómo llevas el brazo?- Pregunto la morena mirando como su escayola tenía ahora varias firmas y frases.

-Elsa, Anna, Gus y Ruby se empeñaron en pintarla, decían que estaba muy sosa.- Contestó Emma mirando las frases y dibujos de sus amigos.

-Esos amigos tuyos…- Dijo riéndose ante las ideas tan infantiles.

-Son un encanto.- Aseguró entonces ella bebiendo.- ¿A qué hora te vas mañana?- Preguntó Emma.

-Para las 8 quiero salir, tardaré en llegar a Boston y tengo que volver el mismo día, el lunes tengo varias reuniones y no quiero tener que postargarlas.- Explicó Regina.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó al ver lo triste que se encontraba Regina en ese momento.

-Le han detectado un cáncer.- Contesto la morena.- Al parecer lo han cogido a tiempo pero no desea operarse, mi madre lo estaba pasando mal…- Su voz se entrecorto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó la rubia.- No puedo conducir pero puedo hacerte compañía en el viaje y no sé… no quiero que estés triste.- Dijo trabándose la lengua.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver a la rubia tan nerviosa.- Pero tendrás que trabajar.- Añadió, no quería poner en un compromiso a la rubia.

-Puedo dejar a Elsa y Anna solas, son de total confianza.- Aseguró entonces esta.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras.- Dijo Regina.

-Entonces lo haré, estaré aquí a las 7:30 para que no se nos haga tarde.- Explicó Emma.

-Gracias.- Dijo de nuevo.

Emma iba a contestar pero el teléfono de la morena sonó, Regina lo cogió y se dio cuenta que era Mal, seguro que la llamaba para volver a insistirle en salir a tomar algo, la morena se había negado durante toda la noche pero su amiga era persistente. La mujer se aburría si no salía de fiesta y para ello quería arrastrar a sus amigas.

La rubia estaba escuchando la conversación, al menos lo que decía la morena que no se había marchado para contestar sino que lo había hecho delante de ella. Regina declinaba la oferta para salir. Emma aún no había podido saber demasiado quién era esa mujer, pues no había hablado con Regina sobre ella.

-Ya está.- Dijo apagando su móvil.

-Puedes ir si quieres…- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Claro que no quiero.- Contestó Regina que había notado ciertos celos por parte de la rubia desde que Mal había llegado al pueblo.

-De verdad que no hay problema…- Espetó Emma más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado.

-¿quieres decirme algo?- Preguntó temiendo que la rubia se echase atrás.

-¿Tienes algo con…?- No quería decir el nombre de esa mujer pues sabía que se notarían sus celos.

-¿Mal?- Preguntó y esta asintió.- Tuvimos.- contestó.- Mal y yo hemos sido amiga desde que éramos niñas como ya sabes y cuando estábamos en la universidad tuvimos algo así como una relación pero no acabó bien, éramos muy jóvenes, después no hemos acostado algunas veces cuando nos hemos visto.- Añadió explicándole la situación.

-¿Desde que está aquí…?- Los celos se habían apoderado de la rubia que no conseguía controlarse.

-Desde que está aquí somos amigas, solo amigas.- Aclaró Regina.

-Vale.- Contestó notando que su cuerpo se liberaba de cierta tensión.

-Mírame.- Pidió la morena.- ¿Pensabas que me estaba acostado con ella?- Preguntó después.

-No lo sé.- Emma fue todo lo sincera que pudo.- Pero la simple idea… dios… me nubló los sentidos.- Aseguró ella.

-¿Celos? –Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-Sí.- Espetó entonces ella sin avergonzase.- Sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo pero…

-¿Quieres tener derecho?- Preguntó Regina interrumpiéndola.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ya que no era capaz de seguir las palabras de la morena.

-A veces puedes ser tan encantadora.- Contestó sonriendo.- ¿Quieres tener derecho a ponerte celosa? ¿Derecho de exclusividad?- Volvió a preguntar.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **No sé cuando podré volver a publicar... estoy teniendo muchos problemas desde hace unas horas. Os dejo este capítulo para que me tengáis paciencia.**


	14. Chapter 14

-Claro que quiero.- Aseguró Emma mirando intensamente a los ojos de la morena. –Llevo toda la semana intentando hablarlo pero, bueno, las palabras no son lo mío.- Explicó la rubia.

-Llevas toda la semana pensando en pedirme salir.- Reflexionó entonces Regina.-Encantadora.- susurró pegando sus labios con los de Emma que sonrió ante el gesto.

Las dos seguían disfrutando de los besos y caricias cada vez más apasionadas. Emma intentó entonces colocar a Regina sobre sus piernas pero en un mal gesto se golpeó el brazo y tuvo que separarse de los labios de la morena para soltar un gemido ahogado de dolor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Me he dado un golpe, esto es jodidamente molesto.- Espetó Emma.

-Lenguaje, Swan.- Le regañó Regina.

Emma no se molestó en contestarle sino que volvió a besarla cariñosamente, esa mujer era demasiado atractiva como para poder resistirse a ella. Las dos se besaban y sus caricias era cada vez más atrevidas, Emma coló su mano por debajo de la falda de la morena para poder acariciarle su torneado muslo.

Regina en ese momento se levantó precipitadamente cogiendo la mano buena de Emma, la rubia no sabía que había sucedido pero se dejó guiar. Ambas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la morena. Esta abrió la puerta e invitó a Emma a entrar pero esta volvió a unir sus labios de manera apasionada, poco a poco la fue guiando hasta la cama donde cayeron juntas.

-Ten cuidado.- Le regañó entonces Regina mirando el brazo de la rubia.

-Esto es sumamente incómodo.- Aseguró Emma que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse su camisa ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

-¿Estás buscando excusas?- Preguntó Regina sabiendo que provocaría a la rubia con eso.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Emma que ya estaba en ropa interior.- Llevas demasiada ropa.- Soltó tirando del brazo de la morena con su mano buena para levantarla y que quedase de píe.

Regina no contestó, no podía su respiración se había acelerado al notar como Emma con algo de dificultad le quitaba la blusa que llevaba y con más dificultad aun le bajaba la cremallera de la falta. Ahora ambas estaban en ropa interior, la de Regina de encaje color negro mientras que la de Emma era blanca.

-Déjame a mi.- Murmuró Regina recostando suavemente a Emma sobre la cama mientras besaba sus labios, para luego bajar a su cuello y al valle de sus pechos.

Emma se tuvo que dejar hacer, aunque deseaba fervientemente ser ella la que controlase a Regina con su brazo de esa manera no podía hacer absolutamente nada. La morena le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a torturar los erectos pezones de Emma que se dejaba hacer, que gemía y que enlazaba sus dedos en la melena de la morena.

-Sigue.- Murmuró al ver que Regina se detenía un poco para contemplarla.

Regina le sonrió y después de darle un beso en los labios bajo para quitarle las bragas, que estaba empapadas. Una sonrisa victoriosa nació en los labios de Regina al darse cuenta, tiró la prenda muy lejos y se alejó ligeramente para contemplar el perfecto cuerpo que tenía debajo de ella.

Con su mano comenzó a delinear lentamente todos los abdominales que querían nacer en el vientre de Emma que se estaba volviendo completamente loca por culpa de los gestos de la morena.

Al notar que Emma se estaba conteniendo para no gritar bajo su mano hacía los pliegues de la rubia, mojó sus dedos y la penetró dejando caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre el de Emma. Sus labios se unieron en un beso frenético mientras que la mano de Regina seguía moviéndose dentro de ella.

Emma aprovechó que Regina estaba distraída besando su cuello para meter su mano buena en las bragas. Notó que la morena estaba tan excitada como ella por lo que no le resultó difícil penetrarla.

-¡Dios!- Espetó Regina al sentirse invadida por la rubia.

-Muévete sobre mí.- Le pidió Emma.

Ambas se movían al mismo ritmo, sentía sus cuerpos tensarse al mismo tiempo. Ninguna de las dos quería llegar antes que la otra y aguantaban como podían, notando sus cuerpos al límite del placer.

-Venga, Regina.- Le murmuraba Emma que no sabía si podría aguantar más.

Al escuchar esas palabras la morena se dejó llevar, alcanzando un orgasmo arrebatador seguida de la rubia que no había podido aguantar ver la satisfacción dibujada en el rostro de la morena.

Regina se dejó caer hacía un lado mientras que Emma seguía boca arriba intentando coger aire. Las dos se giraron para poder mirarse, intensamente.

-No ha estado mal.- Susurró Regina cogiendo aire.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Emma ofendida.- Espera a que me quiten esto.- Espetó la rubia.

-Quizás para entonces me haya cansado de ti.- Bromeó Regina sonriendo.

-Quítate la ropa.- Espetó mirando la ropa interior que la alcaldesa todavía llevaba.

Regina se levantó y obedeció, disfrutaba notando la mirada de la rubia. Una mirada que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía sobre ella, no solo era pasión y deseo lo que veía sino que había mucho más y eso la llenaba de satisfacción y lo hacía todo mucho más intenso.

La morena se echó en la cama ya desnuda, Emma se giró sobre si misma con agilidad quedando a unos centímetros de los labios de la morena pero en lugar de besarla como Regina deseaba Emma bajó lentamente hasta acabar en medio de sus piernas.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Emma mordió el clítoris de Regina soltó un gemido ahogado de placer.

-No te detengas.- Le pido entonces Regina notando como Emma sabía lo que debía de hacer. La rubia tenía una técnica envidiable y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para darle el máximo placer a la alcaldesa.

Su lengua seguía torturando lentamente el clítoris de la morena que se había agarrado a las sábanas de la cama como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio y haciéndolo evitase caerse, sus nudillos comenzaban a tomar un tono blanquecino.

Emma seguía con sus movimientos pero se detenía cuando notaba que la morena iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, no es que quisiese torturarla todo lo contrario deseaba hacerla disfrutar aún más.

-¡Swan!- Gritó Regina al sentir como Emma se detenía por tercera vez.

La rubia sonriendo sabiendo que ya se estaba pasando y para evitar enfadar a la morena aumento ligeramente el ritmo y consiguió que Regina tuviese un arrebatador orgasmo. Antes de alzarse lamió los restos que allí quedaban y subió para dejarle un beso en el cuello a la morena.

-Retiro lo dijo.- Sentenció la morena.- Ha sido magnifico.- Aseguró dejando su cabeza reposar sobre el pecho de la rubia que sonría con satisfacción.

-Mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor.- Soltó Emma acariciando el cabello de Regina que se recuperaba aun.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo, un silencio que solo quería corroborar que todo lo que allí acababa de suceder era real. Ambas seguían abrazadas haciéndose caricias, disfrutaban de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la otra.

Emma pensaba levantarse para marchare a su casa, no sabía si Regina deseaba que se quedase a dormir o si prefería que no lo hiciese de momento. La morena la notó removerse incómoda y alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Regina.

-Debería de irme a casa, mañana tenemos que madrugar y…- La frase se quedó en el aire cuando Regina la besó.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir.- Aseguró entonces está volviendo a besarla.- Si necesitas ropa podemos pasar mañana temprano por allí.- Añadió Regina que no deseaba que Emma se fuese.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma abrazando de nuevo a Regina.- Novia.- Añadió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó alucinando por las ideas infantiles que tenía la rubia, ideas que en el fondo le encantaba.

-Novia.- Contestó Emma.- Me gusta cómo suena.- Emma se levantó y se quedó de rodillas en la cama mirando a la morena que seguía acostada.- Esta es Regina Mills, mi novia. Suena muy bien.- Añadió provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Suena muy bien, ahora vuelve a la cama que mañana tenemos que madrugar.- Pidió Regina apagando la lamparita de la mesa.

-Descansa, hermosa.- Murmuró Emma al odio de Regina.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por los ánimos. Os dejo este capítulo, espero que os guste.**


	15. Chapter 15

Regina se despertó al escuchar su móvil sonar, el día anterior había puesto la alarma por si acaso se quedaba dormida. Al despertar se encontró con una cabellera rubia desparramada arbitrariamente sobre su almohada.

Emma dormía boca abajo con su brazo bueno debajo de la almohada mientras que el otro colgaba por su lado de la cama. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la postura y al darse cuenta que el estridente sonido de su móvil no la había despertado.

La morena se levantó primero, se dio una ducha y se colocó una ropa más informal de lo habitual y salió en dirección a la cocina. La rubia parecía tan apaciblemente dormida que no deseaba despertarla aun. Preparó un café para ella y un chocolate para Emma, ya pararían a desayunar algo más apropiado de camino a Boston.

Regina subió con ambas tazas en su mano y se encontró con Emma en la misma postura pero ahora en el centro de la cama y destapada. No pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

-Emma.- La llamó dejando caer la sábana sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.- Swan…- La volvió a llamar esta vez dejando un beso en su espalda.

-Un poco más…- Pidió esta que se removió ligeramente.

-Tenemos que salir ya.- Explicó Regina sonriendo.

Emma se percató de donde estaba y de que había quedado con la morena y se levantó rápidamente volviendo a dejar caer su sábana a la cama. Regina no pudo evitar mirar con deseo el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Gracias.- Dijo cogiendo la taza que le tendía.

-Desayunaremos por el camino.- Soltó Regina intentando no alejar su mirada de los ojos de la rubia.- ¿Puedes taparte?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Te da vergüenza? –Preguntó sumamente sorprendida.

-Lo que me dan son ganas de saltarte encima.- Espetó entonces Regina levantándose.

-Vale… lo dejamos para después.- Dijo tapándose para que la morena dejase de mirarla así, sabía que ella tampoco podría controlarse si seguía haciéndolo.

Emma se ducho y se colocó la misma ropa que había traído la noche anterior después de haberla planchado y esperó a que Regina saliese del baño. Las dos se subieron al coche de la morena, el sol apenas estaba naciendo.

Regina le propuso ir a que se cambiase de ropa pero esta denegó la oferta, sabía que se haría más tarde y su ropa estaba limpia. Las dos sonrieron mirando como quedaba atrás el cartel de Storybrooke, Emma charlaba animadamente mientras que Regina sonreía.

-Tengo que llamar a Elsa.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Claro, hazlo.- Espetó entonces Regina.

Emma cogió el móvil y comenzó a charlar con Elsa, había dejado el bar en manos de sus empleados. Realmente confiaba en ellos pero con todo el tema de la inundación pensaba que podría haber algún problema.

-¿cómo va todo?- Preguntó la morena cuando escuchó a la rubia despedirse de Elsa.

-Todo va bien, al menos normal.- Contestó entonces ella.- Pensé que tendríamos más problemas para reabrir pero no ha sido así.- Explicó Emma.

-Me alegro.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- Graham seguriá investignado hasta encontrar a quién haya sido el culpable.- Soltó esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Emma que ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar al culpable.

-Soy la alcaldesa, lo sé todo.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo para después volver a mirar la carretera.

-Touché.

Emma sonrió y cogió la mano de Regina que descansaba sobre la palanca del cambio de marchas. Las dos siguieron charlando tranquilamente, Emma le contó cómo había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke, como había visto allí un lugar donde poder crecer como persona.

El viaje se hizo más ameno de lo que pensaban, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que habían entrado en Boston hacía unos minutos. Regina llamó a su madre y le informó de que ya estaba aparcando en el hospital para que le diese el número de la habitación del hospital.

-Te esperaré por aquí.- Dijo Emma apoyándose en el coche.

-Puedes acompañarme si quieres.- Contestó Regina cogiendo la mano de la rubia.

-Te confieso algo… me da un poco de pánico los hospitales. Me costó un mundo entrar cuando esto.- Dijo alzando su brazo escayolado.

-No hablas en serio…- Soltó Regina sonriendo.

-Vale, no quiero conocer a tu madre así.- Explicó Emma.- Aunque lo de los hospitales es una verdad a medias, no me gusta mucho.- Añadió la rubia.

-Vale, espérame aquí.- Regina se acercó y le dio un piquito para después subir.

Emma se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores mientras que Regina veía a su madre y a su tía. Realmente lo de los hospitales era verdad, de pequeña había tenido que acudir demasiadas veces a ellos, y por otra parte no deseaba conocer a Cora de esa manera, deseaba poder darle una buena imagen.

M&S

Regina subió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su tía, al llegar tocó a la puerta y se escuchó la voz de su madre dándole paso. La mujer mayor estaba discutiendo con su tía Lena, al parecer no se ponían de acuerdo con nada.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina entrando discretamente.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó entonces la mujer que estaba tumbada en la cama.

-Tía Lena.- Dijo acercándose y dándole dos besos.- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Regina notando como la mujer se había tensado al acercarse.

-Perfectamente, deseo marcharme a casa.- Contestó está mirando a Cora.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Regina dándole dos besos y un abrazo a su madre.

-¿Cómo estas, cariño?- Preguntó está dándole un abrazo cariñoso a su hija. Necesitaba su apoyo para convencer a su hermana de que se operase, sabía que Regina lo conseguiría.

-Bien.- Contestó estándose a los pies de la cama de su tía.

-¿Cómo estás, tía?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la mujer.

-Ya te he dicho que bien.- Contestó con su habitual tono ácido.- Quiero irme de aquí.

-Sabes que eso es contraproducente.- Dijo Regina mirándola.- Tienes que operarte y seguro que estarás bien.- Explicó la morena que conocía el diagnostico de Lena por su madre.

-No me quiero operar.- Soltó está casi gritando.- Me da igual morir.- Añadió después.

-Eso no es verdad.- Dijo Cora que había empezado a llorar.-No digas más eso.- Soltó la morena mayor que salió corriendo de la habitación.

Regina iba a levantarse para seguirla pero tenía que decirle algunas cosas a su tía, esa mujer había cambiado su personalidad al saber de la muerte de su hija. La muerte de Zelena había sido muy dolorosa para todas pero su madre se había vuelto casi completamente loca, no dejaba que nadie se le acercase, ni que cuidase de ella.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?- Preguntó Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.-Ella te quiere, no quiere que te pase nada y tú solo se lo agradeces con reproches.- Soltó más dura de lo que quería.- Entiendo tú dolor, Zelena era como una hermana para mí. También he sufrido con su muerte, también he llorado pero no por eso he dejado de vivir, ella no querría eso. No quieres morir, y lo sabes. Solo dices eso para sentir menos dolor. Deja de llorar y vuelve a vivir, Zelena, donde quiera que este, desea que lo hagas. Tú actitud nos hace daño a las dos. - Espetó esta.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Lena que la miraba sin saber que decir, un par de lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Es así, deja de ser la mujer insensible y sin corazón que quieres aparentar. Cora está sufriendo y tiene miedo de que algo te suceda así que habla con ella, lucha por tú vida y cuando salga del hospital vente a Storybrooke con nosotras. Sabes que somos una familia, siempre lo hemos sido. La muerte de Zelena fue trágica, lo sé, lo he vivido también pero aislarte no es la solución. No quiero hacerte año con mis palabras, solo quiero que te des cuenta de las cosas. Nosotras nos preocupamos por ti.- Espetó Regina levantándose para ir a buscar a su madre.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Lena que se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su sobrina era la realidad.- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo empezando a llorar.

Regina se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente, sabía que había sido muy dura pero se daría por satisfecha si con ello conseguía que volviese a ser la que era, o al menos parecerse. Sabía que el dolor por la muerte e Zelena nunca desaparecería pero al menos mejoraría un poco.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emma había vuelto al hospital, había comprado un donut y estaba sentada en un banco que había en la puerta comiendo con avidez. Esperaba a que Regina saliese y la invitaría a almorzar.

Estaba concentrada en su móvil cuando vio a una mujer que salía llorando y se quedaba mirando hacía su alrededor. Parecía que no sabía lo que deseaba hacer o decir, se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras seguía mirando hacía su alrededor. Comenzó a andar y se golpeó contra otra mujer que entraba hacía el hospital.

Emma se levantó entonces y la ayudó a recoger su bolso que había caído al suelo, la mujer agradeció con la cabeza la ayuda y se disculpó con la mujer con la que había golpeado.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó entonces Emma al ver que seguía llorando.

-Sí, gracias.- Contestó entonces esta.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó de nuevo.- Venga, siéntese aquí.- Pidió cogiendo del brazo con cuidado a la morena llevándola hacía el banco en que había estado sentada.- Tome.- Le tendió un pañuelo de papel para que pudiese secarse las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.- Dijo está secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- Preguntó Emma.- Por cierto, me llamo Emma.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Cora.- Contestó está cogiendo la mano, ya ha ayudado más que suficiente.- Aseguró esta.

-Tengo un poco de chocolate, dicen que eso ayuda.- Dijo sacando un trozo de su bolso.

Emma se lo dio y la mujer comenzó a comer un pequeño trozo. La rubia no quería decir nada poco apropiado. Que saliese llorando del hospital no era una buena señal y sabía que era mejor mantenerse en silencio.

Ambas seguían sentadas una al lado de la otra sin decirse nada cuando Regina salió por la puerta del hospital. Emma se levantó y se quedó mirando a la morena que se acercó a ella para después quedarse mirando a su madre sentada al lado de Emma.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la mujer que comía un trozo de chocolate.

-Cariño.- Contestó está levantándose y acercándose a su hija.

-¿Es tú madre?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida, el caso es que ahora que las veía juntas podía ver el parecido entre las dos.

-Así es. ¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó mirándolas a ambas.

-Me ha ayudado, al salir tropecé y ella me ayudo.- Contestó entonces ella. -¿Quién eres?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

-Soy…soy…- Emma no era capaz de seguir con esa frase.

-Es Emma Swan.- Soltó entonces Regina.- Es la mujer con la que salgo.- Aseguró entonces está cogiendo su mano.

Emma no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase, que Regina la presentarse así la había alegrado y enorgullecido. Después de que rechazase su beso en el bar pensó que la morena no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer pública su relación pero si se lo había dicho a su madre era muy buena señal.

-¿Tenéis una relación?- Preguntó está sorprendida.

-Así es… es reciente, mama.- Explicó entonces Regina.

-Encantada.- Contestó entonces Cora alzando la mano para saludar a Emma que respondió con una sonrisa.-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó esta.

-Fue con quién tuve el accidente.- Le explicó Regina.

-Vaya, que casualidad.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Mama, tía Lena quiere verte.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Vale, voy a subir.- Aseguró entonces.- Me alegró de haberte conocido.- Aseguró entonces Cora.- Nos veremos.- Añadió.

-Claro.- Dijo Emma mirando fijamente a la morena mayor.

Cora se marchó después de despedirse de ambas y sonrió al verla. Ambas se quedaron a solas, Regina se quedó mirando a Emma que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar o que hacer.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Regina sumamente sorprendida.

-No sé, no me esperaba encontrarme así a tu madre.- Contestó entonces Emma.- ¿Ha ido bien?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Sí, al parecer mi tía está más tranquila.- Aseguró entonces esta.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.- Dijo Emma acercándose y cogiendo su mano.

-Vendré a verla antes de irnos a Storybrooke, al parecer el médico pasara a verla dentro de unas horas.- Explicó Regina.

-Vale, pues vayamos a comer.- Contestó Emma.- He visto un restaurante aquí al lado que está de maravilla.- Añadió entonces ella.

Emma llegó a Regina al restaurante que había visto al ir a comprar algo dulce para comer. El restaurante era pequeño pero acogedor, su especialidad era la carne al horno y eso le encantaba a la rubia.

Las dos almorzaron tranquilamente charlando sobre lo que Regina había hablado con su tía y como esta había reaccionado. Emma ahora comprendía cual era la situación y se había dado cuenta de que era algo complejo.

Al terminar de almorzar se marcharon hacía un parque cercano a dar un paseo, Emma reconocía casi todo pues el orfanato donde se había criado estaba a poca distancia de allí. Las dos pasearon un rato y se comieron un helado que Emma insistió en comprar, Regina hacía todo lo que no solía hacer al estar con Emma.

-Se está haciendo tarde.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de la morena que miraba el enorme lago de patos.

-Cierto.- Espetó entonces Regina mirando su reloj.

-Entonces vayamos al hospital.- Dijo esta.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Regina levantándose calmadamente.

-Estas preciosa.- Tuvo que decir Emma al ver a su novia alisándose la ropa casi compulsivamente.

Emma se levantó y besó sus labios, estaban tan ensimismadas que no se dieron cuenta de que un niño lloraba alrededor de ellas. La rubia se separó unos segundos después y se quedó mirando hacía el pequeño, un niño rubio de unos dos o tres años caminaba desorientado.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?- Preguntó entonces Regina agachándose a su lado.

-Mami, mami.- Repetía él sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquilo pequeño, encontraremos a tu mami.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa en su cara para que se relajase. - ¿Quieres un helado?- Preguntó la rubia para relajarlo.

-mami.- Volvió a decir él.

-Intenta que se calme, voy a ir a buscar a un policía.- Contestó entonces Regina con una sonrisa en la cara para evitar que el péquelo siguiese llorando.

-Vale.- Dijo entonces está.

Emma cogió al niño y se sentó en un banco. Le empezó a contar un cuento mientras que el pequeño parecía dejar de llorar. Emma consiguió que se calmase un poco y cuando iba a llevarlo a comprarle un helado escuchó a una mujer gritar y llorar a su espalda, la rubia se giró y se quedó estática.

El niño salió corriendo al ver a su madre llorando y llamándolo, por su parte Emma seguía estática. Su cuerpo se había bloqueado al ver a la mujer que tenía delante, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento Regina apareció en el parque junto con un policía que miraba la escena sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía. La morena llegó a la altura de Emma y cogió su mano, notó como la rubia estaba estática y como no había podido ni moverse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la morena le había cogido la mano.

Regina levantó la cabeza para ver que estaba sucediéndole y se quedó petrificada al ver a la mujer que abrazaba al pequeño. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de hacer o decir nada más. Ambas estaban estupefactas.

M&S

 **Os dejo con toda la duda… ¿Quién pensáis que puede ser?**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Quién quién eres?- Preguntó Emma casi sin poder hablar.

La mujer cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo levantó para poder mirar a las dos mujeres que se cogían de la mano. Esta también se quedó completamente estática y estupefacta ante la situación.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó la mujer mirándola aún más sorprendida de verla.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Emma que seguía sin saber que más hacer.

Regina por su parte seguía sin recuperarse de la impresión, sus manos estaban apretadas y no se soltaban. Emma parecía estar recuperándose un poco más rápido de lo que lo hacía la morena. El policía se había marchado al darse cuenta de que el pequeño había encontrado a su madre.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar Emma al ver que la mujer no contestaba.

-Soy tu hermana.- Contestó está.

-Yo no tengo hermanos.- Espetó la rubia.

La mujer que tenía delante de ella era exactamente igual, era su doble, un clon con el pelo mucho más corto además llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras. La impresión que había causado aún era notable, tanto que Regina seguía sin responder y sin saber que hacer o decir ante la situación. El niño no se había dado cuenta del parecido que ambas mujeres tenían, pero ya en brazos de su madre señaló varias veces a Emma pero sin decir nada.

-Soy Jackie Swan.- Contestó está acercándose un poco para verla más de cerca.

-¿Swan?- Preguntó Emma.- ¿Cómo… cómo?- Preguntó alucinando bastante sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto.

-Te lo puedo explicar todo, de verdad.- Aseguró entonces Jackie.

-Yo… yo… ¿Emma?- Dijo Regina intentando hablar.

-Explícamelo.- Soltó entonces Emma mirando al pequeño que se había dormido en brazos de su madre.

-Soy tu hermana, tu hermana gemela. He pasado años buscándote.- Espetó está.

-¿Sabías que yo existía?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Desde hace cuatro años.- Contestó Jackie.- ¿Podemos sentarnos? Oliver pesa un poco.- Dijo mirando a su hijo.

Emma y Regina se sentaron en el banco donde habían pasado esa tarde y vieron como Jackie y su hijo se había sentado también allí. Las tres adultas estaban bastante impresionadas y no eran capaces de hablar.

-Explícame.- Espetó Emma cuando se cansó del silencio.

-Somos hermanas gemelas, por eso nos parecemos tanto.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Te he estado buscando durante años pero perdí tu pista en el último orfanato en el que estuviste- Explicó esta.

-¿Cómo que hermanas gemelas?- Preguntó Regina alucinada.- ¿Emma?- Preguntó.

-Yo no sé nada.- Contestó esta.- Me abandonaron cuando solo tenía unos días de vida.- Explicó Emma.

-No es así. Mama no te abandonó.- Casi gritó llorando.

-¿Cómo qué no?- Preguntó Emma.- Me dejó a la orilla de una carretera.- Espetó.

-No fue así.- Gritó de nuevo.- Ella no quería eso, tuvo que hacerlo para salvarnos.

Emma había empezado a llorar y Regina pasó su brazo por la cintura y la acercó a ella para reconfortarla. Eso la estaba dejando bastante mal y a la morena le dolía verla así, le preocupaba su estado actual.

-No quiero saberlo.- Espetó Emma levantándose precipitadamente.

Emma echó a correr de repente dejando a Regina completamente estupefacta. Regina se quedó sentada sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto, la reacción de la rubia la había sorprendido y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Eres su pareja?- Preguntó Jackie.

-Así es.- Contestó Regina levantándose para seguir a Emma.

Jackie sacó una tarjeta de su bolso, en ella ponía su nombre. Al parecer trabajaba en una agencia inmobiliaria, allí aparecía un móvil y su nombre. Se lo tendió a Regina que lo cogió lentamente.

-Si quiere saber qué sucedió solo tiene que llamarme, la he buscado durante varios años.- Aseguró entonces Jackie.- Me gustaría poder explicarle todo lo sucedido, me gustaría poder conocerla.- Añadió.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla. Le daré tu tarjeta.- Aseguró entonces está.

Regina se despidió y salió detrás de Emma, no tenía muy claro hacía donde se habría dirigido pero decidió ir al hospital. Supuso que habría ido para allá. Al llegar al aparcamiento se encontró a la rubia acostada sobre el capó del coche con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Emma se encontraba superada, la última semana había sido una total locura. El accidente con su coche, su brazo roto, el sabotaje en el bar, la relación con Regina, toda su vida parecía haberse puesto del revés. Ahora aparecía una mujer que era exactamente igual que ella y que decía ser su hermana, no solo decía ser su hermana, sino que le tiraba al suelo todo lo que había pensado sobre su familia desde que era pequeña. Su corazón se encontraba en un puño, no sabía que hacer o decir. Se encontraba algo mareada, escuchó los tacones de Regina sonar acercándose a donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la morena mirándola.

-Bueno…- Soltó ella.

-Debes darme una mejor excusa para estar subida en mi coche.- Dijo en tono de broma para intentar aliviar la tensión.

-Perdón. Es algo que solía hacer cuando era más joven.- Soltó entonces Emma bajándose.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo las dos manos de la rubia para que la mirase.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Emma.- ¿La has visto?- Preguntó aun alucinada.-Era yo.- Soltó.

-Tú eres más guapa.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso en los labios.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la morena. Regina tenía miedo de que Emma se enfadase con ella por haberle cogido la tarjeta a Jackie pero no le había quedado más remedio que hacerlo.

-Emma, ella me ha dado su tarjeta.- Dijo sacándola.- Dice que si quieres conocer la historia te la puede contar.- Añadió Regina explicándole.

-No sé si quiero saberlo…- Contestó Emma.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a dormir?- Preguntó Regina.- Puedo reservar una habitación de hotel.- Explicó la morena.

-Mañana tenemos que trabajar…- Dijo aunque no muy convencida.

-Puedo avisar para tomarme un día y tú puedes confiar en Elsa y Anna, además con tu mano no es que puedas hacer mucho.- Explicó entonces esta.- Solo dime una cosa…- Murmuró Regina cogiendo las mejillas de la morena para obligarla a mirarla.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma.

-Dime que no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad.- Contestó Regina.

-No… no se…. Siempre he querido saber porque mis padres me abandonaron.- Explicó entonces Emma.

-Tal vez ella pueda aclarártelo, y podemos comprobar todo lo que dice. Pedimos una prueba de ADN, contratamos un detective…- Empezó a divagar a la morena.

-No sé.- Dijo Emma que no sabía que decir.- Gracias.- Soltó de repente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina.

-Por estar aquí, por apoyarme.- Dijo Emma.

-Es un placer.- Aseguró dándole un beso en los labios.-Llamaré al hotel donde se aloja mi madre, reservaré una habitación y nos quedaremos aquí. Llámala y queda con ella mañana.- Dijo Regina sacando su móvil.

Regina se alejó un poco para darle algo de privacidad a Emma que miraba la tarjeta que tenía entre sus dedos. La morena estaba llamando al hotel para poder reservar una habitación para ambas, realmente era un cambio de planes pero sabía que Emma necesitaba saber, necesitaba aclarar las cosas y ella quería ayudarla y no dejarla sola. Esa mujer se estaba metiendo muy dentro y eso a veces le daba miedo y otras toda la fortaleza para salir hacia delante.

Emma marcó el numero un par de veces y lo borro hasta que miró a Regina, al verla tan segura y dirigiéndole una sonrisa la confortó y se animó a llamar. La mujer que tenía prácticamente la misma voz que ella contestó. Las dos quedaron en verse para desayunar al día siguiente.

-Vayamos a comprarnos algo de ropa para mañana.- dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma.

-¿No vas a ver a tu tía?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Sí, pero antes de que cierren las tiendas nos hacen faltas unas cosas.- Contestó Regina.

-Siempre tan perfeccionista.- Dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de la morena.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Para que luego digáis que soy mala... os dejo capítulo rápido.**

 **Un poco de chantaje... (Vuelvo a la crueldad) Si llegamos a los 200 comentarios os publicó el siguiente antes de que acabe el día (En España).**


	18. Chapter 18

Las dos se encaminaron hacía un centro comercial cercano. Emma estaba sumamente nerviosa y la morena lo sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, por lo que intentaba distraerla hablándole de cualquier cosa y diciéndole todo lo que quería comprar.

-¿Lo haces mucho? –Preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina mirando un escaparate.

-Decidir quedarte en una ciudad cuando no lo tenías planeado.- Contestó Emma.

-Nunca.- Soltó Regina.

-Lo imaginaba…- Dijo y vio como la alcaldesa alzaba sus cejas.- No eres de las que viaja sin equipaje.- Añadió para explicarse.

-¿Tú sí?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, he estado un mes solo con dos mudas de ropa.- Explicó Emma.- Me escapé de un orfanato con una mochila donde solo cabía una camiseta y unos pantalones.- Añadió esta.

-Tuvo que ser difícil.- Dijo Regina apretó la mano de Emma.

-Lo fue pero me hizo más fuerte.- Aseguró Emma mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

Regina sonrió y miró a la rubia. Emma se quedó mirando una tienda de videojuegos, la morena no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara infantil que tenía puesta la rubia. La alcaldesa se paró para que Emma pudiese ver lo que sea que mirase allí.

-¡Que pasada!- Espetó Emma.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina.

-Es un nuevo juego.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Quieres que entremos?- Preguntó la morena mirándola.

-No, lo pediré para que me lo envíen a Storybrook. Vayamos a comprar lo que necesites.- Contestó Emma que realmente no quería gastar ese dinero en un juego.

-Vale.- Espetó Regina.

Regina entró en una tienda donde solía comprarse los trajes de chaqueta, al llegar la saludaron con su nombre por lo que Emma sonrió al darse cuenta de que la conocían. La morena se probó uno par de pantalones y unas blusas, cada vez que se lo probaba salían para que la rubia la viese y diese su visto bueno. Regina sabía que no tenía que comprar otra muda de ropa pues no pasaría nada si se ponía la misma ropa dos días seguidos pero así conseguía distraer a Emma.

-Ese me gusta.- dijo Emma al ver a Regina con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa blanca con un escoté bastante considerable.

-Creo que no te gustan mis trajes.- Dijo Regina de broma. Emma había elogiado más todos los atuendos que la morena había elegido con vaqueros que con trajes.

-¡Qué va!- Espetó Emma levantándose y quedando a pocos centímetros de la morena.- tus trajes me fascinan pero no quiero desentonar contigo.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Tú no desentonas conmigo.- Aseguró Regina reduciendo la distancia para poder besarla lentamente.

Emma se volvió a sentar y dejó que la morena se cambiase de ropa. La dependiente llegó en ese momento y lanzó una lasciva mirada a Regina que no pasó desapercibida para Emma que al ver como la morena le daba las ropas que se iba a llevar se acercó y le dejo un beso en los labios.

-Te espero fuera.- Dijo Emma.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina volviendo a besarla.

Regina pagó la cuenta y salió, se encontró a Emma esperándola en la puerta con su móvil en la mano. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido y de dio cuenta de que esta estaba jugando.

-Esa dependienta te devoraba con la mirada.- Dijo Emma que había escuchado a Regina acercarse pero lo había ignorado.

-Ya lo sé.- Contestó Regina que había notado la mala cara que Emma había puesto en ese momento.

-¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó la rubia que caminaba a su lado para dirigirse hacia otra tienda.

-Sí, me ha dado su número un par de veces.- Contestó la alcaldesa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sin poder evitar mostrar sus celos.

-Sí.- Contestó esta.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?- Preguntó Emma.

-Porque me gusta la ropa que tienen, además de que me suelen hacer los trajes a medida.- Explicó la morena.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma sin más.

-Tranquila, creó que le has dejado muy claro que soy tuya.- Dijo en tono de broma Regina.

La morena tiró de la mano de Emma y esta quedó de cara a ella. Regina entrelazó su mano libre en el pelo de la rubia y juntó sus labios con pasión y ardor. Realmente le daba igual el lugar donde se encontraba, solo quería demostrarle a esa mujer que tenía allí que solo le interesaba ella.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó Emma mirándola.

-¿quieres comprar algo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara que la morena no vio.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la encaminó hacía una tienda de lencería. Regina soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta pero no se iba a intimidar. La rubia cogió un par de mudas para ellas, nada demasiado provocador pues ella era más práctica que otra cosa. Por su parte la morena cogió dos conjuntos de encaje negro que provocaron la mirada lasciva de la rubia. Regina se negó a probárselos, aunque Emma hubiese deseado meterse con ella en uno de esos probadores.

Cada una pagó su parte y salieron de allí. Emma se compró unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas pero la morena vio una chaqueta de cuero que a ella le quedaría genial.

-¿Me esperas aquí?- Preguntó Regina dejando a Emma en frente de una heladería.

-Claro. ¿Quieres un helado?- Preguntó Emma.

-Ponte en la cola, no tardaré.- Aseguró está dándole un beso en los labios.

Regina se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda donde había visto la chaqueta y se la compró, sabía que le quedaría de maravilla a la rubia. Estaba deseando verla con ella. La metió en una de las bolsas que ya llevaba para que la rubia no sospechara nada.

Ambas tomaron algo y se marcharon al hospital. Las dos subieron a la habitación, Cora ya conocía a Emma y esta fue presentada a Lena. Después de pasar un rato allí las dos salieron en dirección al hotel, Cora les había ofrecido su habitación pues en el hospital tenía un sofá cama donde ella se estaba quedando, pero le explicó que habían reservado otra.

Regina cogió la mano de Emma y la dirigió hacía la habitación que había reservado, al entrar dejaron las bolsas encima del sofá que allí había.

Emma se quitó los zapatos y saltó sobre la cama quedándose completamente estirada, Regina no podía dejar de sonreír al estar a su lado.

-Esto es el paraíso.- Aseguró Emma que ya había discutido con Regina por no haberla dejado pagar la habitación.

-No está mal.- Contestó Regina quitándose sus tacones.

-Ven aquí.- Pidió la rubia que ahora estaba de rodillas en mitad de la cama.

-Necesito una ducha.- Dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, nos ducharemos después.- Susurró provocadoramente Emma.- Vamos a sudar, mucho.- Añadió después.

Regina notó como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al escuchar esas palabras con el tono de voz tan ronco que Emma tenía en ese momento.

La alcaldesa recorrió la distancia que había entre Emma y ella. Puso su mano en el pecho de Emma y la empujó para que quedase acostada boca arriba en la cama. La morena apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de la rubia y beso sus labios apasionadamente. Emma bajó sus manos al trasero de la morena obligándola a reducir el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambas.

-Quítate la ropa.- Espetó la rubia cuando Regina la dejó respirar.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espeto vuestros comentarios.**

 **Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, y aunque es un poco tarde (en España) os dejo el capítulo por esos 200 comentarios. Muchas gracias! Sois geniales!**


	19. Chapter 19

Regina se levantó de la cama y se quitó rápidamente su blusa y sus vaqueros quedando solo en ropa interior. Vio como la mirada de la rubia se centraba en ella y como sus ojos se oscurecían, le encantaba provocar esas cosas en Emma.

-¿Más?- Preguntó Regina pasando sus manos por el pelo mientras movía las caderas.

-El tanga.- Pidió Emma mirándola mientras se mordía los labios.

-¿cómo se piden las cosas?- Preguntó Regina.

Emma no contestó a eso, se levantó y se puso de pie en la cama quitándose toda su ropa rápidamente. Ella se había quedado completamente desnuda mientras que Regina seguía moviéndose lentamente y la miraba. La alcaldesa tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para no lanzarse sobre Emma que se movía rápidamente.

Los pechos de la rubia estaban completamente erectos y se movían mientras que Emma saltaba para sacarse sus ceñidos pantalones. Regina sacó toda la fuerza de voluntad que no recordaba tener.

-Quítatela.- Pidió Emma ahora desnuda sobre la cama.

Regina vio como Emma echaba hacía abajo las sábanas de la cama con las piernas. La morena obedeció y se las quitó sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, quería ver cualquier acción o gesto que esta hiciese.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Regina que le había tirado el tanga a Emma que lo cogió al vuelo sonriendo.

-El sujetador.- Contestó Emma apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Dobló sus piernas y las abrió dejando ver a Regina.

-Juegas con fuego…- Susurró Regina que se estaba quitando la parte de arriba lentamente.

-Me encanta quemarme.- Contestó entonces Emma pasando su mano por sus pliegues, estaba totalmente mojada.

Regina se quedó ahora sí completamente desnuda de píe a los pies de la cama mientras que Emma jugaba con su clítoris ante la atenta mirada de Regina que seguía mirándola sin moverse.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó gimiendo de placer pero sin dejar de mirar ese cuerpo perfecto de Regina.

La alcaldesa entró de rodillas en la cama y se fue acercando lentamente mirándola fijamente. Al llegar a la altura de Emma se tumbó en la cama retirando la mano de Emma para comenzar a lamer los pliegues de la rubia que soltó un gemido ahogado ante el movimiento de la morena.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Emma entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la morena para animarla a seguir donde mismo estaba.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, le alegraba enormemente lo que le provocaba a la rubia que gemía y decía su nombre con la voz ronca y excitada. Los movimientos de la lengua de Regina eran lentas y cuidadosas.

-Entra.- Espetó al notar los dedos de la morena jugando con ella.

La morena obedeció e introdujo sus dos dedos en el interior de Emma que estaba completamente húmeda. Los movimientos eran lentos y constantes acompañados por los movimientos de su lengua sobre su clítoris.

-Joder, Regina.- Espetó Emma que cada vez tiraba más del cabello de la morena.

Regina aumento el ritmo ligeramente pero sin llegar a darle a Emma lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba. Era un movimiento constante pero que no conseguía que Emma alcanzase el orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

-Me voy a correr.- susurró la rubia que ya no aguantaba más a pesar de la lentitud de la alcaldesa.

Regina decidió no hacerla sufrir más y aumento notablemente sus movimientos notando como sus dedos cada vez se movían con mayor dificultad dentro de la rubia. Emma soltó un gemido ahogado acompañado del nombre de la morena. La satisfacción fue tal que la rubia se quedó casi sin respiración, su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

La morena salió de entre las piernas de la rubia y se acostó a su lado dejando un beso en los labios entreabiertos de la rubia que respiraba como podía.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

-No ha estado nada mal.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿No ha estado mal?- Preguntó la alcaldesa secándose algunas gotas de sudor que había por su frente.

Regina se quedó mirando unos segundos a Emma para levantarse después de la cama y dirigirse al baño. La rubia la miró entonces marcharse y se levantó para seguirla, su respiración seguía algo acelerada.

El agua estaba llenando la gran bañera que había en el centro del baño. La morena añadió una gran cantidad de gel de baño haciendo que la espuma y las burbujas se hiciesen muy notables. Emma la miraba intensamente mientras Regina se movía por el baño.

Emma pasó las manos por la cintura de Regina juntando sus cuerpos. La morena notaba los pezones erectos de la rubia en su espalda y sus labios recorrer su cuello y su espalda, mientras sus manos pasaban por sus muslos y su abdomen.

-Ha sido magnifico, fantástico, maravilloso.- Explicó entonces Emma mientras mordía el cuello lentamente sin dejar marcas.- Ha sido increíble, tú eres increíbles.- Añadió cogiendo los dos pechos de la morena con sus manos.

-Ya lo sabía.- Aseguró entonces Regina que se dejaba acariciar.

-¿Me puedo bañar contigo?- Preguntó Emma mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Realmente deseas bañarte?- Preguntó la morena sabiendo las intenciones de Emma.

-Quiero bañarte, enjabonarte, acariciarte…- Contestó susurrándoselo al oído.

Regina gimió al notar que Emma apretaba sus pechos ligeramente y tiraba un poco de sus pezones que estaba sumamente sensibles. La bañera estaba casi lista por lo que la alcaldesa se separó un poco y se metió lentamente dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase al agua caliente. Emma entró después colocándose detrás de ella, haciendo que la morena descansase sobre su cuerpo.

Antes de hacer nada más recogió el pelo de Regina con una pinza que esta tenía colocada en la mesita que había al lado de la bañera.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Lo estoy, gracias.- Aseguró Emma.- ahora solo cierra los ojos y relájate.- Le pidió Emma que había cogido una esponja echándole un poco de gel de baño.

Regina obedeció, Emma comenzó a pasar la esponja por el cuello de Regina que tenía sus brazos cómodamente colocados sobre las piernas de Emma, que estaba a cada lado de su cuerpo. La rubia fue bajando la esponja por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, allí paró y obligó a la morena a reclinarse un poco más hacía atrás, apoyándose completamente sobre su pecho, mojó un poco más la esponja y empezó a enjabonar el pecho de la morena que gemía ante los lento y cuidadosos movimientos de la rubia.

Emma pasó la esponja por todo el pecho y la barriga de la alcaldesa para después pasar a limpiar sus muslos, todo con una lentitud y una calma casi tortuosa. Poco después la dejó la esponja a un lado y continuo haciendo sus caricias con las manos, quería disfrutar de la suavidad de cuerpo de la morena.

Lentamente bajo sus caricias hacía sus muslos, lentamente y con calma comenzó a acariciar el clítoris hinchado de la morena que gemía con los ojos cerrados. Mientras que hacía eso sus labios besaban y mordían con cariño el cuello de la morena que se tensaba y se contraía contra su cuerpo.

Emma besó su cuello lentamente para después penetrarla con dos dedos. Calmadamente se movió en su interior mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos y mordiendo su cuello.

La rubia estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no mojar su brazo escayolado, aunque un par de veces se había dejado llevar por la sensación y había estado a punto de meterlo en el agua. Regina estaba tan concentrada en las caricias de la rubia que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Venga, alcaldesa, nota mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo.- Decía Emma casi en un murmullo para provocar aún más a la morena.- Siéntelo.- Seguía diciendo.- Me encanta tu cuerpo, tus pechos, tus labios, dios, esos labios han nacido para ser besados.- El cuerpo de Regina cada vez estaba más tenso.- Déjate llevar.- Dijo.- Déjame llevarte al cielo.- Con esas palabras la morena atrapó los dedos de Emma en su interior y soltó un gemido de placer mientras que su respiración se aceleraba.

Emma salió del interior de Regina y comenzó a enjabonarla de nuevo calmadamente, la alcaldesa no pudo evitar bostezar. Estaba completamente agotada en ese momento, las caricias de Emma la había relajado hasta tal punto que casi se había quedado dormida en la bañera.

-Vayamos a la cama.- Murmuró a su oído.

Ambas salieron de la bañera, se secaron la una a la otra entre risas y caricias y después se fueron a la cama.

-No tenemos pijama.- Soltó Regina golpeándose mentalmente.

-¿De verdad crees que necesitamos pijama?- Preguntó Emma metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo mismo que Emma, la alcaldesa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y se abrazaron. Así se quedaron dormidas, juntas, abrazadas.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	20. Chapter 20

Regina fue la primera en despertarse, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Emma la hacía sentirse sumamente tranquila y cómoda. No quería salir de allí pero necesitaba ponerse en movimiento, quería pedir un café para después dirigirse al hospital. Emma mientras se dirigiría a ver a la que decía ser su hermana.

El servicio de habitaciones tocó a la puerta y fue la morena quien abrió con el albornoz puesto. Emma se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Buenos días.- dijo Regina dándole su taza de café.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Emma.

-Hoy no había chocolate, puedes tomarlo más tarde.- Explicó la morena.

-Suelo tomar café, es lo único que me consigue hacer persona.- Aseguró Emma sentándose en la cama.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo la alcaldesa sentándose en frente de ella.- ¿quieres que te lleve hasta allí?- Preguntó dejando la taza en la mesa para comenzar a vestirse.

-Puedo ir en taxi.- Contestó entonces ella.

-No me importa acercarte.- Aseguró quitándose el albornoz quedándose completamente desnuda.

-Entonces lo aceptó.- Dijo Emma levantándose y caminando hacía Regina.

-Pues vístete o llegarás tarde.- Soltó la morena que notó la respiración de la rubia en su cuello.

-Es que este cuerpo es una tentación, una maravillosa tentación.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Tienes un tatuaje.- Casi grito pues no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- Preguntó Regina que pensaba que lo había visto.

-No.- Contestó.- Creó que he estado demasiado ocupada con otras partes de tu cuerpo.- Soltó acariciando la parte baja de su espalda donde estaba el tatuaje de la mujer.

-Vete a vestir.- Dijo dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

-¿Qué significa?- Preguntó Emma volviendo a acariciarla.

-Es una rosa de los vientos, me la hice cuando en un momento de mi vida no sabía hacía donde me dirigía- Espetó entonces esta.

-Me gusta.- Contestó la rubia acariciándolo suavemente. Era pequeño y en color negro, realmente no era un tatuaje llamativo pero le quedaba muy bien a la morena.

Regina solo sonrió y se alejó para terminar de arreglarse, sí seguía tan cerca de la rubia sabía que volverían a la cama y no saldrían de allí en todo el día y ambas necesitaban solucionar muchas cosas para poder volver a Storybrook por la tarde.

Emma se vistió también con bastante dificultad, le costó un mundo meter su mano por la camiseta de tirantes. Hasta que Regina no se acercó a ayudarla no paró de blasfemar.

-Te he comprado algo…- Dijo una vez que la rubia ya estaba totalmente vestida.

-No hacía falta, Regina.- Dijo Emma que miró como la morena sacaba una bolsa de detrás de unos de los sillones que allí había.

-Sé que no, pero la vi, me gusto y pensé que te quedaría de maravilla.- Aseguró la alcaldesa sacando la chaqueta de cuero de la bolsa mostrándosela a Emma.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo dándole un apasionado beso para después ponérsela y salir del hotel.

Regina la dejó en la puerta de la cafetería donde había quedado con Jackie y después de despedirse con un profundo y cariñoso beso se marchó hacía el hospital donde su madre ya la estaba esperando.

M&S

Llevaba algo más de cinco minutos sentada cuando vio como esa mujer demasiado parecida a ella entraba y la buscaba con la mirada. Emma alzó su brazo bueno y espero hasta que esta se hubo sentado. Ambas pidieron un café y un pastel, la situación era sumamente incómoda para las dos.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido escucharme.- Dijo Jackie rompiendo el silencio.

-Regina me ha convencido pero no por eso…- Emma iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila, solo charlamos.- Aseguró entonces Jackie.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hermana?- Preguntó la rubia, no quería andarse con rodeos.

-Cuando mama murió me dijo que había tenido otra hija, una hermana gemela…- Empezó pero se vio interrumpida por Emma.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Perdona. Sarah Swan, ella era nuestra madre.- Contestó esta.- Un hombre la atropello cuando iba de camino a nuestra casa, cuando llegue al hospital estaba despierta pero no podían hacer nada por ella.- Dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por sus mejillas.- Yo tenía 17 años.- Explicó.

-¿Swan?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, ella te dio su apellido antes de abandonarte y después tuvo que cambiárselo.- Explicó Jackie.

-No entiendo nada.- Dijo Emma pasando sus manos por el pelo nerviosa.

-Déjame contarte toda la historia.- Emma solo asintió intentando procesar toda la información.- Cuando nosotras nacimos mama estaba con un hombre, un borracho que la maltrataba. Él le dio una paliza casi de muerte cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, pues no era suyo, sino de Robert, que era nuestro padre y murió en un atraco.- Empezó a contar intentando ser lo más clara y coherente aunque la historia fuese sumamente compleja.- Mama dejo a ese hombre pocos meses antes de que naciésemos, pensaba quedarse con las dos, cuidarnos y educarnos pero cuando iba de camino a casa desde el hospital ese hombre la abordo. La obligo a dejarnos en la orilla de la carretera.

-¿A ambas?- Preguntó Emma cortando el monologo.

-Sí.- Contestó esta.- Ella volvió dos meses después al orfanato en el que estábamos pero solo yo estaba allí, a ti te habían adoptado y ella no pudo hacer nada para recuperarte. Lo intentó pero no lo consiguió.- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué cambio en esos dos meses?- Preguntó Emma.

-Ese hombre se suicidio, una sobredosis.- Explicó entonces Jackie.-Ella me adopto, demostrando después que era mi madre biológica. Intentó encontrarte pero tus padres adoptivos habían cambiado tus apellidos y le fue imposible. Después de pasar más de cinco años intentando encontrarte desistió, pensó que serías más feliz con la familia con la que estabas.- Emma a estas alturas ya estaba llorando. Todas sus teorías no eran para nada parecidos a la realidad.

-No fui feliz.- Soltó amargamente Emma.- Cuando tenía cuatro años me devolvieron al orfanato, después pasé por varias casas más hasta que hui.- Espetó amargamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Dijo Jackie llorando.- Intente encontrarte pero te perdí la pista cuando te marchaste de Boston.- Espetó esta.- Quería conocerte, contarte la historia. Mama me pidió que lo hiciera, que te contara la verdad y que te dijera que sí que te amaba.- Aseguró entonces.- Ella nos amaba a las dos, solo nos abandonó para protegernos.

-Esta… esta historia es totalmente perturbadora.- Aseguró ella.- Yo siempre he pensado que mis padres no me querían, que me habían abandonado para que muriese y no tener que hacerse cargo de mi.- Dijo llorando.

-No fue así.- Aseguró cogiendo sus manos.- Ella nos quería. Me gustaría, me gustaría poder conocerte.- Espetó ella.

-Yo… no lo sé. Necesito digerir todo esto, es mucha información.-Aseguró Emma.

-Lo sé, tranquila. No hay prisa.- Espetó Jackie.- Toma.- La mujer sacó un pequeño libro de su bolso.- Creó que deberías de tenerlo.

Emma abrió el libro y se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño álbum. En él se veía las fotos de las ecografías de ambas acompañadas de sus fechas. Al pasar la siguiente página pudo ver una foto de su madre, embarazada. Era realmente hermosa. Su pelo rubio, igual que ambas, sus ojos claros y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía sus manos colocadas sobre su abultada barriga.

-Quédatelo.- Dijo Jackie.- También tengo otra cosa.- Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo. -Son las llaves de la que hubiese sido nuestra casa.- Explicó.- Era la casa de papa.- Añadió tendiéndoselas junto con un papel y la dirección.

-¿No vives allí?- Preguntó Emma.

-No, vivo con mi hijo en un apartamento en el centro.- Explicó está.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó más para sí misma pero vio como Jackie no entendía nada.- ¿Por qué mama comenzó con un hombre así?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Por desesperación.- Contestó.- La muerte de papa le provocó una fuerte depresión y ese imbécil estuvo allí para decirle cuatro palabras bonitas.- Soltó con asco.

-Es mucha información.- Soltó pensando en todo eso.

-Lo sé.- Contestó.- Pero te aseguro que es verdad, si quieres, podemos hacernos las pruebas de ADN.

-Poco a poco, primero necesito procesar.- Dijo la rubia mirando de nuevo la foto de su madre.

-Más adelante hay una foto de papa.- Aseguró Jackie mirando el álbum que tantas veces había contemplado.

Emma adelantó las páginas hasta ver una foto de su padre. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba lo que había, no podía creerse todo lo que le había contado.

-Perdona.- Dijo Jackie levantándose para coger su móvil.

La rubia se quedó contemplando el álbum lentamente mientras reflexionaba todo lo que su supuesta hermana le había contado. No podía negar que esa mujer era demasiado parecida a ella como para no ser su hermana.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la mujer volviendo a la mesa.- Tengo que marcharme, al parecer mi hijo tiene fiebre.- Explicó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo pago.- Contestó Emma.

-No dudes en llamarme si deseas saber más o simplemente hablar. Realmente me gustaría conocerte.- Dijo acercándose tímidamente para dar un suave abrazo a la rubia.

Jackie había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando a su hermana como para no alegrarse de haberla encontrado, aunque fuese de casualidad. Necesitaba saber quién era, conocerla. Poder tener una relación lo más normal posible dadas las consecuencias.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

Regina estaba en el hospital, se habían llevado a su tía a hacerle las últimas pruebas antes de operarla al día siguiente. Cora y ella estaban sentadas en el sillón cómodamente que había allí.

-¿Está mejor?- Preguntó una vez que se la habían llevado en la camilla.

-Esta menos agresiva.- Contestó Cora.- Supongo que le dirías algo bastante duro porque no suele recular.

-Le dije la verdad.- Soltó Regina.- Se vendrá a Storybrook para recuperarse, la mansión es grande y tendrá su espacio.- Añadió después.

-Lo he hablado con ella, le he propuesto irnos a vivir juntas.- Dijo la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Regina sacando su móvil para ver si Emma la había llamado.

-Que sí, que se vendría a Storybrook.- Contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Perfecto, prepararé una habitación para ella.- Aseguró Regina guardando el móvil al ver que no había ningún mensaje de Emma.

-En realidad…- Cora temía que Regina se enfadase con ella.- Creó que buscaré algo, tengo el dinero para poder comprarme alguna casa para las dos.- Explicó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Tú tienes una relación, necesitarás intimidad.- Contestó Cora.

-¿Es por Emma?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía mucho la situación.

-Claro que no.- Soltó.- Esa muchacha me gusta para ti pero sé que una pareja que está empezando necesita intimidad.- Aseguró Cora.- También sé que si me la has presentando es porque va en serio así que es lo mejor.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de su hija.- Espero que ella te haga feliz y te dé todo lo que tú necesitas y deseas.- Cora se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Me parece bien. Además seguro a la tía Lena acepta mejor venirse a Storybrook si no vive en la mansión.- Reflexionó Regina.- Te dejaré que veas las dos casas que tengo, puedes elegir la que quieras.- Contestó la morena.

-Pero son tuyas, cariño.- Dijo entonces Cora.

-Así es, y la mansión es tuya.- Contestó Regina.- Así que o aceptas unas de las dos o te quedas en la mansión y yo me traslado.- Añadió entonces.

-Está bien.- Soltó esta.- ¿Dónde está Emma?- Preguntó Cora.

-Ha tenido que hacer unas cosas.- Contestó sin darle más importancia.- Quería darme mi espacio para quedarme con vosotras.- Añadió entonces esta.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó entonces.

-Mucho.- Contestó entonces Regina sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su cara.- Es una mujer increíble.

-Me alegra enormemente.- Dijo Cora.- No había visto esa sonrisa tuya nunca y eso me encanta.- Añadió.

Las dos siguieron hablando tanto de la relación de Regina con la rubia, como de la evolución de Lena. Al parecer la conversación con la morena había hecho reflexionar a la mujer y estaba mucho más tranquila y calmada.

M&S

Emma llegó al hospital en un taxi, no había querido llamar a la morena para que la recogiese. Le había sentado bien el viaje y el paseo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había pasado. Estaba completamente perturbada y nerviosa, no entendía muy bien, la idea de que su madre no la hubiese abandonado, al menos no voluntariamente era una realidad que la atormentaba enormemente.

Subió en el ascensor y esperó a que llegase a la planta donde estaba la habitación de la tía de Regina. Al llegar allí caminó lentamente, no sabía si era buena idea entrar en la habitación o si era mejor avisarla.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Regina salió con el móvil en la mano, justo en ese instante el móvil de Emma sonó. La morena se giró y vio a la rubia sacando su móvil y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina acercándose y guardando su móvil en su bolsillo.

-Hola, guapa.- Contestó Emma dándole un beso en los labios lentamente.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?- Preguntó la morena cogiendo la mano de la rubia para caminar hacía la cafetería.

-Necesitaba un poco de tiempo.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Me quieres contar?- Preguntó subiendo al ascensor.

-Sí, pero no ahora.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Está bien.- Contestó dándole otro beso.

-¿Cómo sigue tú tía?- Preguntó Emma

-Mañana la operaran, le darán un par de sesiones de quimio para asegurarse y podrá venirse a casa.- Contestó Regina.- Por suerte lo han pillado a tiempo.

-Me alegro mucho.- Dijo abrazándola con cariño.- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí?- Preguntó entrando ya en la cafetería.

-No, se quedará mi madre.- Contestó Regina.- Yo me quedaría pero Storybrook necesita a su alcaldesa más de lo que me gustaría admitir.- Aseguró esta.

-Si deseas quedarte yo puedo irme en taxi o avisar a Gus para que venga a por mí.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa.

-No, tranquila. Mi tía se encuentra mejor cuando no estoy por aquí.- Aseguró Regina.- Aunque ha mejorado la situación bastante aún queda mucho por hacer.

-Vale, tú mandas.- Dijo Emma.

-Nos podemos marchar en un rato, iré a despedirme de mi madre y podemos salir. Comemos por el camino y nos dará tiempo a descansar un poco para empezar mañana con el trabajo.- Explicó Regina bebiendo su café.

-Por mi bien.- Contestó la rubia.

Ambas se tomaron el café charlando de temas de lo más banales para después subir y despedirse de ambas mujeres. Regina presentó a Emma como era debido pues no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo antes y eso lleno de felicidad a la rubia.

Las cuatro mujeres charlaron un poco, Emma provoco varias carcajadas en las demás mujeres con sus ideas y sus locuras. Las dos se despidieron una hora después y se dirigieron al coche de la morena para volver a Storybrooke.

Regina no quiso insistir y no le preguntó nada más a la rubia que se encontraba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Pararon a comer tranquilamente para después retomar el camino. La rubia no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en el coche cuando faltaba un poco más de media hora para llegar al pueblo. Regina no hizo ningún ruido para despertarla pues no deseaba que lo hiciese, estaba tan tranquila y calmada que le parecía un delito molestarla.

M&S

Regina apartó en la puerta del apartamento de Emma y fue entonces cuando acaricio su mejilla cariñosamente. Emma se removió incómoda y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Lo siento.- Espetó Emma.- Soy una pésima copiloto.

-Claro que no, estabas cansada y no pasa nada.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te quieres quedar a tomar algo?- Preguntó al mirar donde se encontraban.

-¿A qué me estas invitando, Swan?- Preguntó la morena que había notado el doble sentido de la frase.

-A cenar, una copa y quizás, si te portas bien podamos acabar en mi cama.- Contestó bajando la voz y mirando intensamente a la morena.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar.- Dijo Regina.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Emma.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y se bajó del coche sin decir nada más. Emma salió contenta y sacó las llaves del apartamento para dejar entrar a la morena que la miraba con intensidad.

-Lo recordaba más…- Regina se mordió la lengua.

-¿Más cursi?- Preguntó Emma y la morena se rio. -Le di mi toque cuando entre en él. Digamos que el estilo de Mary y el mío es sumamente diferente.- Añadió quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero.

-Se nota, sí.- Sonrió acercándose a la gran estantería llena de videojuegos que tenía cerca de la televisión.

-Esa es la mejor inversión de mi vida.- Aseguró entonces la rubia dirigiéndose a la nevera.- No tengo vino, pero… te prometí una cata de cerveza así que podemos empezar ahora mismo.- Soltó sacando dos botellines con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Empiezas muy mal, Swan.- Dijo acercándose y cogiendo el botellín.

-Prometo mejorar durante la noche.- Soltó provocando una gran carcajada en la morena.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como siempre gracias, además me gustaría que me dijeseis si en algún momento la historia os aburre o se hace monótona, a veces es difícil de ver desde mi punto de vista por lo que agradezco cualquier crítica constructiva.**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?- Preguntó Emma sacando su móvil.

-¿No tienes nada para cocinar?- Preguntó Regina.

-Poca cosa.- Contestó abriendo su frigorífico. Emma no era una mujer que se dedicaba a cocinar por lo que todo lo que tenía era para calentar o cosas muy simples de hacer.

-Déjame ver.- Soltó Regina mirando lo que había en el frigorífico.- ¿Tienes pasta?- Preguntó.

-Sí, en aquel armario.- Contestó.

-Perfecto, haré una pasta boloñesa.- Soltó empujando ligeramente a Emma para que le dejase hueco.

-Se suponía que eras la invitada.- Dijo Emma dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

-No pienso pedir cualquier comida basura, yo cocinaré.- Espetó muy segura.- ¿Tienes un delantal?- Preguntó Regina.

-Tal vez…- Contestó.- Depende…- Volvió a decir.

-¿de qué depende?- Preguntó Regina aunque sabía que la respuesta sería muy estilo Emma Swan.

-¿Te lo vas a poner sin ropa?- Preguntó también Emma.

-No.- Contesto Regina.- Tengo hambre y deseo cenar, comida.- Especificó después para no dar pie a dobles interpretaciones.

-Eres una aburrida.- Susurró Emma.

-Quizás me lo piense para otra ocasión.- Dijo la morena que ya se estaba preparando todos los ingredientes encima de la encimera.

-En el último cajón.- Dijo señalando.

-Gracias.

Regina comenzó a cocinar bajo la atenta mirada de Emma que se ofreció varias veces a ayudarla pero no había conseguido que la morena aceptase, sobre todo porque con su brazo en ese estado no conseguiría hacer absolutamente nada, solo estorbarla en la pequeña cocina.

-Prueba la cerveza.- Dijo al ver el botellín lleno.

-Voy.- Contestó Regina que se le había olvidado.- No está nada mal.- Aseguró volviendo a beber.

-¡Aleluya!- Espetó riéndose.

-Creo que puedo soportar beber de esto, pero solo de vez en cuando.- Dijo mientras seguía cocinando.- Para la próxima quiero un buen vino.- Añadió sabiendo que Emma captaría el doble sentido.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?- Preguntó la rubia coquetamente.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Supones?- Preguntó Emma siguiéndole el juego.

-No sé qué tan cómoda es tu cama, soy algo delicada para ese asunto.- Contestó inventándose esa excusa en el momento.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ser tu almohada.- Soltó guiñándole un ojo mientras Regina sonreía.

Emma le contó sobre la gran cantidad de cervezas que había probado y su afición por coleccionar todas los botellines que no conocía. Regina la escuchaba atentamente mientras seguía cocinando.

-Es mi hermana.- Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿cómo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Que sí es mi hermana, no necesito el ADN para saberlo.- Aseguró Emma.- Ella, me contó que mi madre si me quería. Me tuvo que abandonar para salvarme, en realidad nos abandonó a las dos pero a mí me habían adoptado cuando fue a recuperarnos.- Emma miraba su botella fijamente.

Regina bajó la fuerza de los fogones y se giró para ponerse en la espalda de Emma que seguía sentada en el gran taburete que allí había. La morena rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la rubia y le besó el cuello. Era su manera de darle apoyo y ánimo.

Emma le siguió contando todo lo que su hermana le había dicho, además de todo lo que ella sabía. La rubia había investigado durante mucho tiempo sobre sus padres y aunque tenía poca información si era cierto que en el orfanato había otra bebe cuando ella estaba. Lo que no podía entender es como nadie le dijo nunca que tenía una hermana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Regina una vez que Emma se lo había contado todo.- Ella parece querer conocerte y sabía todo de ti, eso es porque realmente te ha buscado.- Explicó la morena.

-Me dio las llaves de la casa de mis padres.- Dijo esta.- Me dijo que podía ir cuando quisiese, que también era mía.- Añadió después.

-Eso demuestra su buena fe.- Aseguró la morena.

-Lo sé, me tomaré unos días para pensarlo todo bien y después hablare con ella.- Dijo Emma.- Necesito verlo todo con perspectiva y con distancia, además de que el Lover requiere de mi tiempo más que nunca.

-Me parece una gran decisión.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Eso se va a quemar.- Espetó mirando la comida.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Regina dirigiéndose hacia la cazuela.

-Ese vocabulario, Mills.- Le regañó Emma riéndose suavemente.

Ambas siguieron hablando de temas banales, la rubia necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo por lo que Regina no volvió a insistir. Ya era demasiado para ella como para que la morena volviese a insistir sobre el tema.

-¿Cómo sabes cocinar con casi cualquier cosa?- Preguntó Emma alucinada con lo rico que estaba la comida de Regina.

-Soy increíble.- Contestó entonces Regina sonriendo mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Tienes razón, sí.- Espetó entonces la rubia.- Perdona.- Dijo al escuchar su móvil sonar.

Emma cogió el móvil sin saber quién llamaba. Se volvió a sentar entonces al lado de Regina y contestó. Le sorprendió escuchar la voz del sheriff al otro lado de la línea y cuando supo quién era miró a la morena y puso el móvil en manos libres para que pudiese escucharla.

-Sheriff.- Dijo Emma.- ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó sorprendida por la llamada. Regina se quedó en silencio.

-Hola, Emma.- Contestó él.- Siento llamar a esta hora pero creo que tengo algo sobre el sabotaje.- Regina prestó entonces mucha más atención.

-Dime.- Dijo la rubia mirando a la morena.

-He estado investigando y el pañuelo que encontré en el lavabo tenía unas iniciales.- Explicó entonces Graham.

-¿Qué iniciales?- Preguntó Emma, Regina deseaba intervenir pero prefirió esperar a ver que decía el sheriff.

-Creo que ha sido Leroy, su vecino.- Contestó Graham.- Según me han dicho las personas que he interrogado fue el último en abandonar su local, además de que parece que el hombre está bastante desquiciado desde que el pueblo empezó a crecer.- Explicó el hombre.- Aun no lo he encontrado, creó que ha salido del pueblo. Lo estamos buscando para poder interrogarlo pero casi con seguridad se trata de él, lleva un tiempo dándonos muchos problemas.

Emma se quedó en silencio, no conocía a ese hombre pero se sentía bastante cabreada ante la idea de que ese hombre le hubiese querido hacer eso sin ni siquiera conocerla. Regina cogió la mano de la rubia, decidió tomar entonces el relevo de la rubia.

-Sheriff, quiero a ese hombre en prisión.- Espetó con tono duro.

-¿Alcaldesa?- Preguntó alucinando.

-Así es, quiero a ese hombre fuera de aquí.- Espetó muy cabreada.- No es la primera vez que da problemas y empiezo a cansarme, pasaremos mañana por la comisaría para hacer la denuncia oficial contra ese hombre.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo este bastante intimidado por la alcaldesa.

-Gracias, Graham.- Añadió Emma para despedirse de él.

Regina se pasó sus manos por el pelo, estaba bastante frustrada. Siempre había sospechado de él pero no quería acusarlo sin saberlo realmente. Leroy le había dado problemas desde que entro en la alcaldía, no llevaba muy bien que fuese una mujer quién dirigiese el pueblo, sumado a la prosperidad que tenían los demás negocios, quedando el suyo en un segundo plano.

-¿Tenías que intimidarlo?- Preguntó Emma que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-No lo he hecho.- Espetó la morena.

-Claro que sí, estaba asustado.- Añadió la rubia.

-Es un incompetente, debería haber averiguado quien había sido mucho antes.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo su cerveza.

-Lo importante es que ha dado con él.- Contestó Emma.

-Mañana tienes que poner la denuncia, ¿Tienes abogado?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-No, no tengo.- Contestó Emma.- Pero puedo buscar uno.- Añadió.

-No hace falta, hablaré con Mal, seguro que lo hace encantada.- Explicó Regina.

-¿Mal? ¿Tú ex?- Preguntó Emma alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Mal.- Contestó la morena como si eso no tuviese importancia.

-No pienso dejar que me represente una mujer que piensa en tirarse a mi novia cada vez que la mira.- Soltó la rubia en tono decidido.

-Sí que dejaras que lo haga.- Dijo también muy rotundamente la morena.- Ella es abogada, y una muy buena. Le sacará a Leroy mucho más que cualquier otro.- Explicó después.

-¿Tengo que olvidar que es tu ex?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-Tengo que recordarte que soy tu novia.- Contestó acercándose y dándole un piquito en los labios.

Emma sabía que Regina había ganado, lo sabía desde que la había mirado justo antes de besarla. Esa mujer sabía cómo desarmarla y llevarla a su terreno con tan solo un par de gestos.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	23. Chapter 23

Habían terminado de cenar y se habían tomado una tarrina de helado que Emma guardaba en su nevera. Las dos charlaban tranquilamente, el tema del sabotaje había quedado atrás hacía bastante tiempo.

-Es hora de irme.- Dijo Regina terminando de recoger todo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Emma dejando la cuchara en el fregadero.

-A mi casa, es tarde y mañana madrugo.- Contestó Regina abriendo los brazos para recibir a Emma que aceptó encantada.

-No me parece justo.- Soltó la rubia para después besar los labios de la morena que correspondió al gesto.

-¿Qué no te parece justo?- Preguntó Regina separándose un poco, tenía curiosidad por saber por dónde le saldría Emma esta vez.

-Hemos hecho el amor en tu cama, en el hotel pero no en mi casa.- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.- Creó que me toca jugar en mi terreno.- Añadió la rubia.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede?- Preguntó Regina.

-Con todas y cada una de las letras.- Contestó entonces Emma que comenzó a empujar levemente a Regina para llevarla hacía la habitación.

Regina se dejó guiar mientras besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia que respondía a cada uno de sus gestos. Esa mujer la estaba volviendo completamente loca y no podía evitarla aunque quisiese.

Al llegar al dormitorio la empujó suavemente y la dejó caer en la cama cayendo ella después, con cuidado de no golpearse el brazo, con el que cada día estaba más y más frustrada.

-Te vas a hacer daño.- Dijo Regina quitándole la camiseta lentamente.

-No importa.- Aseguró esta sonriendo maliciosamente.- Habrá valido la pena.- Añadió después.

Regina soltó una carcajada y con un rápido movimiento dejó a la rubia apoyada contra la cama. Emma mostró su disgusto pero prefirió no enfrentarse a la morena en esos momentos pues perdería.

La morena se levantó y se quitó toda su ropa, notando como Emma la miraba sin alejar ni un solo segundo la mirada de su cuerpo. Una vez completamente desnuda se volvió a echar sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba deseando que lo hiciese.

Emma se quitó el sujetador como podía mientras que Regina le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba junto con su ropa interior. En ese momento ambas estaban completamente desnudas, mirándose, devorándose solamente con la mirada.

Regina beso el cuello de la rubia mientras que esta acariciaba la espalda de la alcaldesa. Las dos estaban en perfecta sincronía, se movían al ritmo perfecto y justo que reclamaba cada situación.

La rubia deseaba profundamente poder girar y quedar encima de la morena pero sabía que sería un grave error y que se acabaría haciendo daño así que prefirió adaptarse a la situación y cuando Regina estaba lamiendo y acariciando sus pechos ella deslizó su mano hacía el interior de la alcaldesa que soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Ya estas así y aun no te he tocado.- Soltó Emma que notaba lo mojada que estaba Regina.

La alcaldesa dirigió su mano hacía el clítoris de Emma y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual o más excitada que ella, por lo que sonrió.

-Creó que tu estas peor.- Aseguró torturando un poco a la rubia que gemía sin poder controlarse.

Las dos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, mientras que sus labios se devoraban y sus lenguas danzaban. Fue Emma la que aceleró el ritmo cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Regina lo notó y aceleró también el ritmo ligeramente, ninguna de las dos quería alcanzar el orgasmo antes que la otra.

Ambas acabaron agotadas, echadas en la cama. Emma tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Regina que acariciaba su cabellos con calma y tranquilidad.

-Siempre he deseado poder tener una familia.- Dijo Emma que había estado muy silenciosa.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Regina que no había escuchado pues también estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

-Que siempre desee una familia, unos padres, hermanos…- Contestó Emma acariciando el pecho de la morena que la apretó.

-Quizás puedas tenerlo, además ahora me tienes a mi.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé, y me gusta mucho. Quizás tengas razón, tal vez Jackie sea la familia que siempre he deseado.- Contestó bajando un poco la voz.

-No me quiero meter, es una decisión tuya pero si le das una oportunidad podrías descubrir que merece la pena.- Explicó Regina que seguía con sus caricias.- Y si no es así, siempre me tendrás a mí.- Añadió casi en un susurro.

-Gracias.- Dijo besando el pecho de la morena.- Gracias por todo.- Repitió besando ahora sus labios.

-De nada, solo deseo lo mejor para ti.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Nos damos una ducha y nos vamos a dormir?- preguntó pues se dio cuenta que Emma no deseaba seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Solo una ducha?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-Sí, solo una ducha. Mira la hora que es y mañana tenemos que madrugar.- Contestó a modo de regañó la morena.

Ambas se metieron en el baño para salir un rato después y meterse en la cama, había sido un día muy largo y con muchas emociones y ambas estaban agotadas. No tardaron nada en quedarse profundamente dormidas.

M&S

Regina se levantó algo más temprano pues debía de pasar por la mansión a cambiarse de ropa antes de dirigirse al ayuntamiento donde tenía una gran cantidad de cosas que resolver. Realmente haber cancelado todo lo que tenía para el día anterior habría provocado un desajuste en su agenda que tardaría mucho en solucionar.

-Buenos días, Kat.- Dijo Regina entrando por la puerta.

-Hola.- Contestó está cogiendo la agenda para seguirla al despacho.- ¿Todo bien con tu tía?- Preguntó esta.- Me quedé preocupada ayer cuando me llamaste.

-Sí, por suerte todo bien. Llamaré esta tarde para saber cómo ha ido la operación.- Contestó Regina.

-Me alegro.- Dijo.

-¿Esta muy llena?- Preguntó mirando su agenda.

-Desbordada, pero he intentado cuadrarla lo mejor que he podido.- Explicó entonces Kat.

-Vale, no hay problema.- Soltó entonces.

Kat le empezó a comentar todo lo que tendría ese día por delante y como se le presentaba la semana, que sería mucho más larga de lo habitual. Regina tan solo hizo un par de cambios pero estaba de acuerdo con el trabajo de su amiga.

Cuando Kat estaba por salir del despacho, con los documentos ya firmados y listos, Regina la llamo y la detuvo antes de que lo hiciese.

-Dime.- Dijo la mujer.

-Llama a Mal, necesito que me haga un favor.- Contestó entonces está.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Emma?- Preguntó pensando que la morena buscaba acostarse con Mal.

-No, claro que no.- Soltó imaginando lo que estaba pensando Kat.- Quiero que me ayude para denunciar a Leroy, ha sido él quien ha saboteado el bar de Emma.

-¿Cómo que ha sido él?- Preguntó alucinando.

-Pues eso…háblale y coméntale lo que te he dicho. Dale el número de Emma y que se ponga en contacto con ella, adviértele que se tiene que portar y que no vaya a decirle nada a Emma.- Contestó entonces esta.

-Sabes que eso es muy difícil.- Aseguró riéndose.- Mal no sabe estar callada.- Soltó de nuevo.- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?- Preguntó alucinando.

-Porque sé que ella es una profesional.- Contestó entonces Regina.- Es la mejor para este trabajo.- Añadió.

-Vale, vale.- Contestó Kat.- Yo le aviso.- Soltó ella.- Me voy que tengo mucho trabajo.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina.- Tráeme un café cuando puedas, gracias.

M&S

 **Tenía pensado dejaros capítulo ayer pero se me complicó el día así que os lo subo hoy. Y si, como siempre a los 300 comentarios habrá doble actualización.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	24. Chapter 24

Emma se levantó cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. La estridente alarma que tenía puesta para conseguir levantarse provocaría un terremoto en el pueblo.

Perezosamente se removió en la cama y noto que el hueco que había dejado Regina estaba frío, se levantó y vio una nota apoyada encima de la mesita de noche junto a su móvil. Emma la cogió y la abrió mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

 _Buenos días, preciosa. Tengo que irme a cambiarme de ropa para ir al ayuntamiento, siento no poder ir hoy a por mí café pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. Me hubiese gustado desayunar contigo pero estabas tan apaciblemente dormida que no pude despertarte._

 _Que tu día vaya bien, un beso. R._

Emma sonrió y guardó la nota en el cajón después cogió su móvil y se dirigió a lavarse la cara para después tomarse unas galletas y salir en dirección hacia el Lover. Necesitaba ponerse al día con todo.

M&S

El Lover estaba ya abierto cuando ella llegó, Emma entró y vio que había varios clientes desayunando. Anna y Elsa estaban encargándose de todo con un gran ritmo.

-¿Cómo vais?- Preguntó entrando en la barra.

-Hola, Emma.- Contestó Elsa que preparaba dos cafés.- Vamos muy bien.- Dijo entonces esta.- ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?- Preguntó mientras colocaba los cafés ya listos encima de la bandeja que Anna tendría que coger.

-Desconcertante, ya te contaré.- Dijo mirando las cuentas.- ¿Ha venido el proveedor?- Preguntó la rubia revisándolo todo.

-Así es, vino hace un rato.- Contestó Elsa.- Le di el cheque que me dejaste.- Explicó esta.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras le cobraba a una pareja que acababa de acercarse a la barra.- ¿Sabes cómo ha ido el turno de la noche?- Preguntó Emma.

-Según Gus, muy bien.- Aseguró entonces Elsa.

-Perfecto.- Contestó entonces Emma.- Por cierto parece que ya está solucionado todo lo del sabotaje, tengo que ir a comisaria en media hora.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Sabes quién ha sido?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Leroy.- Contestó bajando la voz.- Pero no quiero que cuentes nada de momento.- Explicó la rubia.

-No te preocupes.- Soltó esta.

Emma se quedó un rato más atendiendo a los clientes y caminando de un lado para el otro revisando que todo fuese bien. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía lo que se encontraría cuando fuese a la comisaria, todo eso sumado a la aparición de su hermana. No podía decir que esa semana hubiese sido la más tranquila de la vida.

El móvil de la rubia sonó en su bolsillo, lo sacó pero no sabía quién era quién llamaba pues no tenía el número guardado. Pensó que podía ser del banco, o del mecánico donde estaba su coche.

-Emma Swan.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-Buenos días, soy Mal, la amiga de Regina.- Se explicó está tranquilamente.- Regina Mills me dijo que necesitabas una abogada y me gustaría ponerme a tu disposición.- Añadió entonces está.

-Hola.- Dijo bastante cortada, no sabía que decir. Realmente no sabía que decirle, no quería hacerle un feo a Regina pero pensar que su abogada sería su ex pues no le hacía mucha gracia aunque Regina ya le había dejado todo claro.- Eso es cierto.- Añadió después de unos segundos después.

-Kat me ha informado de todo.- Explicó Mal.- Regina estaba ocupada, si no te importa me gustaría que quedásemos para hablar sobre el caso y saber un poco más sobre el tema.- Dijo esta.

-Sí, claro.- Contestó Emma mirando su reloj.- Tengo que estar en la comisaría dentro de una hora y media.- Explicó.

-Entonces es mejor que nos veamos antes.- Dijo esta.

Emma le dijo que si y ambas decidieron quedar en el Lover antes de salir en dirección a la comisaria. Regina le mandó un mensaje a la rubia diciéndole que había avisado a Mal y que no se preocupase por nada que era una gran abogada, Emma no pudo evitar tener una pisca de celos pero prefirió ignorarlos y contestarle a la morena explicándole que ya la había llamado.

M&S

Mal entro en el local, sus tacones resonaron por encima de la música. Emma la vio y tuvo que reconocer que era una mujer muy atractiva y que tenía un aire sofisticado que pegaba mucho con el de Regina. Otra vez esos celos se apoderaban de ella, aunque los intentaba evitar.

-Buenos días, soy Emma.- Dijo presentándose a la mujer.

-Hola.- Contestó esta.- Ahora entiendo porque Regina se ha fijado en ti.- Soltó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Gracias?- Dijo sin poder evitar ponerse roja.

-Sí que era un cumplido.- Contestó Mal.- Pero bueno, hablaremos de Regina después ahora necesito que me pongas al día con lo sucedido.

-Claro.- Dijo dándole una carpeta donde tenía todas las denuncias y papeles que Graham le había dado desde que había sucedido el incidente.

Mal leyó todo lo que allí había, el caso le había parecido fácil desde que Kat se lo había contado pero mirando esos papeles aún era más sencillo de lo que parecía. Emma estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía y decía Mal que le explicaba todo lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Sencillo, muy sencillo.- Contestó Mal.- Estoy segura que le podremos sacar una buena cantidad de dinero.

Las dos salieron hacía la comisaria, el viaje fue sumamente incómodo. Mal se moría por meterse con Emma pero había sido advertida por Regina y prefería no enfrentarse a ella en ese momento. La morena podía tener muy mal carácter cuando se le provocaba.

Ambas estuvieron algo más de media hora en la comisaría. Graham ya había detenido a Leroy que blasfemaba desde las celdas. Emma no pudo evitar acercase mientras que Mal y Graham concretaban todo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó mirando al hombre pero sin acercarse demasiado.

-Porque me estáis arruinando.- Gritó él dando un fuerte golpe en las barandillas.

-Claro que no.- Soltó Emma.- Jamás he pretendido eso.- Se explicó la rubia.

-¡Qué os jodan!- Gritó entonces esta.

Emma se giró y salió de la comisaría acompañada de Mal. La mujer más mayor veía a Emma bastante cabizbaja y no sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó entonces Mal.

-Sí, no es nada.- Contestó Emma.

-Me quedaré con todo esto y te avisaré de cualquier cambio que se produzca.- Dijo está.

-Gracias.- Emma le tendió la mano a Mal.

Mal se la cogió y la obligó a acercarse. Ambas se quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros la una de la otra, Emma sentía la respiración de Mal en su cara, se sentía sumamente intimidada en ese momento.

-Cuida muy bien de Regina.- Dijo Mal en voz baja.- Si no la vas a cuidar y no la vas a hacer feliz mejor no le des esperanzas.- Añadió.

-No es algo que a ti te deba importar. – Soltó Emma que no quería dejarse intimidar.- Pero Regina es mi pareja, mi mujer y yo me encargaré de hacerla feliz.- Espetó después.

-Muy bien, Swan.- Dijo separándose de la rubia y sonriendo.- Has contestado bien, creó que Regina ha sabido elegir.- Soltó Mal.

-¿Era algún tipo de prueba?- Preguntó Emma mirándola.

-Así es.- Contesto Mal.- Regina es mi amiga antes que nada, y nunca la he visto tan ilusionada con alguien y no quiero que sufra.- Añadió la mujer.- Ella está muy interesada en ti, quiero que lo sepas. Regina jamás me había rechazado y ahora sí que lo hace, así que ten eso en cuenta.- Explicó.

-Yo también estoy ilusionada con ella.- Le confesó Emma.- ¿Podemos ser amigas?- Preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó cogiéndola.- Además de tu abogada.- Añadió levantando los papeles.

-Además de mi abogada.- Dijo riéndose.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	25. Chapter 25

Al final entre una cosa y otra se le había hecho más tarde de lo que imaginaba y cuando llegó al Lover se encontró con que era Gus quién estaba abriendo para empezar a preparar el local para la noche. La rubia había comido algo en Granny antes de irse para ayudarlos. Aunque se sentía sumamente frustrada por la situación, no poder moverse y trabajar cómodamente la estaba sacando de sus casillas como nunca imaginó.

Todo iba sumamente bien y la rubia estaba muy contenta, veía el local a rebosar y sabía que recuperaría las pérdidas en muy poco tiempo.

M&S

Emma se marchó cuando aún faltaban algunas horas para cerrar el local pues su brazo comenzaba a dolerle demasiado para poder seguir allí. Confiaba plenamente en sus empleados y amigos y sabía que no pasaría nada.

Al llegar a su casa pidió una pizza pues no tenía ganas de preparar nada de cenar, le hubiese gustado poder ir a la mansión a ver a Regina pero sabía que estaba muy ocupada. Por su culpa había tenido que posponer el trabajo del lunes.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, Regina se le había vuelto a adelantar llamándola.

-Alcaldesa, ¿qué desea?- Preguntó dejando su pizza sobre la mesa.

-Hola, ¿cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Regina soltando una carcajada.

-Muy bien.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Y con Mal?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Sí, es una buena amiga.- Contestó la rubia recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- Preguntó la alcaldesa preocupada.

-Digamos que me ha amenazado.- Contestó y Regina soltó un fuerte suspiro.- Tranquila, solo quería saber que ibas a estar bien conmigo. Al parecer le he caído bien, no te preocupes.- Soltó Emma.

-La voy a matar.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-No le vas a decir nada porque se supone que yo no te he dicho nada.- Soltó entonces esta.- Y no hay nada más que hablar sobre el tema.- Añadió antes de que esta pudiese protestar.- ¿Estas ya en casa?- Preguntó.

-No, sigo en el despacho.- Contestó entonces Regina.- He tenido que quedarme para cerrar algunas cosas.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma que se sentía mal. Al fin y al cabo se habían quedado un día más por culpa suya.

-No tienes que sentir nada.- Espetó ella.- Me iré a casa en un rato.

-¿Hs sido un día muy agotador?- Preguntó Emma.

-Kat es de gran ayuda, simplemente tengo que revisar unos documentos para una reunión mañana. Tengo una empresa que quiere construir un pequeño hotel rural en la zona.- Contestó Regina para cambiar el tema.

-¿Eso es bueno?- Preguntó Emma.

-Muy bueno, implica que el pueblo seguirá creciendo.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó

-Gracias pero tú también necesitas descansar.- Contestó la alcaldesa.- Descasa, preciosa.- Añadió esta.

-Buenas noches, guapa.- Se despidió entonces Emma.

Regina había llamado porque ya echaba de menos a Emma, no había pasado ni un día sin verla y ya la estaba echando de menos. Deseaba profundamente poder pasar la noche con ella pero sabía que si dejaba el trabajo no conseguiría ponerse al día y eso era un problema.

Emma siguió comiendo mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido con su supuesta hermana, realmente esa idea le chocaba muchísimo aunque era innegable el parecido.

Una vez que terminó de cenar y guardo todo lo que había ensuciado se marchó a su dormitorio para ponerse el pijama, al salir miró el álbum que descasaba sobre la mesa que había al lado de la puerta. Se acercó y lo cogió.

En la portada estaba escrito el apellido Swan, con letras vistosas y bonitas, sus dedos trazaron cada una de ellas. Se sentó en el sofá y lo abrió, la primera foto era de su madre cuando estaba embarazada, era una mujer hermosa y que mostraba una sonrisa radiante. No parecía la clase de persona que estaba a disgusto o molesta por haberse quedado embarazada, todo lo contrario parecía una mujer orgullosa de estarlo. Se quedó un rato contemplándola, imaginando lo que podía haber pasado si hubiesen estado juntas.

Fue recorriendo una a una todas las páginas, las primeras era del embarazo, luego había alguna de los objetos y vestidos que iban comprando y que mostraban el hogar donde esas niñas debían de haberse criado. Todas las fotos estaban fechadas y perfectamente colocadas.

Emma se quedó mirando al que se suponía que era su padre biológico. Lo miró y se reconoció en él, en la mirada. Ambos tenían los mismos ojos y la misma mirada, la misma expresión.

Siguió avanzando, encontró una en la que salía en el hospital recién nacida. Su madre se encontraba dormida y cada una de las pequeñas colocadas a su lado durmiendo también, esa foto provoco que las lágrimas escurriesen por sus mejillas.

Iba a dejar de mirar las fotos y torturarse cuando un par de ellas cayeron al suelo, el álbum era tan antiguo que las fotos se habían despegado. Las cogió y las intentó volver a poner en su sitio cuando vio que había un papel pegado en una de las páginas.

Sus manos temblaron, no sabía si sería capaz de seguir adelante. No sabía lo que ponía en ese papel pero temía enormemente lo que fuese.

Lo abrió lentamente y vio como uno de los bordes se rompía ligeramente, el papel parecía haber sido mojado y tirado para después intentar alisarlo. En la hoja unas frases escritas con el pulso tembloroso y con una caligrafía que demostraba acelero.

 **No sé si os llegará esta carta pero os amo. Os dejo para que no os pase nada, pero os voy a buscar, juro que os voy a buscar y os encontraré.**

 **Espero que quién os recoja no os separé nunca, sois hermanas y sois lo mejor de mi vida. Os amo mucho, Emma y Jackie Swan.**

Emma comenzó a llorar, esas palabras demostraban la historia de Jackie, demostraba que su madre las quería que su madre las había buscado. En ese momento deseaba poder volver atrás, volver y que su madre la encontrase, poder conocerla y sentirse querida y amada.

Al volver a meter la carta en el álbum encontró una foto en la que salía liada en una manta junto a su hermana, cada una llevaba su nombre bordado. Emma corrió entonces a su dormitorio y sacó su manta, las comparó y era la misma. No sabía de donde había salido, pensó que alguna de las madres de acogida se la habría hecho pero no era así había sido su madre.

Su madre había hecho esa manta de la que nunca se había podido deshacer y que siempre había guardado como recuerdo de una infancia que no deseaba recordar. Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, no deseaba abrir, no deseaba ver a nadie pero a esas horas solo alguien que necesitase algo tocaría a la puerta.

Antes de ir a abrir guardo el álbum y la manta, además intentó disimular que había estado llorando aunque no era algo fácil de hacer. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Regina apoyada en el marcó, en su brazo una pequeña mochila de mano y en la otra una percha con una funda para trajes.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó dejando caer todo al suelo para abrazar a la rubia que tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado.- ¿Qué tienes?- Volvió a preguntar sin soltar el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó apretando el abrazo.

-No podía dormir sin ti.- Contestó Regina.- ¿podemos pasar y me cuentas?- Preguntó esta.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la bolsa del suelo. Regina cogió la funda del traje que también había tirado.

Emma lo metió todo como pudo en el cuarto y después salió para ver a Regina metida en la cocina preparando un té. Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos.

-Siento haber invadido tu cocina.- Dijo notando la presencia de Emma

-Estás en tu casa.- Aseguró esta.

-¿Me cuentas que te sucede?- Preguntó colocando dos tazas encima de la mesa.

Emma le contó todo lo que había descubierto esa noche, Regina solo la abrazó fuertemente en la cama y esperó a que se hubiese desahogado. Le había hecho tanto bien contarlo que se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Ahora el cuerpo tenso de Emma estaba completamente relajado.

-Duerme, preciosa. Yo estaré aquí para ti.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la cabeza para después quedarse ella también profundamente dormida.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	26. Chapter 26

Había pasado una semana desde esa noche, las dos habían estado sumamente ocupadas. Emma había estado trabajando el doble, dentro de lo que podía, y Regina se había intentado poner al día el trabajo que tenía. Por suerte había terminado todo con la constructora que se encargaría del hotel.

Ninguna de las dos se había visto más allá de un par de desayunos en el Lover, por la noche Emma se la pasaba en el local intentando recuperar poco a poco todo lo que había perdido con el sabotaje. Mal la había informado de que habría un juicio rápido dentro de un mes para poder dar resolución al caso, además le propuso intentar firmar un pacto con Leroy con el fin de acelerar el proceso y que obtuviese el dinero cuanto antes.

Regina por su parte había pasado toda la semana metida en el despacho, tan solo sacaba tiempo para algunos desayunos con Emma y para llamar a su madre. Por suerte su tía había salido bien de la operación y la quimioterapia estaba dando sus frutos, y quizás en una semana podría volver a casa. La morena había mandado limpiar y amueblar la casa donde ambas mujeres se quedarían cuando llegasen a Storybrook.

M&S

Era sábado por la mañana y Regina se encontraba metida en su cocina preparándose un café, había conseguido llegar a una hora decente la noche anterior y tenía pensado dormir un poco más ese día. Terminó el café y se fue al salón deseaba sentarse y descansar, había pasado una semana desastrosa.

Cogió el libro que tenía abandonado y comenzó a leer mientras disfrutaba de su café caliente. Mal y Kat había insistido en ir a comer ese día pero no deseaba hacerlo, se encontraba tan cansada que deseaba no hacer nada.

Llevaba algo más de media hora leyendo cuando el timbre sonó, no sabía quién podía ser pero sí quién deseaba que fuese. Deseaba abrir la perta y ver esa cabellera rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

Se colocó su bata y fue a abrir la puerta, sorpresivamente aún no se había quitado su pijama. Al abrir vio a esa mujer que tanto deseaba.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma sonriéndole enormemente.

-Hola.- Contestó esta.

-¿Y tú escayola?- Preguntó entonces mirando la mano libre de Emma.

-Me la quitaron ayer.- Contestó está.- Mi mano está completamente recuperada.- Soltó alzándola y moviéndola con soltura.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Preguntó Regina fingiendo estar enfadada. Aunque no se había visto demasiado si habían hablado todos los días.

-Hoy, cuando viniese a verte.- Contestó Emma con esa sonrisa que deshacía a Regina.

-Pasa.- Dijo Regina quitándose de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Al cerrar la puerta Emma colocó sus dos manos en las caderas de Regina y la empujó contra la puerta que estaba ya cerrada. Sus labios danzaron a un ritmo frenético, la deseaba más que nada y llevaba una semana aguantándose las ganas.

Emma le desabrochó la bata y la dejó caer en el suelo, Regina vestía un pijama blanco. La camiseta de manga corta muy pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus pechos y un pantalón muy corto.

-Me encanta eso.- Dijo señalando la ropa que llevaba la morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

-Venir a ver a mi novia, que ha estado demasiado ocupada toda la semana.- Contestó Emma.

-¿No tenías que trabajar?- Preguntó de nuevo pero sin dejar que la rubia se separase de ella.

-Se me da bien delegar.- Contestó y Regina soltó una carcajada.

Regina fue ahora la que inició el beso, se habían extrañado enormemente en esos días que había pasado sin verse. Emma aprovechó que tenías las dos manos para pasarlas por los muslos de la morena e invitarla a que se enganchase a sus caderas. En ese momento Regina se agarró fuertemente a ella para no caerse y profundizó el beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de la rubia.

Emma se dirigió al salón y se sentó dejando a Regina sobre sus piernas, las manos de la morena estaban enredadas en sus cabellos evitando que se alejase demasiado.

-Te había echado de menos.- Aseguró Emma pasando sus manos por el culo de Regina.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina mirando profundamente a los ojos de Emma.

-Mañana voy a Boston.- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Para qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

-No, simplemente he quedado con Jackie y como ella tiene un niño pequeño no puede desplazarse.- Explicó Emma.- Me hubiera gustado decirte algo antes pero se me ha pasado, hemos tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.- Dijo Emma acariciándola tranquilamente.

-Me parece bien, creó que debes reconciliarte con tu pasado y que mejor forma de hacerlo que intentando mantener una relación con tu hermana.- Aseguró Regina dándole un piquito en los labios.- Te iba a invitar a comer mañana con Kat y Mal pero puedo posponerlo para la semana próxima.- Añadió la morena.

-Lo siento, si llego a saberlo.- Decía Emma mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Shh, no te disculpes. Has hecho muy bien en quedar con ella, eso es más importante.- Aseguró Regina besándola.

-Ahora lo único importante es que soy…- Antes de terminar la frase agarró fuertemente a la alcaldesa y se levantó con ella en sus brazo.- Libre.- Terminó de decir mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba hacía el dormitorio de esta.

-¿Quieres celebrarlo?- Preguntó Regina que se dejó llevar, Emma la llevaba hacía el dormitorio. Esos brazos demostraban tener más fuerza de lo que parecía.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó Emma dejando caer suavemente a la morena sobre la cama.- ¿Me dejas jugar un poco?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Jugar?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía muy bien lo que buscaba la rubia.

Emma se quitó entonces el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello y ató las muñecas de Regina juntas, al mirar el cabecero de la cama se dio cuenta de que no había donde poder engancharlas y soltó un bufido de frustración. La morena no entendía nada y se sentía algo incómoda en ese momento.

-Suéltame, Emma.- Le pidió Regina en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Te molesta?-Preguntó la rubia que pensaba desatarla si era así.

-No es eso.- Contestó está.- No es mi estilo.- Añadió la morena.

-Confía en mí, si no te gusta o te sientes incómoda solo dímelo y prometo soltarte.- Dijo Emma besándola con pasión.- ¿quieres?- Preguntó para asegurarse.

Regina tuvo que asentir, vio la preocupación en los ojos de la rubia calmó cualquier duda o mala sensación que podía sentir en ese momento. Emma pararía si ella se lo pedía, estaba segura. Además no podía negar que se había excitada con todo eso.

Emma la ayudó a levantarse y le subió la camiseta del pijama hacía arriba comprobando que no llevaba sujetador lo que provocó un fuerte gemido en la rubia que comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Regina. Poco a poco fueron andando hasta quedar apoyadas contra una pared que daba al vestidor de la morena.

-Te deseo.- Aseguró la rubia que tenía la respiración acelerada.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina.

Emma cogió las manos inmovilizadas de Regina y las pasó por encima de su cabeza dejándolas apoyadas en la pared, la morena no se había percatado de cuál era la intención de la rubia pero se dio cuenta cuando sus manos fueron enganchadas a un perchero que tenía allí, donde solía colgar sus trajes la noche de antes.

-Eres tan sexy.- Dijo Emma separando sus labios de los de la morena.

-Creo que no te ha sentado bien ser libre.- Soltó con ironía Regina que se sabía inmovilizada.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó Emma que tenía dudas, quizás se había precipitado.- De verdad que no me importa.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Cállate y bésame.- Pidió Regina que en ese momento deseaba seguir experimentando, realmente se encontraba excitada.

Emma hizo lo que le había pedido, mientras se besaban la rubia se había quitado toda la ropa quedando completamente desnuda delante de Regina que seguía todavía con sus pantalones puestos.

-Eres tan sumamente perfecta.- Aseguró Emma arrodillándose delante de Regina para bajarle los pantalones lentamente. Pasó su lengua por toda la zona que estaba completamente húmeda y Regina no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado. – Ahora vuelvo.- Espetó levantándose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo del dormitorio dejando a Regina completamente petrificada y sin poder moverse.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	27. Chapter 27

-Swan.- Gritó Regina cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Emma sonrió mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y rebuscó intentando encontrar algo con lo que jugar con Regina. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando subió rápidamente encontrándose a la morena aun en la misma postura pero bastante cabreada.

-¡Swan!- Espetó cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo por la puerta.- Suéltame ahora mismo.- Soltó, le había enfadado que la dejase así.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó alzando un bote de nata que traía en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Preguntó Regina que estaba algo molesta.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- Preguntó y antes de que pudiese contestar había manchado su pecho con la nata.

-Esto es asque…- No pudo terminar la frase porque Emma comenzó a lamer todo lo que había echado encima de ella.

Regina comenzó a gemir y a arquearse. Emma lamía con devoción todas las partes del cuerpo que había manchado antes con el bote. Sus manos estaban colocadas alrededor de la cintura de Regina, la acariciaba mientras lamía y succionaba todos los resto de nata que había por el cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo el bote que había dejado a un lado.

-Si.- Contestó Regina.

-Abre la boca.- Dijo y cuando lo hizo echó un poco de nata sobre su boca. Regina hizo que un poco cayese por sus labios provocando a Emma que juntó sus labios rápidamente.

La rubia siguió manchando la piel de Regina mientras que la besaba y la limpiaba. Regina estaba completamente excitada y no podía dejar de gritar el nombre de Emma, necesitaba mucho más pero no conseguía que la rubia siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me encantas.- Dijo Emma manchando la zona del ombligo de la morena.

-No te detengas.- Pidió forcejeando un poco con las ataduras.

-Te vas a dejar marca.- Aseguró entonces Emma arrodillándose delante de la morena.

-Entonces suéltame.- Contestó ella.

-Va a ser que no.- Aseguró lamiendo la nata lentamente mientras dejaba pequeños bocados en la zona que lamia.

Emma bajó lentamente y obligó a la morena a abrir las piernas para poder lamer su clítoris, hinchado por la excitación, los preliminares de Emma había surgido su efecto.

-No pares.- Pidió Regina cuando esta se movía y acariciaba su clítoris con la lengua mientras que sus manos las acariciaba.

Emma la penetró lentamente mientras que seguía lamiéndola. Regina gemía y se agarraba a las ataduras para evitar tirar y hacerse marcas en las muñecas.

-Me voy a correr.- Espetó Regina que no había aguantado las estocadas de Emma. Estaba totalmente entregada a esa rubia que se encontraba en ese momento en medio de sus piernas.

Agachar la cabeza y ver a la rubia dedicada a darle placer solo la excitaba aún más. No podía aguantar más, Emma la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Gritó el nombre de la rubia y alcanzó el orgasmo, Emma ralentizó un poco el ritmo para conseguir que Regina disfrutase aún más. Una vez que había lamido todos los restos del orgasmo salió de ella y se puso en pie, Regina estaba totalmente agotada. Había sido muy intenso.

Emma sacó sus manos de la percha y las colocó alrededor de su cuello para después llevarla a la cama lentamente. Ambas se dejaron caer en la cama mientras que sus cuerpos sudados seguían pegados. Emma deshizo el nudo de las manos acariciando la zona que estaba un poco roja debido a los tirones que Regina había dado.

-Deberíamos ducharnos.- Dijo Regina cuando notó que su respiración se regularizaba de nuevo.

-Sí, estas pegajosa.- Soltó Emma riéndose fuertemente.

-¿De quién es la culpa?- Preguntó está.

-¿No lo has disfrutado?- Preguntó Emma mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí que lo he hecho.- Tuvo que reconocer la morena.- No es algo habitual pero me ha gustado.- Aseguró la morena.

-Pensé que me había pasado y que me mandarías a casa.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-No puedo negar que lo pensé pero contigo todo es diferente.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Diferente?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, contigo todo es distinto, muy intensó.- Contestó la alcaldesa.

-Eso es bueno.- Emma besó los labios con pasión mientras que Regina seguía su ritmo.

Regina giró sobre sí misma y la dejó en la cama mientras que ella estaba encima, notó lo mojada que estaba Emma nada más colocarse encima de esta. La morena se colocó de tal manera que la fricción y el movimiento era muy satisfactorio.

Emma coloco sus manos en el trasero de Regina y la obligó a seguir donde mismo estaba mientras sus labios se devoraban. La rubia se separó unos segundos y se quedó mirando a los ojos de Regina que se movía encima de ella.

-Me gusta.- Aseguró Emma que se dejaba hacer.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Regina que continuaba con el movimiento mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus pechos que respondían a los gestos.

-Sí, no te detengas.- Contestó entonces Emma.

Regina así lo hizo, notar la humedad de Emma contra ella la había excitado de nuevo y se sentía a punto de alcanzar el clímax de nuevo. La morena seguía moviéndose y acariciando a la rubia que se dejaba hacer mientras que sus cuerpos volvían a perlarse de sudor.

-Déjate llevar, Emma.- Dijo entonces Regina.- No te aguantes más.- Añadió cuando notaba que la rubia estaba conteniéndose.

-Conmigo.- Soltó entonces Emma moviéndose también.

Ambas se contrajeron y notaron como el clímax se apoderaba de ellas. Regina se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Emma que la abrazó con fuerza y con cariño.

-Te quiero.- Dijo la rubia notando como el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba ligeramente.- Tranquila, es muy pronto pero necesitaba decirlo.

-Tranquila, es que me ha pillado de sorpresa.- Aseguró Regina.- Y significa mucho.- Añadió después.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que decirlo. Necesitaba decirlo.- Espetó entonces ella.

-Yo también te quiero, y no sabes lo que implica decir eso.- Aseguró la morena.- Yo jamás se lo he dicho a nadie. No sé, contigo todo es diferente, intensó y casi vertiginoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo entonces esto.- Pero me gusta estar contigo y me da igual el resto.- Aseguró Emma.

-A mí también, pero quizás tenga algo de vértigo por la velocidad que lleva la relación.- Tuvo que confesar Regina.

-Yo seré tu puerto seguro siempre, te quitaré el vértigo en cada momento que lo sientas.- Explicó Emma abrazándola fuertemente.- Ahora vamos a ducharnos.

Regina sonrió y se levantó para meterse en la ducha juntas. Ambas disfrutaron del agua caliente cayendo por sus cuerpos que estaban sumamente tensos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, simplemente se dejaron caer en la cama y se fueron a dormir tranquilamente.

M&S

Regina fue la primera en despertarse, Emma estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, la morena admiraba esa capacidad de dormir que tenía esa mujer. Una bomba que cayese no sería capaz de despertarla.

La morena se puso uno de sus cómodos pijamas y bajo para preparar algo de desayunar. Antes de bajar a la cocina vio el bote de nata que había sobre el mueble, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Regina estaba metida en la cocina cuando Emma llegó sin hacer ruido. Se quedó observando a la morena moviéndose ágilmente por toda la cocina preparando el café, que hacía que un magnifico olor saliese de allí.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?- Preguntó Regina que había escuchado a Emma moverse hacía unos segundos.

-Claro que no. ¿Te has visto?- Preguntó mirando su cuerpo con devoción.

-Aquí tienes el café.- Contestó poniendo una taza sobre la barra.

-Gracias.- Emma se sentó. Tan solo llevaba su ropa interior y sus vaqueros puestos.

-¿A qué hora te vas?- Preguntó Regina.

-En un par de horas.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó Regina poniendo las tortitas delante de ella.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó.- Antes quiero mi beso de buenos días.- Dijo.

Regina sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso. Ambas tenia sabor a café, una café magnifico que había preparado la morena.

M&S

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Os dejo esta capitulo mañanero (en España) y luego a la tarde os dejaré el otro. Es que tengo que corregirlo y hacerle unas cosas, no he tenido tiempo para más.**

 **Muchas gracias por esos 300 comentarios.**


	28. Chapter 28

Ambas estaban ya vestidas, Regina llamó a Kat para cancelar el almuerzo explicando brevemente la situación y esta entendió perfectamente y le prometió avisar a Mal para que ella no tuviese que preocuparse.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Emma señalando su coche.

-¿Lo has podido arreglar?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida, la rubia no le había contado nada.

-Así es. Parece que esta es mi semana de suerte.- Contestó Emma dándole un dulce beso en los labios.- Quizás debería de comprar un cupón de la lotería.- Espetó abriéndole la puerta a Regina.

-Siempre tan bromista.- Dijo Regina sentándose en el coche.- ¿De verdad esto es seguro?- Preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó cerrando la puerta para subir a su lado.

El viaje se hizo de manera amena. Emma monopolizaba casi toda la conversación teniendo la total atención de Regina que disfrutaba enormemente escuchándola hablar. Ponía tanta pasión en todo lo que hacía y decía que era motivador estar a su lado, las ambiciones de la rubia eran tan altas que demostraban la gran persona que era.

-Me gustaría pasar a ver a mi tía.- Dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado cuando una canción se escuchó en la radio.

-Claro, me parece bien.- Aseguró Emma. – Si quieres podemos comer con Jackie y después pasamos la tarde con tu madre y con tu tía.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿No quieres ir sola?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo, presentártela y que os conozcáis. Hemos estado hablando y ella también desea conocerte.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Entonces me parece perfecto.- Dijo la morena cogiendo una de las manos de Emma mientras con la otra llevaba el volante.

M&S

Acababan de llegar a Boston, Emma metió la dirección del restaurante en su móvil y este las llevó sin ningún problema al lugar. Regina conocía poco la ciudad aunque solía visitarla los veranos en los que conseguía sacar algunos días de vacaciones.

-Es bonito.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para entrar en el restaurante.

-Así es.- Dijo la rubia.- Jackie viene de camino, me acaba de mandar un mensaje.- Aseguró enseñándole el móvil.

-Podemos ir cogiendo mesa.- Propuso la alcaldesa entrando con la rubia en el restaurante.

El metre que allí había las llevó a una mesa y les tomó nota de las bebidas mientras esperaban a Jackie. Ambas charlaban tranquilamente cuando una mujer se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Regina Mills?- Preguntó al ver a la morena.

-¿Samantha?- Preguntó Regina que no podía creérselo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó levantándose para darle dos besos.

-Trabajo aquí.- Contestó esta.- Chef.- Añadió después.

-¿Dejaste ciencias políticas?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sabes que no era lo mío.- Contestó esta.- Tú parece que sí conseguiste llegar a lo más alto, he leído sobre tu éxito en Storybrooke.- Dijo contenta.

Emma comenzó a sentirse incomoda, notaba como ambas habían sido algo más que amigas y los celos se estaban apoderando de ella. Carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-Perdona, que falta de respeto.- Dijo Regina tendiéndole la mano a Emma para que esta la cogiese.- Esta es Emma, mi pareja.- Añadió mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Encantada.- Contestó cogiéndole la mano.- Me alegra haberte visto, Regina. Te traeré un menú especial.- Dijo mirando a ambas.- Ahora tengo que irme, seguro que los cocineros están como locos.- Añadió girándose para irse.- Por cierto, hacéis una bonita pareja.- Espetó marchándose.

Ambas volvieron a sentarse y la mirada que Emma le estaba lanzando a Regina demostraba lo celosa que estaba en ese momento. No estaba acostumbrada a tener pareja y le hacía sentirse insegura estar con una mujer que levantaba tantas pasiones como era Regina.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Emma.

-Compañera de la facultad.- Contestó Regina y vio como esta alzaba una ceja.- Estuvimos juntas unas cuantas veces pero nada serio.- Añadió después.

-¿Hay alguien en este mundo que no desee acostarse contigo?- Preguntó bajando la voz lo máximo posible.

-La única que me interesa eres tú así que me da igual si hay alguien más que lo desee.- Aseguró besando su mano tranquilamente .

Emma iba a protestar cuando vio a Jackie entrar en el restaurante con Oliver de la mano, el pequeño llevaba un peluche en su otra mano y andaba mirándolo todo alrededor.

-Hola, disculpa el retraso. La niñera de Oliver esta enferma y he tenido que traerlo.- Dijo acercándose a la mesa.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Emma que se acercó a darle dos besos. Era extraño hacerlo pero le había salido solo.- Os presento, esta es Regina.- La morena se levantó y le cogió la mano.

-Un placer.- Dijeron las dos a la vez riendo después.- Es extraño veros juntas.- Añadió Regina sonriendo.- ¿Y este pequeño quién es?- Preguntó Regina.

-Oliver.- Contestó él quitándose el chupete.

-Yo soy Regina.- Cogió la manita del pequeño y sonrió.

-Eina.- Dijo él provocando una carcajada en las mujeres.- ¿Mama?- Preguntó mirando a Emma, el niño parecía totalmente desconcertado mirando alternativamente a una mujer y a otra.

-Ven, Oliver.- Jackie cogió en brazos al pequeño y beso su mejilla.- Esta es Emma, la hermana de mama.- Explicó sencillamente.- Está algo desconcertado.- Explicó entonces ella.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Emma.- Soy Emma.- Le tendió los brazos y el pequeño saltó hacía ella.

-Pelo bonito.- Dijo él acariciando su cabello.

-Creó que le gustas.- Aseguró Jackie sentándose.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa y pidieron el menú especial de la casa mientras les servían sus bebidas. El pequeño se tomó un zumo de piña en un par de sorbos ante la atenta mirada de las demás mujeres.

-No tan rápido.- Le regañó su madre cuando comenzó a toser.

-Juga.- Dijo él. Su madre sacó entonces su móvil y se lo dejó para que viese los dibujos.

-Estará entretenido un rato.- Aseguró esta.- Veo que tienes mucho mejor el brazo.

-Así es.- Dijo Emma.- Encontré esto en el álbum que me diste.- Añadió enseñándole la carta que había encontrado. La rubia no quería andarse por con rodeos, sobre todo porque no tenía demasiado tiempo.

-Es la carta que escribió mama, la dejó con nosotras cuando nos abandonó.- Explicó entonces Jackie cogiendo el papel.

-¿Cómo lo recuperó?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Realmente no lo sé, supongo que lo hizo cuando vino a por nosotras.- Contestó entonces Jackie.

-No entiendo nada, llevó el apellido Swan en lugar de llevar el de mis padres de acogida.- Emma estaba divagando.

-Te puedo explicar eso.- Dijo Jackie mirando ahora a Regina que había apretado la mano Emma sobre la mesa.- Cuando mama fue a buscarte tú habías sido dada en adopción y por lo tanto no consiguió encontrarte, no pudo hacer nada más al respecto, intentó por todos los medios hacerlo pero no lo consiguió.- Empezó a decir mostrando su disgustó.- Antes de morir me lo contó todo, ella no quería que yo llevase esa carga, no después de haberte buscado por tanto tiempo sin éxito.- Seguía hablando.- Pocos meses después de morir yo me dirigí al orfanato donde estuvimos, allí no me pudieron decir nada de ti por lo que contrate un detective privado. Usando una foto mía él intentó localizarte pero sin éxito. Te perdió la pista después de que saliste de la comisaría de Boston por aquel hurto.- Seguía divagando.

Regina miró a Emma, no sabía nada de eso. Emma la miró, era un mirada de suplica y de perdón a la vez. La alcaldesa apretó su mano y la reconfortó como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

-¿Puedes continuar?- Preguntó Emma mirando entonces a su hermana.

-Sí.- Contestó esta.- El detective encontró entonces a la mujer que llevaba el orfanato en esa época, me puse en contacto con ella. La mujer esta muy mayor pero tiene una memoria formidable.- Aseguró Jackie.- Ella me contó como fuiste devuelta muchas veces y como no conseguiste asentarte en una familia, le pregunté por que no contacto con mama pero me dijo que no podía hacerlo. También me dijo que se arrepentía enormemente de ello.- Soltó entonces ella.

-¿Sarah?- Preguntó entonces Emma y Jackie asintió.- Esa mujer fue lo más parecido a una madre de lo que nunca había tenido. Estaba muy agradecida con ella aunque esa confesión la hizo sentirse algo molesta, ella podía haberle dado una vida diferente.

-No la culpes, Emma.- Dijo Jackie.- Ella me dijo tu nombre, y me dijo que te puso Swan cuando tus últimos padres de acogida te devolvieron.- Añadió después.

-¿Cómo no culparla?- Preguntó entonces esta.

 **Cumplo mi parte, os dejo el otro capítulo que había prometido. Espero que os guste.**


	29. Chapter 29

-Me pidió que te pidiera perdón.- Dijo entonces esta.- Me pidió que te explicara todo y que te dijera que si pudiese volver atrás cambiaría todo lo que había hecho, que en su momento pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.- Aseguró entonces esta.

-No sé qué pensar.- Dijo Emma apretando la mano de la morena.

-Emma, no puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado pero me gustaría que nos conozcamos. Sé que tener una relación de hermanas no es fácil pero podríamos ser amigas.- Explicó Jackie.

-Me parece bien.- Contestó Emma.- Entiende que es mucha información pero sí me gustaría que nos conociésemos y ver hasta dónde podemos llegar.- Aseguró la rubia mirando ahora a Regina que le sonreía.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Soltó Jackie muy contenta.

Las tres comenzaron a comer, Jackie iba ayudando a su hijo mientras que charlaban sobre temas banales. Jackie le había contado a Emma algunas cosas sobre su madre y la rubia no podía evitar sentirse feliz de saber que compartía algunas cosas con ella.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Preguntó Jackie mirándolas.

-Golpee su coche.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.- Así me rompí el brazo.- Añadió esta.

-Encantador.- Dijo Jackie riéndose con la rubia.

-¿Juga?- Preguntó Oliver señalando un acuario que había en el fondo del restaurante.

El niño acababa de comerse el pequeño pastel que le habían traído y el móvil había dejado de distraerlo. Emma sonrió al ver al pequeño, tenía su misma mirada. Sus mismo ojos y no podía evitar verse reflejada en ellos.

-Yo te llevo.- Dijo Emma cogiéndolo en sus brazos.- En seguida volvemos.- Aseguró la rubia mirando a ambas.

Emma se alejó con Oliver en sus brazos mientras que las dos mujeres se quedaron sentadas charlando tranquilamente. Regina fue la primera en hablar.

-Siento si es un atrevimiento.- Empezó a decir Regina.

-No te preocupes, simplemente pregúntame.- Dijo Jackie sonriendo.

-¿El padre de Oliver?- Preguntó la morena.

-Nos divorciamos cuando estaba embarazada, pensamos que tener un hijo arreglaría nuestras diferencias pero no fue así. Todo empeoró y yo deseaba vivir mi vida tranquila.- Explicó Jackie.- Ahora tenemos una relación cordial, Oliver quiere a su padre y lo ve todas las semanas.- Añadió esta.

-Siento si ha sido un atrevimiento.- Aseguró Regina.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo está sonriendo.- ¿Vosotras vais en serio?- Preguntó mirando a Emma reír mientras señalaba los peces con Oliver aun en sus brazos.

-Sí.- Dijo muy segura Regina que miraba a Emma con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Se os ve felices, ese brillo en los ojos.- Murmuró Jackie.- Me gustaría mucho formar parte de la vida de Emma.- Añadió algo más alto.

-Dale tiempo y conseguirás que así sea. Emma va de dura pero en el fondo es una blanda.- Dijo provocando una carcajada de Jackie.- Pero no le digas nada, si se entera es capaz de dejarme.- Bromeó de nuevo.

Emma volvía en ese momento con Oliver en sus brazos que sonreía y balbuceaba cosas casi incompresibles para la rubia que sonreía con él.

-¿Lo pasáis bien?- Preguntó Emma sentándose dejando a Oliver a su lado.

-Sí.- Contestó entonces Regina mirando a Emma que se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios.

-Uag.- Espetó entonces Oliver poniendo cara de asco.

-No os preocupéis, hace lo mismo cuando ve a cualquiera. Creedme, deseo que siga siendo así para siempre.- Dijo provocando una carcajada en ambas que se miraron fijamente.

-No creo que eso se cumpla.- Regina le dio un poco de zumo al niño que iba a tirar su vaso.

-Lo sé, no tendré esa suerte.- Soltó provocando más risas.- Lo he pasado genial pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Oliver debe irse con su padre un par de días.- Dijo sacando su cartera para pagar.

-Yo invitó.- Dijo Regina rápidamente.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.- Regina la miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias.- Espetó Jackie.- Oliver despídete de Emma y de Regina.

El niño le dio un beso y un abrazo a cada una para después ser cogido en brazos por su madre que se despidió también de ambas mujeres que se quedaron para tomarse un café antes de irse al hospital.

-Es encantador.- Dijo Regina mirando al niño que se despedía frenéticamente de ellas.

-¿Te gustan los niños?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sí, mucho.- Contestó Regina besando suavemente los labios de la rubia.

-¿Has pensado en tener hijos?- Preguntó y notó como la morena se atragantaba.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, nada. Solo me ha sorprendido la pregunta.- Contestó Regina.- Sí, lo he pensado. Me encantaría tener hijos.- Aseguró la morena.

-A mí también.- Dijo Emma.

Regina iba a intentar romper el silencio incómodo que se había establecido en ese momento cuando Samanta llegó a la mesa. Emma se sintió algo incomoda pero la mano de Regina en su muslo la relajó.

-¿Os ha gustado?- Preguntó mirando a ambas.

-Estaba todo riquísimo.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

-Así es.- Confirmó Emma cuando la morena la miró.

-Me alegra mucho.- Dijo esta.- Espero veros más a menudo por aquí.

-Hoy tenemos prisa pero otro día vendremos con más tiempo. Así nos ponemos al día.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Me parece genial.- Aseguró la mujer. -Sé que es repetirme pero hacéis una magnifica pareja.- Añadió después.

-Gracias.- Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Regina pagó el almuerzo ante las quejas de Emma. Las dos salieron del restaurante y se marcharon hacía el hospital. La morena ya había avisado a su madre de que se pasaría por allí esa tarde.

Emma aparcó y acompañó a Regina hasta allí. Al tocar en la puerta escucharon la voz de Cora invitándolas a entrar.

-Hola.- Dijeron la pareja a la vez.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Cora levantándose.

Regina le dio un abrazo mientras que Emma la saludó con dos besos. Ambas habían hablado poco pero se habían caído bien.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando el lugar vacío donde debería estar la cama.

-Ha ido a hacerse unas pruebas, la traerán en un momento.- Contestó Cora.

-Vale.- Dijo Regina sentándose con Emma al lado.- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó después.

-Bueno… más o menos.- Contestó Cora.- Ya sabes cómo es, y aunque ha cambiado un poco sigue manteniendo su esencia.- Añadió la mujer mayor.

-Eso no es nada raro.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Sabes cuándo le dará el alta?- Preguntó.

-Probablemente a final de esta semana.- Contestó Cora.

-Perfecto, la casa ya está limpia y lista para cuando lleguéis.- Dijo la alcaldesa.

-Gracias, cariño.- Cora miró entonces a Emma.- ¿Ya no llevas la escayola?- Preguntó contenta.

-Por suerte así es.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.- Era bastante incómodo.

-Lo imaginó.- Cora comenzó a reír.- Recuerdo cuando Regina las ha tenido, era una pesadilla.- Añadió está provocando la mala cara de la morena y la sonrisa de Emma.

-¡Mama!- Le regañó Regina.

-Creó que quiero saber más.- Dijo Emma bromeando.

-No, no quieres.- Espetó Regina mirándola a los ojos.

-Una vez tuvimos que llevarla al médico porque es dejó un palo metido en la escayola intentando rascarse.- Soltó entonces ella.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Emma muy interesada en el tema.

-Completamente.- Contestó está.- Se pasaba quince días discutiendo y peleando con todo el mundo porque quería volver a montar a caballo.- Dijo está.

-Mama, deja de darle información.- Soltó Regina mirando como Emma estaba disfrutando de todo eso.

Las tres siguieron charlando tranquilamente, un rato después llegó Lena que parecía algo más calmada y más tranquila. Después de pasar un rato con ambas en la habitación se despidieron para volver a Storybrook.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento si durante unos días estoy algo ausente, tengo cosas que resolver y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Aun así ya me conocéis, siempre busco un hueco para dejaros un capítulo.**


	30. Chapter 30

Emma aparcó el coche en la puerta de la mansión. Estaba anocheciendo y se había levantado un poco de aire, Regina en lugar de bajarse se giró para mirar a los ojos de la rubia que ahora también la miraba intensamente.

-Gracias por haberme invitado a conocer a tu hermana.- La última palabra la dijo con algo de recelo pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Emma.

-No tienes que darlas, te quiero en mi vida.- Aseguró esta.

Regina redujo la distancia que había entre ambas y unió sus labios con los de Emma que correspondió al beso encantada. La música que salía de la radio amenizaba el momento.

-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?- Preguntó Regina cuando se separó de Emma.

-Pensaba que no me invitarías.- Contestó a modo de broma la rubia que salió del coche abriéndole la puerta a Regina.

-Siempre tan atrevida.- Soltó Regina saliendo del coche.

Ambas dejaron todas sus cosas en la entrada y entraron en la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Emma se encargó de preparar la ensalada mientras que Regina metía unos trozos de pollo al horno junto con una guarnición.

-Huele muy bien.- Aseguró entonces Emma que sonreía mientras terminaba de fregar los platos que había ensuciado.

-Estará listo en unos minutos.- Dijo Regina sentándose en el taburete.- Ya te he dicho que podíamos poner el lavavajillas cuando terminásemos de cenar.- Le volvió a repetir.

-No me cuesta nada.- Espetó terminando de lavar los platos.- Creó que debería de preparar una cena con tu madre cuando volviese al pueblo.- Soltó de repente.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Regina bebiendo un poco del vino que se habían servido antes de empezar a cocinar.

-Para empezar bien una relación hay que hablar con la familia.- Contestó Emma llegando a su lado.- Y tengo que demostrarle a Cora que puede estar tranquila.- Dijo muy segura.

-Eres una antigua.- Espetó riéndose Regina.

-¿A sí que antigua?- Preguntó metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa de Regina llegando hasta sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por el sujetador.

Regina iba a protestar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ambas mujeres se miraron y después miraron la hora que era, no sabían quién podía ser pero esa no era una hora decente para las visitas.

-Cuida la comida.- Pidió Regina caminando hacía la puerta.

Emma se quedó en la cocina, cogió su móvil abriendo ese juego al que estaba tan enganchada. A la cena aun le faltaban unos minutos para estar lista.

Justo cuando se acercó al horno para mirar cómo iba el móvil de Regina sonó. Emma la llamó varias veces pero no le contestó por lo que supuso que estaría hablando con quién hubiese venido a esas horas. Al mirar vio que era el sheriff así que decidió contestar a la llamada, esperando que Regina no se enfadase por ello.

-¿Alcaldesa?- Preguntó él bastante agitado.

-No, Graham. Soy Emma.- Contestó esta.- Se ha dejado el móvil. ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Necesito hablar con ella.- Soltó bastante alterado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Emma que iba a apagar el horno para ir a buscarla.

-Leroy se ha escapado.- Contestó él.

-¿Cómo que se ha escapado?- Emma apagó el horno y salió hacía el hall, allí se encontró a Leroy con un cuchillo de cocina apuntando a Regina que parecía estar calmada.

Regina parecía hablar con el hombre tranquilamente, aunque realmente estaba aterrada, sabía cómo debía de actuar. Ella le explicaba la situación mientras que Emma observaba desde lejos, le dijo a Graham que estaba allí.

-Emma, escúchame bien.- Pidió el hombre.- La alcaldesa tiene un armero en su despacho, su padre era un coleccionista de armas.- Explicaba él.- Leroy es un cobarde, si te ve con el arma huirá.

Emma deseaba abalanzarse sobre ese hombre que apuntaba a la mujer pero sabía que eso podría provocar que saliese herida por lo que se quedó dónde estaba pensando cómo llegar al despacho sin ser vista.

En un momento de desconcierto aprovechó y llegó allí. Rápidamente buscó el armero, estaba camuflado dentro de un armario que tenía Regina en el despacho. La rubia cogió un revolver que allí había y lo cargó. Hacía muchos años que no cogía un arma y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero debía de ayudar a Regina y si esa era la única manera de hacerlo pues así sería.

Salió del despacho con el arma en su mano y fue vista por Leroy que hizo el amago de entrar en la casa. Regina retrocedió un par de pasos sin saber que le había sucedido a ese hombre.

-Aléjate de ella, Leroy.- Dijo Emma alzando el arma.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina que ahora si se mostraba asustada.

-Ven hacía mi.- Le pidió tendiéndole la otra mano para que la cogiese.

Regina miró a Leroy y este estaba asustando por lo que aprovechó el momento y se colocó al lado de Emma. La rubia en un acto reflejo se puso delante de la morena que ahora parecía haber perdido todo el valor que antes tenía.

Regina no había querido gritar al ver al Leroy en la puerta porque no quería poner en peligro a Emma, sabía que ese hombre las odiaba a las dos y que si la avisaba correría peligro.

-Leroy, es el momento de que te rindas. Graham ya viene de camino y solo empeoraras las cosas.- Intentó razonar Regina.

-Vosotras… vosotras me habéis arruinado.- Soltó este moviendo el cuchillo desenfrenadamente.

-Lo siento, siento mucho si ha sido así.- Dijo Regina, notó como Emma iba a protestar ante sus palabras y la cogió de la mano para que la dejase hablar. Sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa pero enfadarlo no era la solución.

-Solo quería, solo quería vivir en paz.- Espetó esté bastante enfadado.

-No te acerques.- Gritó Emma con el arma aun levantada.

Regina cogió el arma de la mano temblorosa de Emma con cariño. La rubia tenía los ojos oscuros y estaba completamente ida, una imagen que a la morena no le gustó nada.

-Leroy, mírame.- Le pidió Regina que tenía el arma en su mano pero bajada.- Sabes que esta no es la solución.- Añadió la morena.- Entrégate y haremos un trato, reflotarás tu negocio y todo irá bien.- Regina sabía que eso no sucedería pero necesitaba tranquilizar a ese hombre que estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Emma seguía completamente ida. Regina vio las luces del coche del sheriff en la entrada de su jardín. Graham apareció acompañado con dos agentes más que no conocía, supuso que serían del pueblo vecino.

-Leroy, entrégate. No queremos disparar.- Dijo entonces Graham provocando que este se girase completamente para mirarlos.

-Vete a la mierda, Graham.- Gritó el hombre sumamente encolerizado. Todos los esfuerzos de Regina se habían desvanecido en unos segundos.

-Hazlo.- Pidió Regina que había dado unos pasos hacía él, ahora estaban ambas a pocos pasos del hombre que seguía meneando el cuchillo en sus manos.

Graham y los dos hombres se colocaron a tan solo unos metros del hombre que se giraba rápidamente para intentar tener controlados ambos lados. En un momento de cólera este lanzó el cuchillo hacia el interior de la casa intentando herir a las dos mujeres que se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

Graham disparó contra Leroy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El hombre cayó al suelo gritando y sangrando.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como ya he avisado, voy a estar algo ausente, pero voy a intentar dejaros capítulo cada vez que saque un hueco.**


	31. Chapter 31

-¡Regina!- Gritó Emma cuando vio el cuchillo volar hacía ella.- Regina.- Repitió cuando vio la sangre manchar su camiseta.

La morena se mareó y calló hacia atrás, siendo sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Emma que no la iba a dejar caer al suelo, lentamente la rubia tumbó a Regina pues no era capaz de aguantar su peso. Emma dejaba escapar sus lágrimas por las mejillas mientras que la morena cogía su mano para que se relajase.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos.- Estoy bien.- Repitió.- Sólo es un corte.- Aseguró la morena.

Emma no parecía entrar en razón. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina intentaba sacarla de su ensimismamiento pero sin ningún éxito.

La ambulancia llegó, de ella salieron un médico a acompañado de varios enfermeros. El médico miró primero a Regina, a la que le cubrió el brazo con una venda para que dejase de sangrar. Una vez que la dejó lista a la espera de que la ambulancia se la llevase, el hombre se acercó a Leroy que también había sido herido.

-Cariño.- Murmuró Regina cuando la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia.- Cariño, escúchame.- La llamó de nuevo la morena.

-Dime.- Dijo Emma volviendo en sí.

-Relájate.- Soltó Regina.- Estoy perfectamente.- Aseguró la alcaldesa cogiendo la mano de Emma.- Dame un beso.- Pidió levantándose de la camilla y sentándose.

-Te vas a hacer daño.- Murmuró Emma acercándose para tumbarla lentamente de nuevo. Una vez allí la besó, un beso tranquilo que le demostró todo lo que sentía por ella.

Emma se separó y le sonrió. Saber que podía haberle pasado algo provocó que su corazón se encogiese. La rubia se quedó mirando profundamente a los ojos de Regina cuando escuchó a Leroy forcejear y gritar. Iba andando sujetado por Graham y uno de sus ayudantes.

Emma en un acto impulsivo saltó de la ambulancia que seguía abierta y antes de que Regina pudiese hacer o decir nada. La rubia se colocó en frente del hombre que cojeaba ligeramente. Antes de que el hombre pudiese decir nada Emma soltó un fuerte puñetazo sobre su mandíbula haciendo que este soltase un grito de dolor y se reclinase hacía atrás.

-Emma.- La llamó entonces Regina.- No merece la pena.- Añadió intentando levantarse.

-Lo sé, pero sienta muy bien.- Dijo volviendo a la ambulancia.

Graham miró a la rubia y no pudo evitar reírse. Leroy se lo había ganado a pulso y aunque no estaba bien lo que había hecho el hombre no pudo más que reírse. Emma lo miró y este asintió llevándose al hombre de allí.

La ambulancia cerró sus puertas y se dirigió al hospital. Emma iba agarrando la mano de Regina mientras que el médico solo las observaba, hasta que no llegasen al hospital no podía hacer nada con la herida.

M&S

Emma estaba en la sala de espera, a pesar de su insistencia no consiguió convencer a nadie para que la dejase entrar con Regina. La rubia tenía su móvil en la mano y comenzó a sonar con un número desconocido.

-Swan.- Dijo ya acostumbrada a presentarse así.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó la mujer al otro lado del móvil.

-Sí, soy yo.- Dijo reconociendo la voz pero sin saber exactamente quién era.- Cora.- Soltó unos segundos después reconociéndola.

-Sienta llamarte a esta hora.- Dijo la mujer.- Es que Regina no coge su teléfono y me he preocupado.- Añadió Cora.

Emma sintió un escalofría recorrer todo su cuerpo, no sabía que decirle a la mujer. No quería mentirle pues no estaría bien pero sabía que si le decía la verdad se iba a preocupar y se iba a poner nerviosa. Entre esos pensamientos nació el de como Cora tenía su número de móvil.

-¿Emma?- Cora escuchaba la respiración acelerada de la rubia pero esta no decía nada.- Regina me dio tú número la semana pasada cuando estaba sin batería por si necesitaba contactarla, siento el atrevimiento.- Siguió diciendo la mujer.

-No, no.- Dijo Emma cuando se recuperó.- No es un atrevimiento, es normal.- Soltó la rubia.- No se preocupe, Cora. Su hija está en el hospital conmigo, ella sufrió una herida en el brazo, pero está bien. Le aseguro que está perfectamente.- Se apresuró a decir cuando escuchó el gemido de dolor que soltó Cora.

-¿Esta en el hospital?- Preguntó Cora obviando todo lo demás.

-Así es, pero yo estoy con ella. Esta perfectamente, se lo aseguro.- Contestó la rubia que no tenía claro como tranquilizarla.

-Voy a ir a verla.- Soltó precipitadamente.

-Tranquilícese, entiendo que quiera verla pero es muy tarde para venir hasta aquí.- Reflexionó Emma.- Regina no me perdonaría si le pasase algo. Por favor, hágame caso, yo le prometo que la llamo en cuanto entre con ella.- Emma intentaba convencerla.

-¿No estas con ella?- Preguntó Cora.

-Están revisándola, me han dicho que casi seguro que le dan el alta en un par de horas.- Dijo Emma.

Justo cuando Cora iba a decir algo una enfermera llegó preguntando por Emma que se levantó y la siguió para poder ver a Regina, Cora seguía al teléfono.

-Ya voy a verla, no cuelgue y se la paso.- Dijo Emma que seguía a la enfermera.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Regina peleando con el médico que quería mantenerla al menos esa noche en el hospital. Emma se quedó mirando la imagen hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de que se encontraba allí.

-Tú madre.- Dijo en voz baja tendiéndole en móvil antes de que pudiese decir algo y Cora lo escuchase.

-Hola, mama. ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Regina que pensó que algo había ocurrido cuando vio que llamaba al móvil de Emma.

-No, solo que no me cogías el teléfono.- Soltó Cora que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes estoy perfectamente.- Aseguró la morena.- Es más me están preparando el alta.- Añadió después.

-¿Quién ha sido?- Preguntó Cora.

-Leroy, sabes que nos estaba dando problemas últimamente y hoy se ha presentado en la mansión para atacarnos.- Contestó Regina, la morena no tenía secretos con su madre.

-¡Idiota!- Espetó Cora provocando una carcajada en Regina, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a su madre hablar de esa manera.

-Tranquila, mama. Estoy perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.- Dijo Regina.- Te llamo mañana, que ha venido el médico de nuevo.- Soltó y tras despedirse de su madre colgó.

-¿El médico?- Preguntó Emma mirando toda la habitación en la que solo estaban ellas dos.

-Toma.- Regina le tendió su móvil y la rubia lo cogió.- Es la única manera de que colgase.- Aseguró esta.

-No deberías mentir a tu madre.- Le regañó Emma mintiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo.

-Es una mentira piadosa.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿También estas herida?- Preguntó al verla llena de sangre.

-No, es tuya.- Contestó Emma que tenía las facciones duras por la preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró Regina.- Soló cuatro puntos que me quitaran en unos días.- Aseguró esta.

-Podía haberte matado.- Dijo Emma.

-Pero no lo hizo.- Contestó Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para acercarla más hacía ella.

Emma se quedó mirando a los ojos oscuros de Regina, esta le devolvía la mirada junto con una sonrisa que quería trasmitirle tranquilidad aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo. Fue entonces cuando Regina se terminó de sentar en la cama y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia que correspondió encantada al beso. Sentir esos dulces labios de nuevo sobre los suyos era el mejor calmante que podía tener.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	32. Chapter 32

Ambas llegaron a la mansión. Regina había recibido el alta, aunque el medico seguía insistiendo en que lo mejor era que pasase la noche en el hospital. Emma también intentó convencerla pero sin éxito, esa mujer era lo más cabezota del mundo y nada ni nadie era capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El médico le había mandado unos analgésicos por si le dolía y le había mandado un par de días de reposo para evitar que los puntos pudiesen saltarle.

Emma la obligó a meterse en la cama y le llevó un sándwich que había preparado. La cena que tenían casi lista se había enfriado y se había hecho demasiado tarde para poder calentarla.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Preguntó Emma. La rubia había salido un momento de la habitación para ir a coger un refresco para cada una que se había dejado en la cocina.

-Voy al baño.- Contestó Regina algo frustrada.

Emma puso mala cara pero no dijo nada más. Regina entró al baño y salió unos minutos después con su pelo recogido en una cola y sin maquillaje. Se volvió a meter en la cama donde Emma se encontraba ya, la rubia llevaba sus braguitas blancas y una camiseta de tirantas del mismo color.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Preguntó Regina comiendo un poco.

-Pregunta.- Contestó Emma que ya había devorado su cena.

-¿Estuviste en la cárcel?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Importa?- Preguntó también Emma temiendo que si le contaba todo Regina se alejase de ella.

-Me importas, y quiero conocer tu pasado.- Contestó Regina mirándola a los ojos.

-No entre en la cárcel.- Dijo Emma.- Estuve algunas noches en comisaria por hurtos menores, solo robaba comida y cosas necesarias para poder vivir. Para que pudiésemos vivir.- Se corrigió, Regina no dijo nada. Esperaba que siguiese contándole.- Cuando me escapé del orfanato pase unos años muy malos, nadie me contrataba por ser demasiado joven y los pocos trabajos que tuve no me daba para comer. Entré entonces en una banda, pero no una banda de las que imaginas, sino que nosotros cuidábamos de los niños que, como yo, había tenido que huir de sus padres de acogida. Try era el líder, era el mayor del grupo y había formado ese grupo para conseguir mantener a los niños. Él había visto a su hermano pequeño casi morir por no tener que comer. Los más mayores nos encargábamos de los más jóvenes, entrabamos en establecimientos y robábamos comida para poder mantenernos.- Explicaba Emma que sentía como esos días había marcado su vida.- A todos nos cogía de vez en cuando pero como no eran cargos graves nos soltaban a las pocas horas.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de eso.- Soltó Regina que sintió su corazón acelerarse, Emma era una magnifica persona y ese relato solo se lo confirmaba aun más.

-Hoy… hoy… cuando tuve que coger la pistola.- Emma comenzó a llorar. Regina se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho para consolarla.- Yo disparé a un hombre.- Soltó, nadie sabía nada de eso.

Emma había mantenido ese suceso en secreto. Absolutamente nadie sabía nada sobre ese tema. La rubia sabía que era un tema sumamente delicado y que si alguien se enteraba podía acabar en la cárcel.

Regina respetó el silencio de la rubia, era cierto que deseaba saber lo que había sucedido pero no quería presionar a la rubia que parecía estar muy perturbada.

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.- Dijo Emma cuando sus lágrimas disminuyeron.

-Puedo esperar.- Aseguró Regina.

-Él iba a matar a uno de los niños.- Confesó la rubia que sabía que si no hablaba de eso ahora no conseguiría hacerlo.

Regina guardó silencio, entendió perfectamente que Emma necesitaba su tiempo y que deseaba contárselo. Así que simplemente esperó, la apretó en sus brazos y notó como esta se relajaba cada vez más.

-Nosotros vivíamos en un almacén abandonado, cuando llegue después de robar algunas cosas para comer me encontré con un hombre que había golpeado a uno de los niños. El pequeño tenía el labio ensangrentado y lloraba.- Emma se tensaba cada vez que recordaba el suceso.- Yo entré si que se diese cuenta, el hombre parecía estar muy borracho, zarandeaba al niño sin compasión.- Las lagrimas volvieron.- En uno de esos movimientos la pistola que llevaba enganchada en su pantalón se cayó al suelo, yo me acerque sigilosamente y la cogí.- Explicó Emma.- Yo no quería disparar, le dijo que se fuese y nos dejase en paz pero entonces cogió a Trevor por el cuello, lo estaba asfixiando.- Su voz se volvía entrecortada.- Cerré los ojos y disparé.

Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, imaginó lo duro que debió de ser aquello para Emma. Y lo que más le dolía es que se tuvo que enfrentar a ello completamente sola.

-Tranquila, mi vida.- Dijo Regina con un tono de voz muy suave.- No te alteres, hiciste lo correcto.- Aseguró esta.

Emma no se podía creer que Regina aprobase algo así. No entendía porque no le gritaba y la echaba de su casa. Había disparado a un hombre, un mal hombre pero lo había hecho.

-Sé que esta vivo, salió en la prensa.- Terminó de contar Emma.- Al parecer era un pederasta, lo metieron en la cárcel poco después.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Salvaste a ese niño, Emma, hiciste lo correcto.- Aseguró apretándola en sus brazos.- Duerme, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- Aseguró cuando escuchó a Emma bostezar.

La rubia había quedado exhausta después de contarle todo su doloroso pasado. Nadie había conocido tanto de ella como Regina. Nadie le había dado tanta confianza y tanto cariño nunca y sentía una extraña combinación de sentimientos, por una parte se sentía fuerte pues al lado de Regina podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y por otra parte se sentía sumamente débil e indefensa.

-Te quiero.- dijo antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Regina.

-Yo también.- Contestó la morena acomodándola mejor para que estuviese más cómoda.

Regina pasó un par de horas acariciando el cabello de Emma que respiraba regularmente. La morena no había podido conciliar el sueño, la herida había comenzado a dolerle pero no deseaba moverse. Emma dormía tan plácidamente que no quería despertarla.

Al final el sueño fue más fuerte y acabó profundamente dormida con el cálido cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo.

M&S

Emma fue la primera en despertarse, notaba la respiración de Regina sobre su cabello. La morena no la había soltado en toda la noche, seguía abrazándola, un abrazo sobreprotector que quería darle el amor que no había tenido antes.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo?- Murmuró Emma dejando un beso en los labios de Regina para después levantarse como pudo.

Emma salió de la cama, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para desayunar.

Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo escuchó la puerta principal abrirse precipitadamente. Emma temió que fuese de nuevo Leroy y corrió hacía allí para darse de bruces con quién entraba.

La mujer se quedó mirando estupefacta a la rubia que se encontraba con la misma ropa con la que había dormido esa noche. No pensaba que nadie entraría en la mansión de esa manera por lo que no se había cambiado de ropa.

-¡Joder!- Espetó la mujer girándose sobre sí misma.

M&S

¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Siento el retraso, he tenido muchos problemas con la universidad además de Leo, mi gatito, está enfermo así que requiere mucho tiempo. Os cuento esto para que no penséis que estoy dejando la historia ni mucho menos, es más estoy corrigiendo con el móvil para poder dejaros capítulo.


	33. Chapter 33

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? –Preguntó Emma que no entendía porque la mujer se había girado.

-He escuchado lo que ha pasado y Regina no ha venido a trabajar. Me he preocupado.- Dijo sin girarse.

-¿Puedes girarte?- Preguntó Emma que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Estas medio desnuda.- Contestó Kat alterada.

-Nada que tu no tengas.- Soltó y la mujer se giró.

-Yo que tú me vestía, Mal viene de camino.- Espetó esta.

-¿Por qué no has tocado a la puerta?- Preguntó Emma algo molesta.

-Pensé que Regina no podría abrir si se encontraba mal.- Contestó Kat que se giró viendo a Emma de nuevo.

-Voy a cambiarme.- Soltó la rubia corriendo escaleras arriba.

Emma llegó al dormitorio y se encontró con Regina profundamente dormida, al parecer las pastillas que había tomado le habían hecho más efecto del esperado. La rubia se colocó sus pantalones y cogió una camiseta de la alcaldesa, la suya estaba completamente llena de sangre y la había tirado el día anterior.

-Podéis bajar la voz.- Dijo Emma entrando en la cocina.- Se os escucha desde arriba y Regina está durmiendo.- Aseguró entonces está.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Kat tendiéndole una taza de café.

-Bien, solo tiene unos puntos en el brazo.- Contestó Emma sentándose.- Estuvimos en el hospital y le dieron el alta de madrugada.- Explicó esta.

-¿Y Leroy?- Preguntó Mal que estaba algo cabreada en ese momento.

-Graham se lo llevó.- Contestó.- No sé si al hospital o a la cárcel.- Aseguró.

-Lo voy a hundir.- Espetó la mujer muy molesta.

Emma iba a contestar pero Regina apareció por la puerta. La morena llevaba su pijama y su pelo alborotado. Pensaba que Emma estaba sola y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos amigas allí.

En ese momento se quedó mirando al reloj que tenía en la cocina, era realmente tarde. A esa hora debería de estar en el despacho.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntaron las dos a la vez rodeando a Regina que se sintió algo acosada en ese momento.

-Bien, no es nada.- Contestó saliendo de allí para caminar hasta la barrada donde Emma le había puesto un café y una tostada.

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado?- Preguntó Mal sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

-Porque Emma estuvo conmigo y no quería alarmaros.- Contestó la morena.- No ha sido nada grave, estoy perfectamente.- Añadió después.

-Aun así, tenías que habernos avisado.- Dijo Kat mirando seriamente a Regina.- Nos preocupamos cuando no llegaste al despacho y luego leímos la noticia en el periódico local.

-¿En serio? ¿En el periódico?- Soltó Regina bastante molesta con la situación. No le gustaba ser la comidilla del pueblo.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó Mal.- Ha sido un escándalo.- Añadió.

-Estoy perfectamente.- Dijo comiendo algo.- Ahora voy a cambiarme que tengo mucho trabajo.- Añadió levantándose.

-De eso nada.- Espetó Kat señalando a Regina que se quedó parada en el sitio.- Tú te quedas en casa descansado.- Añadió.

-Claro que no, no tengo nada.- Aseguró la morena.- tengo mucho trabajo.- Volvió a decir.

-He pensado en eso…- Dijo entonces Mal.- Yo me haré cargo de todo hasta que tú vuelvas.

-Tú estás de vacaciones.- Habló entonces la alcaldesa que quería volver al trabajo.

-Yo me aburro mucho.- Soltó sin más.- Así que me haré cargo de lo que pueda y lo que no pueda resolver te lo pasó.- Contestó Mal.

Regina agradecía enormemente la reacción de sus amigas, aun así se sentía frustrada porque necesitaba ir a la alcaldía a resolver una gran cantidad de problemas que tenía allí. Últimamente estaba muy agobiada con el trabajo y sabía que dejar de ir un día supondría acumular una gran cantidad de papeles.

-Tengo que ir, no puedo retrasar más el trabajo.- Dijo entonces Regina que no se dejaba convencer.

-Te quedas en casa.- Espetó muy segura Emma.- No voy a permitir que te suceda algo, si tienes algo que objetar llamaré al doctor.- Dijo mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

La rubia no había dicho nada mientras que las otras tres mujeres reflexionaban pero una vez que Regina decidió oponerse a todo tuvo que intervenir. El médico le había mandado reposo, realmente la herida no había sido grave pero había perdido un poco de sangre y eso podría ocasionarle mareos.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la mujer que estaba muy seria y que no iba a darle más opciones.

-Nada de Emma.-Contestó la rubia mirándola fijamente.- Dejas que tus amigas se encarguen del todo y tú te quedas en casa.- Sentenció.

-Esa debería de ser decisión mía.- Dijo Regina bastante molesta.

Mal y Kat se sentaron a mirar como ambas discutían. Se estaban divirtiendo pues Regina acababa de encontrar la olma de su zapato, una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar y que no le daba la razón si no la tenía.

-No lo es cuando estas siendo irracional.- Soltó Emma acercándose.- No vas a salir de esta casa, así que decide si será por las buenas o por las malas.- Espetó acercándose rápidamente y dándole un piquito en los labios para luego alejarse.- Voy a coger mi móvil.- Dijo mirando a Kat y Mal que sonreían maliciosamente.

-¿Desde cuando alguien te puede hablar así?- Preguntó Mal para pincharla.

-¡Mal!- Le regañó Kat para que dejase a Regina en paz, bastante frustrada se veía la morena como para pincharla aún más.- Emma tiene razón, Regina, solo quédate un par de días en casa. Nosotras dos nos encargamos de todo.- Aseguró levantándose.

-Sabes cómo tengo la agenda.- Intentó convencerla la alcaldesa.

-Para eso estoy yo.- Soltó Mal con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Te da miedo que pueda hacerlo mejor que tú?- La pinchó de nuevo.

-Inténtalo.- Espetó Regina.

-Venga, cariño, relájate que nosotras nos encargamos de todo.- Dijo Kat.- Disfruta de esa mujer.- Le guiñó un ojo y le dio dos besos.

-Vale, pero cualquier problema me llamas.- Soltó pues eran tres contra una.

-Prometido.- Dijo Kat.

Las dos se marcharon de la mansión, Regina subió a su dormitorio y allí se encontró a Emma hablando por teléfono. Estaba dando indicaciones a Elsa sobre lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana que ella no iba a poder ir al Lover. La morena se quedó mirándola fijamente y pensó en las palabras de sus amigas, realmente ninguna persona, a parte de ellas, se habían atrevido a enfrentarse de esa manera a ella. Emma era diferente, ella no se dejaría intimidar y si algo no le parece bien lo diría y eso le gustaba y le frustraba a la vez.

Emma colgó el teléfono y se recolocó el cabello que le había caído en la cara. Regina entró entonces en el dormitorio, giró a Emma y colocó su mano entre sus pechos empujándola hasta que se golpeó no demasiado fuerte pero tampoco con cariño contra la pared del fondo. Emma soltó un quejido de dolor exagerado e intentó besar a Regina pero esta se apartó.

-Que sea la última vez que me das un ultimátum, Emma Swan.- Espetó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Emma era un poco más alta que ella y tenía que alzar la mirada.

-¿O qué?- Preguntó Emma juguetonamente, le encantaba esa faceta controladora de Regina.

M&S

 **Siento mucho el retraso, estoy teniendo poquísimo tiempo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	34. Chapter 34

-Créeme o no te gustará la otra opción.- Soltó separándose de Emma para meterse en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Emma que se sentía completamente excitada en ese momento.

-Descansar, es lo que todas queréis que haga.- Contestó Regina tapándose con una sábana.

Emma sonrió, esa mujer la volvería loca. Lentamente se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, sabía que Regina miraba intentando averiguar que hacía. Se metió al otro lado de la cama y se colocó mirando hacia fuera, sabía que Regina estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – Preguntó la morena que se había tumbado boca arriba en ese momento.

-Descansar también.- Contestó la rubia.

-¿Desnuda?- Preguntó Regina.

-He leído un estudio que dice que dormir desnuda es muy beneficioso para la salud.- Contestó sin girarse, en ese momento sentía los ojos de Regina sobre ella y no se equivocaba. Lo supo cuando notó los labios de la morena pasar por su cuello desnudo.

-Eso se llama chantaje.- Murmuró Regina mordiendo la oreja de Emma que se encogió por las cosquillas.

-Sólo juego mis armas.- Dijo Emma que se dejaba besar y acariciar.

Regina no dijo nada más, se levantó de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. Ahora ambas estaban completamente desnudas. Emma se colocó boca arriba y abrió un poco sus piernas para que Regina se encajara entre ellas.

Las dos comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse lentamente. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente compenetrados y se disfrutaban enormemente. Se movían lentamente cuando Emma notó algo en su mano.

-Regina, Regina, para.- Pidió pero la morena parecía no escuchar sus palabras.- Para, por favor.- Dijo de nuevo y esta vez sí se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-No es eso.- Contestó Emma.- Estas sangrando.- Dijo mirando el brazo de Regina y su mano llena de sangre.

-No es nada.- Susurró la morena que volvió a besarla.

-Nena, para por favor.- Pidió Emma que estaba sumamente preocupada.- Déjame que vea si es grave.- Regina soltó un quejido de frustración y se sentó en la cama.

Emma se levantó y fue al baño a por una toalla, después de limpiarse bien sus manos volvió al dormitorio donde Regina seguía esperándola. Lentamente quitó la venda que cubría la herida y se dio cuenta de que tenía un color bastante feo.

-Vamos al hospital.- Dijo levantándose.

-No es nada.- Aseguró Regina que miró la herida. Realmente no tenía buen color pero no quiso darle más importancia.

-No es una pregunta.- Soltó Emma que salió del vestidor con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta para que Regina se vistiese.- Debería de traer algo de ropa.- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Es eso una proposición?- Preguntó Regina que seguía desnuda.

-Venga, por favor.- Contestó Emma que no estaba de ánimo para juegos.- Vístete y luego hablamos de eso.- Aseguró la rubia que le dejo hasta la ropa interior encima de la cama.

Regina tuvo que reconocer que se le hinchó el corazón al notar la preocupación en Emma. La rubia no estaba para juegos y se sentía un poco frustrada de que Regina no le hiciese caso en lo que le estaba pidiendo, en un momento de enfado lazó una mirada a la morena haciendo que esta comenzase a vestirse.

-Te queda muy bien mi ropa.- Aseguró Regina mirando a Emma con unos de sus vaqueros y su camisa.

-Un poco corta.- Dijo metiéndose sus botas para que no se viese que los pantalones le quedaban por encima de los tobillos.

-Aun así, me gusta cómo te queda.- Soltó Regina que ya estaba lista.- Aunque me siento un poco ofendida.- Dijo y Emma la miró en ese momento sin entender nada.- A mí me das esto y tú te coges eso.

Regina llevaba su ropa de deporte negra con unos tenis mientras que Emma había cogido unos de los vaqueros negros más pegados que tenía la morena y una camisa blanca. La ropa de Regina le estaba un poco grande pues la alcaldesa tenía unas curvas que ella admiraba pero que no tenía.

-Tú eres la paciente, además dudo que quieras manchar uno de tus caros trajes.- Dijo Emma levantándose para salir.

-Siempre pensando en todo.- Regina intentó besar a Emma pero esta se alejó.

-No intentes distraerme.- Emma conocía muy bien ese juego y no iba a caer tan fácilmente.- Cuando vengamos del hospital prometo hacerte lo que quieras.- Le murmuró al oído.- Ahora vamos.

Regina tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de las últimas palabras de Emma y salió detrás de ella. La rubia se había encargado de ponerle una venda limpia para cubrir la herida hasta que llegasen al hospital.

M&S

Ambas entraron en el hospital por urgencias, al verla llegar el doctor Whale se acercó y la metió en uno box para ver que le sucedía.

Emma no dejó a Regina hablar, se encargó de explicárselo todo al doctor que en ese mismo momento retiró la venda para observar la herida que realmente se había vuelto de un color un tanto extraño.

-¿Es grave?- Preguntó Emma que casi no dejó al médico ni mirarla.

-No.- Contestó él.- Pero habéis hecho bien en venir, al parecer se ha infectado un poco.- Explicó el hombre.

-¿Lo ves?- Preguntó Emma y vio la mirada enfadada de Regina.

-Te lo voy a curar ahora y tendrá que echarse una crema durante un par de días. Después solo tienes que venir a que te quitemos los puntos.- Contestó Whale que ya lo estaba haciendo.- Puede que escueza un poco.- Dijo cuándo empezó a limpiarla.

Emma notó la muesca de dolor que hacía Regina y se acercó para coger la otra mano de la morena que la apretó un poco cuando lo hizo. Whale le explicó que realmente no era nada pero que debía de cuidarse para que no empeorase.

-Listo.- Dijo Whale volviendo a tapar la herida.- Le recomiendo que en 24 horas retire la venda y deje la herida respirar.- Explicó él.

-Está bien.- Soltó Emma antes de nada.

-Emma, todavía sé hablar.- Bromeó Regina que notaba el nerviosismo de su novia.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma.

Las dos salieron del hospital y subieron al coche de Emma. La rubia quería proponerle algo a Regina pero temía que esta no quisiese o se sintiese presionada si lo hacía. Estaba muy nerviosa y la alcaldesa lo notaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Regina.

-Nada.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-Emma…- Dijo la alcaldesa con vehemencia.

-Quería saber sí te quieres quedar en mi casa.- Soltó sin respirar.- Al menos hasta que te recuperes y… no sé… solo es una idea… no quiero presionarte…- Emma empezó a divagar.

-Emma, respira.- Dijo Regina sonriendo. La rubia aún no había arrancado el coche. – Sabes… me encanta tú casa pero quizás podríamos quedarnos en la mansión.- Regina no quería que Emma pensase que no quería quedarse en su apartamento.

-Me parece bien.- Aseguró Emma.- Necesito algunas cosas de mi casa.

-Podemos pasar por allí antes de ir a almorzar.- Contestó Regina.

-Tenemos que ir a la farmacia también.- Añadió la rubia.

-Hay una cerca de tu apartamento.- Aseguró.

Las dos se encaminaron hacía el apartamento de Emma. Después de coger algunas cosas para poder quedarse con Regina pasaron por la farmacia para comprar lo que el doctor Whale le había mandado.

M&S

 **Siento la tardanza, sigo teniendo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	35. Chapter 35

Emma conducía en dirección a la mansión, ya habían comprado todo y la rubia llevaba una pequeña maleta con sus cosas.

-Es temprano… ¿Podemos pasar por el Lover?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro.- Contestó entonces está.- No me quiero encerrar en casa.- Soltó Regina.

-Pero sabes que para recuperarte debes descansar.- Espetó Emma mirándola unos segundos.

-Eres una mandona.- Dijo la morena retirándole la mirada a Emma para que no viese la sonrisa que nacía en sus labios.

-Y te encanta.- Añadió Emma que se fijo de nuevo en la carretera.

-De eso nada, Swan.- Espetó fingiendo estar molesta.

-Yo sé que sí.- Aseguró soltando el volante para acariciar el muslo de la morena con su mano.

-Céntrate.- Le regañó.

Emma miró a la carretera y retiró la mano de donde la tenía, sabía que no solo provocaría a Regina sino que se excitaría ella.

La rubia había querido ir al Lover para ver que todo iba bien y dejar algunas instrucciones para los próximos días y unos cheques firmados para que Elsa o Anna pudiese pagar a los proveedores que tenían que venir en los próximos días.

-Voy ahora, quiero llamar a mi madre.- Dijo Regina cogiendo su móvil cuando Emma aparcó el coche en la puerta del local.

Emma asintió y salió del coche después de darle un beso en los labios. La morena sabía que su madre estaría preocupada así que decidió llamar antes de que ella lo hiciese.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Regina.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Cora preocupada.

-Bien, no te preocupes.- Contestó entonces Regina.- Ha sido solo un susto.- Añadió la morena.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó entonces Regina.- ¿Cómo estáis vosotras?- Preguntó para alejar la conversación de ella.

-Bien, a tú tía le dará el alta en un par de días.- Aseguró Cora.

\- Esa es una magnífica noticia.- Dijo Regina contenta.- Avísame y voy a por vosotras.

-No hace falta, cariño. Cogeremos un taxi.- Aseguró la morena mayor.

-Puedo ir a por vosotras, el camino en taxi se hace algo pesado.- Contestó Regina.

-No sé si estarás para conducir.- Dijo Cora.

-Tranquila, Emma no me deja hacer nada.- Soltó casi sin pensarlo.

-Veo que os va bien.- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Realmente estaba contenta por ella.

-Si.- Aseguró Regina.

-Bueno, cariño. Me alegro mucho, pero ahora tengo que dejarte que acaban de traer a tu tía y tiene que comer.- Dijo Cora.

-Vale, mama.- Contestó Regina despidiéndose de su madre.

La morena bajó del coche y se dirigió al Lover, Emma estaba en ese momento ordenando algunas cosas que tenía puestas en la barra. Al verla entrar sonrió, y le puso un café encima de la barra.

-Invita la casa.- Dijo de broma Emma alzándose sobre la barra para poder llegar a los labios de Regina que se acercó para corresponder al gesto.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la morena cogiendo la taza.

-Sí, Elsa, Anna, Gus y Killian son unos magníficos empleados y saben gestionarlo todo sin problemas.- Contestó Emma.- Sólo tenía que firmar algunos cheques para que puedan pagar a los proveedores.

-Emma, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo estoy bien.- Le aseguró Regina.

-Claro que no.- Espetó Emma.- Yo me voy contigo, todo va de maravilla.- Aseguró.

-Eso es cierto.- Interrumpió Anna con su habitual sonrisa.- Además, estamos más tranquilas sin tener a la jefa dando vueltas por aquí.- Bromeó ganándose una mirada oscura de Emma.

-¿Tenéis una jefa explotadora?- Preguntó Regina.

-Algo así.- Continuó con la broma Anna.- Es broma, Emma es una gran jefa.- Dijo mirando a la rubia que sonreía.

-Estoy segura que sí.- Regina se levantó y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios a Emma. Fue un simple roce pero lleno de felicidad a la rubia.

Ninguna de las dos había tenido ese tipo de actitudes en Storybrook desde que Regina rechazó el beso de Emma. Esas muestras de cariño solo reafirmaban los sentimientos que la morena tenía por la rubia y viceversa, ambas deseaban estar todo el tiempo juntas, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose.

Anna las miró riéndose, en ese mismo momento entró Gus por la puerta acompañado de Ruby. Los dos se miraron, seguían alucinando con la relación de Emma y Regina, eran tan diferentes que hasta podría salirles bien.

-Vaya, vaya….- Soltó Ruby haciendo que ambas se separase.- La nueva parejita.- Espetó después.

-¡Rubs!.- Le regañó entonces Emma.

-Sois tan sexys.- Espetó mirándola fijamente.

Gus le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo para que dejase de hablar así, pero sobre todo para que dejase de devorar a ambas mujeres con la mirada. El hombre no podía negar que le encantaba la personalidad de su amiga pero a veces era un tanto imprudente.

-Que tú eres gay, no puedes ser objetivo.- Gritó cuando recibió el golpe en el brazo.

-¡Parad!- Soltó Emma, ella no tenía problema con los comentarios pero no quería que Regina se sintiese incómoda.

-Tranquila, cariño.- Dijo Regina mirando a Ruby.- Siempre he sabido que la señorita Lucas ha tenido pensamientos muy poco sanos conmigo.- Ruby se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que la alcaldesa había dicho eso.

-¿Cómo…?- Ruby se había quedado sin palabras por una vez en la vida.

-No es muy disimulada.- Contestó Regina.

-Deja de mirarla.- Espetó Emma que se estaba sintiendo un poco celosa en ese momento.

-¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó Ruby sonriendo.- Creó que puedes estar tranquila.- Miró a Regina.

-Así es.- Contestó está.- Solo me interesa la señorita Swan.- Añadió.

-Sí en algún momento os interesa un trío, solo llamadme.- Dijo bajando la voz.

-¡Nos vamos!- Espetó Gus tirando de Ruby.

La mujer se fue protestando mientras que Regina, Emma y Anna estallaron en carcajadas, realmente esa mujer estaba completamente loca.

Emma terminó todo lo que tenía que hacer y ambas se volvieron a subir en el coche, Emma antes de arrancar se giró para mirar a la morena que seguía sonriendo.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes.- Regina la miró sin quitar esa expresión de su cara.- Y siento lo de Ruby.- Se disculpó Emma.

-Tranquila, Emma.- Dijo la morena.- Conozco a la señorita Lucas desde siempre, sé perfectamente como es y aunque no se pueda decir que somos amigas nos conocemos y sabemos hasta donde podemos llegar.- Añadió dándole otro beso a la rubia.

-Guay.- Espetó Emma contenta.- Esto quiere decir que ahora tengo derecho a besarte donde quiera.- Dijo mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-Quizás.- Contestó está de broma.

M&S

 **Siento muchísimo estar tan desaparecida pero no consigo sacar dos minutos ni para respirar. Espero que me tengáis paciencia porque ya sabéis que no dejo nada a medias.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	36. Chapter 36

Ambas entraron en la mansión, Regina le había dejado un hueco en su armario para que colocase todas sus cosas mientras que ella llamaba a sus amigas para saber si había algún problema por el ayuntamiento. La morena no podía evitar estar preocupada, era su forma de ser y le inquietaba que pasase cualquier cosa y no poder gestionarlo.

Emma bajó al salón donde estaba Regina sentada, la alcaldesa discutía con sus amigas. La morena estaba sumamente molesta pues parecía que ninguna de las dos quería decirle absolutamente nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Al otro lado de su móvil se veía a las dos mujeres sonriendo con complicidad, haciendo que su enfado solo aumentase.

-Relájate. - Espetó Emma dejándose caer en el sillón. – Buenas. - Gritó la rubia para las dos mujeres la escuchasen sin darse cuenta de que era una videollamada.

-Mañana iré a ver cómo va todo. - Soltó entonces está colgando enfadada.

Emma puso mala cara, pero prefirió no decir nada pues no quería volver a discutir con Regina, esa mujer era tan testaruda que discutir con ella era igual que intentar derribar un muro a cabezazos por lo que prefería dejarla pensar que lo haría y al día siguiente convencerla de que no lo hiciese.

Se había dado cuenta que era el único método que tenía para convencerla de las cosas, eso o distraerla con algo aunque este último método estaba poco perfeccionado.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? - Preguntó Emma.

-Podemos pedir algo. - Contestó Regina que no quería cocinar en esos momentos.

-Puedo cocinar. - Aseguró Emma provocando una carcajada en la morena. - Muy graciosa, ahora voy a pedir una pizza de lo más grasienta. - Dijo entonces está.

-Eres mala. - Espetó fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Lo soy, muy muy muy mala. - Dijo hacinado que Regina se tumbase sobre el sillón quedando ella encima.

Emma comenzó a besarla, Regina se dejaba hacer. Cuando intentó pasar sus manos por la espalda de la rubia está las cogió y las sujeto sobre la cabeza para que no lo hiciese. Lo hizo suavemente para evitar hacerle daño en el brazo. Continuó con sus besos bajando a su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos en él, sabía lo que eso excitaba a Regina y se alegraba de conseguir provocarla con tan poco.

De repente la rubia se levantó y dejó a Regina sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto, estaba excitada y quería continuar por donde lo habían dejado.

-Voy a pedir la pizza. -Soltó entonces Emma cogiendo su móvil.

-Muy bien…- Dijo Regina levantándose y estirando su ropa para después encaminarse hacia las escaleras. – Pero que sepas que voy a terminar lo que has empezado. - Soltó provocando que Emma se quedase con la boca abierta.

Emma no se creyó completamente las palabras de Regina por lo que se puso a pedir la pizza y a poner la mesa abriendo una botella de vino para que se airease un poco. La pizza tardaría como una hora en llegar pues tenían muchos pedidos ese día por lo que decidió subir a quitarse los vaqueros y ponerse una ropa más cómoda.

Al entrar en el dormitorio vio que Regina no se encontraba allí, pero la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta por lo que imagino que había decidido tomar una ducha. Se metió en el vestidor y saco unos de sus cómodos pantalones y una ancha camiseta para cambiarse.

Regina por su parte había escuchado a Emma entrar en el dormitorio y estaba dispuesta a provocarla y a obligarla a terminar lo que había empezado así que añadió un poco más de agua caliente a la bañera para después comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo caliente por el agua.

Escuchó entonces un golpe y a Emma blasfemar por el golpe que se había dado, lentamente bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris gimiendo más alto de lo normal para que Emma la pudiese escuchar perfectamente. Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y sentía como su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, pensar en que Emma estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchándola solo la animaba aún más a continuar.

M&S

Emma acababa de golpearse con la pata de la cama al quitarse las botas y había soltado un fuerte grito además de una palabrota. Segundos después escuchó a Regina gemir en el baño, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando así que no quiso darle importancia pensando que podía tratarse de un invento de su imaginación.

Cinco segundos después volvió a escuchar a la morena gemir, fue en ese momento en el que no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asomó a la puerta entreabierta para ver que estaba sucediendo. Al mirar se encontró con una imagen que ni en sus mejores sueños podría aparecer.

Regina tenía el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho, estaba metida en la bañera con la cabeza apoyada sobre una toalla y los ojos cerrado, además se mordía el labio. Una de sus manos se acariciaba el cuello mientras que la otra se perdía debajo de la gran capa de espuma blanca que cubría el agua.

Emma se quedó contemplando la imagen unos segundos, realmente era alucinante el efecto que esa mujer tenía sobre ella, como todo el autocontrol que pudiese tener era eliminado con un par de gestos o de miradas.

Lentamente entró en el baño y fue caminando hasta quedarse al lado de la bañera, Regina estaba tan concentrada que no la había escuchado. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles y más excitantes.

-Déjame a mí. - Dijo Emma arrodillándose al lado de la bañera y metiendo su mano en el agua.

Regina se sobresaltó, pero no abrió los ojos, dejó que las sensaciones de ese momento se apoderasen de ella. Emma quitó la mano de Regina de donde estaba y colocó la suya penetrándola lentamente, haciéndola disfrutar.

-No te detengas. - Le pidió la alcaldesa que estaba disfrutando como nunca.

-Eres preciosa.- Aseguró Emma que seguía moviéndose dentro de Regina mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo de la morena.

Emma notaba como Regina estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, todo su cuerpo estaba receptivo y deseando alcanzarlo por lo que no ralentizo el ritmo, sino que continuo. Se acercó al oído de Regina y después de soplar suavemente le habló.

-Déjate llevar. – Le murmuró suavemente. - Sé que quieres hacerlo, sé cuánto lo deseas, no te contengas. Podemos repetirlo todas las veces que lo desees, pero hazlo. Córrete para mí. - Soltó y en ese momento un fuerte gemido nació de los labios de Regina que atrapó los dedos de Emma en su interior.

Mientras el cuerpo de Regina se iba recuperando Emma siguió moviéndose y acariciándola, activando de nuevo el deseo de la morena.

-Metete conmigo. - Le pidió antes de apoderarse de sus labios. La rubia estaba en sujetador y vaqueros, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el timbre sonó.

-Creó que tendrá que ser después, nuestro almuerzo ha llegado. - Dijo levantándose y dándole otro beso. - Te espero abajo, y por favor, vístete.- Soltó al ver que Regina salía de la ducha completamente mojada y llena de espuma.

Regina soltó una carcajada y cogió su albornoz. Emma salió corriendo, cogió su camiseta y se la fue poniendo mientras bajaba la escalera.

La morena se quedó en el dormitorio decidiendo que ponerse, al fin y al cabo, el plan era estar todo el día en la casa tranquilas por lo que descartó ponerse cualquiera de sus trajes.

M&S

Emma tenía la mesa puesta, el vino servido y todo listo cuando vio a Regina bajar con uno de sus camisones muy corto y muy ceñidos, además pudo notar que no llevaba sujetador.

-Te dije que te vistieras. - Soltó devorándola con la mirada.

-Y eso he hecho. - Contestó sabiendo que estaba provocando a la rubia.

-Claro que no.- Espetó sentándose para dejar de mirar a la morena.

-Si no eres capaz de controlar tus instintos no puedes culparme a mí. - Aseguró cogiendo su copa de vino y dando un largo sorbo.

-Lo dice la que se estaba masturbando en el baño. - Contestó siguiendo el juego a la alcaldesa.

-Aprende a terminar lo que empezaste. - Soltó Regina sentándose en su sitio.

Emma se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que tenía pensado, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Regina, en ese momento estaba intentando alcanzar un pedazo de pizza y su escote estaba completamente a la vista.

Emma se levantó de la mesa y tirando del brazo de Regina la obligó a ponerse de pie, juntó sus labios frenéticamente y la beso. La alcaldesa estaba sorprendida pero le siguió el ritmo, no podía negarse aunque quisiese.

-Te voy a follar, alcaldesa. Esta vez no va a ser calmado, ni tranquilo. - Soltó empujándola con su cuerpo contra la pared dejándola totalmente inmovilizada.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento enormemente estar tan desaparecida pero la vida nos pone baches a veces demasiado hondos y complicados de superar. Aun así, intentaré dejaros un capítulo de vez en cuando.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios.**


	37. Chapter 37

Regina solo sonrió y besó los labios de la rubia. No conocía esa faceta de Emma, pero no le estaba disgustando lo que estaba viendo de momento por lo que se dejó hacer.

Emma la obligó a subir sus piernas hasta quedar rodeando su cintura y la llevó hasta mesa, al otro lado de donde se encontraba la comida que había quedado completamente olvidada por ambas partes.

Sentó a la alcaldesa sobre la misma y en un acto impulsivo empujó todo lo que había sobre ella dejando caer un jarrón y un tapete que allí había. En cualquier otro momento Regina habría protestado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado hipnotizada con Emma como para preocuparse por eso.

Emma se colocó entre las piernas de Regina y tras subir un poco el ligero camisón que llevaba notó que no llevaba ropa interior lo que solo provoco que su cuerpo se encendiese aún más. En otro arrebato tiro tan fuerte de la prenda que la rompió dejándola caer al suelo, comenzó entones a besar y morder el cuello de Regina sin ningún tipo de compasión provocando que los gemidos de la morena fueran aún más altos.

-Emma.- Gritó al notar los dientes de la rubia clavarse en su piel. Sabía que eso provocaría una marca que no sería fácil de cubrir.

-No quiero que hables, solo te quiero escuchar gemir. - Soltó Emma dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos.

Antes de que Regina pudiese protestar o decir algo al respecto se apoderó de sus labios, en un beso frenético que provoco que en pocos segundos ambas se quedasen sin respiración.

Emma acariciaba los muslos de la morena mientras que seguía besando y mordiendo los labios de Regina que se movía buscando algo más de fricción, aunque Emma no estaba dispuesta a que eso fuese así.

-Emma…- Soltó cuando notó que los dientes volvían a apretarse sobre su cuello.

La rubia la penetró sin compasión provocando que soltase un fuerte grito y evitando que siguiese quejándose. Las estocadas eran frenéticas y el cuerpo de Regina estaba sumamente tenso, Emma no estaba siendo delicada, no quería serlo. Quería mostrarle el otro lado, el lado más pasional, el lado en el que los instintos más primarios son los que toman en control.

-No te corras. - Espetó Emma que notaba a Regina al límite ya.

Regina no podía creer esas palabras, realmente no sabía cómo iba a aguantar con esos movimientos y con las lamidas y mordiscos que le estaba dando sobre el cuello.

-Emma.- Susurró a su odio cogiendo el pelo de la rubia para que la mirase.

-No lo hagas. - Soltó sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Regina tomó una bocanada de aire y acercó sus labios a los de Emma intentado hacer lo que le había pedido, aunque no estaba muy segura de sí lo podía conseguir.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de nada nada notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y Emma la miraba intensamente.

Emma siguió moviéndose y noto como Regina había eyaculado sobre su mano, una gran sonrisa nació en su cara. Era la primera vez que conseguía que Regina lo hiciese, esta seguía sujetándose a la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

Se arrodilló entonces y comenzó a lamerla, su clítoris hinchado y su cuerpo tenso solo pudo responder con otro orgasmo que dejó a Regina sin respiración. La morena colocó su mano en el cabello de Emma y la alejó un poco para que parase, necesitaba recuperar la respiración para poder seguir.

-Deliciosa. - Murmuró besando los labios de Regina que se saboreó en ellos.

Emma no dejó a Regina contestar, simplemente se sentó en su sitio y se sirvió un trozo de pizza para empezar a cenar. La morena estaba tan alucinada con todo que se quedó unos segundos aun sentada sobre la mesa completamente desnuda.

\- ¿No cenas? - Preguntó Emma para sacarla del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

Regina se levantó y al ir a buscar su camisón lo encontró completamente destrozado en una esquina del comedor. Emma siguió la mirada y se dio cuenta así que simplemente se levantó se quitó su camiseta y se la ofreció a Regina quedando ella con su sujetador deportivo.

-Has roto mi jarrón. - Soltó Regina cuando ya estaba vestida con la camiseta de Emma que le quedaba por la mitad de los muslos.

-No te quejabas hace unos minutos. - Aseguró Emma con su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto vale?- Preguntó ignorando la insinuación de Emma.

-Te lo pagaré. - Contestó Emma comiendo.

-Son 1000 dólares. - dijo sabiendo que la rubia alucinaría con el precio.

\- ¡Qué!.- Espetó casi escupiendo el sorbo de vino que había tomado.

-Lo que oyes, aunque creó que puedo cobrarlo de otra manera…- Murmuró mirando a Emma, realmente se le había pasado toda el hambre. Solo quería a Emma.

-Me parece bien porque no tengo ese dinero. - Soltó riéndose la rubia.

-¿Te estas vendiendo?- Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

-A una mujer como tú, creó que salgo ganando notablemente. - Contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Ahora come, quiero seguir lo que hemos empezado.- Añadió.

Regina sonrió y comenzó a comer, ahora la conversación era más calmada. La morena le contaba cosas de su infancia mientras que Emma se reía y le contaba algunas de las buenas historias que tenía de cuando era más joven.

M&S

Emma estaba terminando de lavar las copas que había usado cuando notó como Regina pasaba sus manos por su espalda para luego llegar a su sujetador y retirarlo lentamente.

-Déjame terminar. - Murmuró Emma que ya estaba completamente excitada.

\- ¿Me pides que pare? - Murmuró Regina al odio de Emma mientras dejaba suaves besos por su cuello.

-Te pido que me des dos minutos que me queda para terminar. - Contestó la rubia intentando contenerse.

-Sí paro ahora me iré a descansar. - Dijo la alcaldesa jugando con Emma.

La rubia paró el agua y se secó las manos en una servilleta que tenía al lado mientras respiraba dificultosamente por las caricias y besos que Regina estaba dando por todo su cuerpo.

-Tú lo has querido. - Soltó girándose sobre sí misma para besarla frenéticamente.

Regina la empujó consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre y acabó rodeándola entre su cuerpo y la encimera. Ambas se besaban mientras que sus manos se acariciaban y se mimaban sin parar.

-Siéntate. - Le pidió Regina que había pasado sus manos por los muslos de Emma para ayudarla a hacerlo.

Emma obedeció y se sentó sobre la encimera abriendo sus piernas para que Regina se colocase en medio de ellas. Lentamente la alcaldesa consiguió retirarle el pantalón y las bragas quedando completamente desnuda delante de ella.

Lentamente bajó sus besos por el abdomen bien definido de Emma mientras seguía acariciándola con cariño. Emma colocó ambas manos sobre la encimera para sostenerse, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a esa mujer que torturaba a base de caricias su cuerpo.

Regina mordió uno de los pechos de Emma provocando un fuerte gemido ahogado para después seguir bajando, dejando marcas por toda la zona que iba pasando. Cuando vio que Emma estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás esperándola decidió no hacerla sufrir más.

Tranquilamente comenzó a lamer el clítoris excitado de Emma, mientras que con ambas manos se sujetaba a los muslos.

Emma enredó su mano en el pelo de la morena para evitar que parase mientras que gemía. Realmente había sido una tortura tener que aguantar su excitación después de lo sucedido durante el almuerzo y toda esa frustración estaba provocándole un gran placer en ese momento.

Regina que notó como se encontraba Emma coló una de sus manos y la penetró sin previo aviso haciendo que soltase un grito. Se movía dentro de ella mientras que su lengua seguía acariciando su clítoris.

-Un poco más. - Pidió Emma que se notaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Regina obedeció y aceleró ligeramente el ritmo notando como Emma soltaba un gemido de placer y su cuerpo se arqueaba. Lentamente la morena se fue separando y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Va a ser así siempre?- Preguntó Regina mirándola.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Emma que no entendía nada.

-Me vas a provocar tantas cosas solo con mirarte.- Contestó Regina besando después los labios de la rubia.

-Espero que sí.- Dijo Emma bajando de la encimera.- Vamos a descansar.- Pidió dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Vamos.- Contestó Regina dándole una palmada en el culo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente los comentarios han bajado notablemente, no sé si es porque no estoy actualizando seguido o si es porque la historia ya no gusta tanto. En cualquier caso, creó que voy a terminarla cuanto antes.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Un mes después.**

Emma seguía viviendo en la mansión, lo que iba a ser dos días se había convertido en algo permanente. Ninguna de las dos quería separarse y había instaurado una rutina que las llenaba.

Regina había vuelto al trabajo, por suerte sus amigas habían hecho un buen trabajo y no había tenido demasiado problema para ponerse al día. Su madre y su tía se había trasladado unas semanas antes al pueblo. Lena seguía estando bastante molesta, aunque poco a poco se iba calmando y comenzaba a hacer su vida normal y esto alegraba a Cora enormemente. Visitaba Boston una vez a la semana para vigilar su tratamiento y su evolución, pero se encontraba mucho mejor.

Emma por su parte veía su bar reflotar y tener una gran cantidad de beneficios. Había decidido contratar durante los fines de semana a algunas bandas locales para animar el ambiente. Esto estaba teniendo un gran éxito y todo iba de maravilla. Además, había visitado Boston en dos ocasiones para ver a su hermana y su sobrino quién estaba encantado con la idea de ver a su tía.

Era viernes y Emma tenía que dirigirse al Lover para gestionar todo lo que pudiese surgir durante la noche, había contratado a una banda de Boston que parecía tener un gran éxito en esos momentos. Regina había quedado en verse con Emma un poco después allí.

-Buenas noches. - Dijo Gus entrando en el bar ya con su atuendo de trabajo.

-Hola. - Contestó Emma limpiando la barra del bar y colocando los vasos que había sacado del lavavajillas.

\- ¿Y la banda? - Preguntó él ayudándola.

-Están en la puerta, sacando todo lo que necesitan. - Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Y Regina? - Preguntó Gus que era de costumbre verla los fines de semana por allí, bien ayudando a Emma o simplemente tomándose una copa.

-Viene en un rato, ha terminado tarde de trabajar y se ha quedado arreglándose. – Contestó esta que no paraba de moverse.

-Esa mujer siempre tiene que estar reluciente. - Dijo Gus que en el último mes había mejorado notablemente su relación con Regina, llegando incluso a acompañarla una vez a comprar ya que Emma consiguió escabullirse.

-Sí. - Contestó sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa en su cara.

Emma terminó de poner todo en orden y entró en la zona que había habilitado para que estuviesen los músicos. Tocó a la puerta y tras darle permiso entró.

-Hola, soy Emma Swan. - Se presentó.

En la habitación había tres hombres completamente vestidos de negro con una gran cantidad de instrumentos.

-Hola, soy Harry. - Se presentó el más joven.- Soy el relaciones públicas.- soltó riéndose.- Digamos que mis compañeros son algo más bruscos.- Dijo en tono de broma ganándose los reproches de los otros dos.

Emma se rio también, ese hombre había sido sumamente persistente para que le concediese hacer ese concierto en el bar. La rubia saludó a cada uno de los hombres.

-Tenía entendido que erais cuatro. - Dijo Emma ofreciéndole una cerveza a cada uno.

-Así es. - Contestó Harry que iba a seguir hablando pero cuando fue interrumpido.

-Esta jodida camioneta no sirve para nada.- Espetó una mujer entrando con sus manos llenas de grasa a la habitación.

-Siempre tan amable. - Dijo Harry.- Esta es….-Antes de poder terminar la mujer se presentó.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó al ver a la rubia que se había quedado estática.

-¿Lucy?- Dijo casi sin voz.

La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Emma que se había quedado estática. Era la última persona que pensaba encontrarse y mucho menos en Storybrook. Lentamente se recuperó y se alejó un poco.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Trabajas aquí? - Preguntaba aceleradamente.- Vaya casualidad.- Espetó después.

-Es la dueña. - Contestó Harry al ver que Emma no era capaz de contestar.

-¿En serio? ¿Has montado un bar?- Preguntó entonces Lucy.

-Así es.- Contestó la rubia recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa.- Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, en media hora o cosa así el bar estará lleno.- Soltó saliendo precipitadamente de allí.

Emma no pensaba encontrarse con nadie de su pasado. La corta relación con Lucy había sido tormentosa y poco fructífera, la rubia no deseaba volver a ser la persona que era y mucho menos volver a tener relación con esas personas que tanto le había costado dejar atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Gus al verla salir bastante alterada.

-Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire.- Contestó saliendo a la calle.

La rubia se sentó en uno de los bancos que había a unos metros de la puerta del Lover y comenzó a respirar intentando calmarse lo más rápido posible para volver a entrar. Estaba recuperándose lentamente cuando sitió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Lucy volvía a provocarle un escalofrío.

-Sí, vuelve con tu banda.- Espetó Emma bastante seca.

-No pareces estar bien.- Añadió sin moverse de su sitio.

-No entiendo porque haces como si todo hubiese acabado bien entre nosotras.- Soltó Emma.- Sabes que no fue así, sabes muy bien que no te quiero cerca, así que, por favor, termina tu concierto y márchate por donde has venido.- Soltó mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin ningún atisbo de duda en ellos.

-Siempre he creído que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.- Espetó y antes de poder darse cuenta junto sus labios con los de Emma que no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Unos segundos después la rubia la empujó y se levantó del banco intentando contenerse para no darle un par de golpes, ella ya no era esa mujer y necesitaba relajarse.

-Puedes irte al infierno.- Soltó Emma.- No quiero nada de ti, no lo entiendes.- Gritó la rubia.- Tengo una pareja, a la que amo y con la que quiero pasar mi vida.- Espetó muy cabreada.

-Siempre con la misma excusa.- Dijo está intentando acercarse a Emma que dio un paso atrás.

-No te me acercas. Me importa una mierda que no me creas, pero así es. Así que da tu jodido concierto y márchate.- Gritó empujándola para que no se acercase a ella.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Completamente, tengo una vida completamente feliz y tú no entras en ella.- Contestó girándose y volviendo a entrar en el local.

Emma comenzó a preparar todo para esa noche. Killian llegó para hacerse cargo de la barra junto con Gus. El local estaba comenzando a llenarse, lentamente. La rubia se había colocado en la puerta junto con el nuevo portero para esperar la llegada de Regina, que se estaba retrasando.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Kat que acaba de llegar a la puerta junto a su marido.

-Hola, pasad.- Soltó Emma con una sonrisa en la cara. Ambas se había acercado notablemente en las últimas semanas.- Tenéis el reservado 2.- Dijo la rubia dándole una pulsera para que pudiesen tener varias consumiciones gratis esa noche.

-Gracias. ¿y Regina?- Preguntó Kat mientras que James se había entretenido hablando con unos amigos del trabajo.

-Estaba arreglándose así que se supone que llegará en breve.- Contestó Emma arreglándose la camisa blanca que llevaba esa noche.

-Estas genial.- Le susurró Kat.

Emma sonrió y se apartó para que ambos pudiesen entrar al local. Mal también había sido invitada aunque no estaba seguro que pudiese asistir, hacía unos días que había tenido que volver al trabajo.

M&S

La rubia vio el bar llenarse pero Regina no aparecía, la había llamado varias veces pero no había contestado por lo que se preocupó enormemente. El concierto ya había empezado y subió al reservado para poder hablar con Kat.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la mujer alejándose con Emma que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Regina no ha venido y no me coge el móvil. Estoy preocupada así que voy a ir a buscarla.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó Kat que se había preocupado también.

-No, tranquila. Quédate y diviértete.- Contestó Emma.- Y relaja a Mal que nos está mirando inquisitorialmente.- Murmuró para después girar y marcharse precipitadamente.

Emma habló con Gus y lo dejó a cargo de todo, tenía que saber si había sucedido algo. No quería preocuparse pero Regina era la mujer más puntual del mundo y eso no jugaba a su favor.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	39. Chapter 39

Emma llegó a la mansión media hora después. Cruzó la puerta del jardín y al llegar a la puerta principal se encontró con su maleta en la puerta. No sabía exactamente que significaba eso pero al intentar abrir con su llave se dio cuenta de que el cerrojo que había por dentro estaba cerrado dificultando su entrada.

En un momento de rabia pateó la maleta provocando que toda su ropa acabase esparcida por todo el jardín.

-¡Regina!- Gritó pues sabía que la morena estaba en la casa.

Le dio la vuelta a la mansión e intentó entrar por la puerta trasera pero también estaba cerrada, todas las ventanas de la primera planta tenían rejas por lo que no podía colarse por ninguna de ellas.

Emma estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. No sabía que había pasado pero necesitaba una explicación. Necesitaba saber que le estaba sucediendo a Regina cuanto antes, que le pasaba por la cabeza para ponerle la maleta en la puerta y no darle ningún tipo de explicación.

-¡Regina!- Volvió a gritar y vio como una cortina de la parte superior se movía ligeramente.

En un ataque de valentía se enganchó en las rejas de la casa y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar a la terraza del dormitorio principal. Al empujar la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta por lo que pasó lentamente esperando ver a Regina allí pero no era así.

La buscó en el baño y tampoco estaba allí así que la buscó por todas las habitaciones que había en la planta superior para después bajar y seguir buscándola. Sabía que tenía que estar allí.

Al bajar se dio cuenta de que la luz del despacho estaba encendida por lo que lentamente se dirigió hacía allí. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, Emma se alarmó y entró precipitadamente para encontrarse con Regina sentada en el sofá con un vaso roto a sus pies y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Emma llegando rápidamente a su lado.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Espetó está mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Emma sin entender absolutamente nada.

Regina giró la cabeza y se negó a contestar. No quería ver ni hablar con Emma pero esta no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin obtener una explicación lógica a la actitud que estaba teniendo la alcaldesa.

-háblame.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el mentó de Regina para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Vete.- Repitió la morena sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por sus mejillas.

-No llores, por favor.- Pidió limpiando la lágrima con sus dedos.

-márchate.- Repitió está.

-No quiero irme, quiero que me expliques que ha sucedido.- Murmuró mirando fijamente a los ojos de Regina.

-No, quiero que te vayas.- Soltó está.

-Me iré pero no va a quedar así, no sin que me des una explicación lógica.- Murmuró Emma levantándose y dándose cuenta de que Regina estaba descalza.

En un acto impulsivo pasó sus manos por debajo de los muslos de la morena y por su espalda y la alzó en sus bazos. Regina se resistió varios veces hasta que Emma la miró duramente.

-Te vas a cortar, así que vas a dejar que te saque de aquí.- Soltó la rubia.

Emma vio como Regina giraba la cabeza pero entrelazaba sus brazos al cuello de la rubia para no caerse. Lentamente la subió hacía el dormitorio y tras dejarla en la cama le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te amo.- Murmuró Emma abandonando el dormitorio.

Salió por la puerta principal y llamó a Kat para informarla de lo sucedido. Además le pidió que viniese a ver a Regina esa misma noche, no quería que la morena estuviese sola en ese estado y ya que no quería su presencia tendría la de su amiga.

Además Emma le pidió que le informase de lo que pudiese para saber que estaba sucediendo, no entendía la reacción de Regina y el no saber la estaba matando. Al menos si supiese cual era el problema podría solucionarlo o buscar como rectificarlo.

M&S

Al llegar al Lover se dio cuenta de que el concierto estaba casi terminando y que la gente estaba sumamente entregada y divirtiéndose. Se metió en la barra y comenzó a ayudar a Gus y a Killian, estos se apañaban bastante bien pero ella necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada en esos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Ruby que se acerco para pedir otra cerveza.

-Sí, solo algo cansada.- Contestó pues no sabía si era buena idea contar nada sin saber que estaba sucediendo .

-¿Y la alcaldesa?- Preguntó pues se sorprendida de no verla.

-No ha podido venir.- Contestó sirviéndole la cerveza y marchándose a atender a otra gente.

El concierto terminó y la música en directo fue sustituida por la música que salía a través de los altavoces, la gente siguió bailando y bebiendo sin parar. Los músicos se cambiaron de ropa y salieron a beber un poco antes de marcharse al hostal donde estaban alojados.

Emma evitó a Lucy en todo momento, no quería saber nada de ella y se lo estaba dejando completamente claro. No quería tener nada que ver con esa mujer que solo le había traído problemas en el paso.

M&S

A eso de las cinco de la mañana el local comenzó a desalojarse lentamente, mientras que Gus, Killian y Emma comenzaban a limpiar para poder marcharse a casa cuanto antes. Cuando estaban terminando de limpiar escucharon ruido en la puerta y salieron encontrándose a dos hombres golpeándose y peleándose. Entre el portero, Gus y Killian consiguieron separarlos y esperar a que Graham viniese y se los llevase.

En ese forcejeó Emma se metió para evitar que continuaran con el escándalo y se llevó un golpe en la cara. Gus fue a cogerla para evitar que cayese cuando él también recibió un puñetazo.

En ese momento Graham y su ayudante llegaron y tras inmovilizarlos se los llevaron a la comisaria.

Emma y Gus tenían un fuerte golpe en la cara pero no parecía grave, Gus sangraba un poco por la nariz y Emma tenía la mejilla bastante roja y le saldría un morado bastante importante.

Ambos terminaron de limpiar y ser marcharon a casa. Ninguno de los dos quiso acudir al hospital esa noche.

M&S

Emma llegó a su apartamento donde no había estado, más allá de ir a recoger ropa o las cartas, hacía más de un mes. Desde que había decidido quedarse a cuidar de Regina no había vuelto a dormir lejos de ella.

Miró su móvil esperando encontrar algún mensaje o llamada de Kat pero no tenía nada por lo que simplemente se quito los pantalones y se tiro en el sofá donde se quedó dormida algunos minutos después.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda llegamos a los 400 comentarios y yo hago actualización doble. Muchas gracias por todas las que perdéis unos minutos en escribirme.**


	40. Chapter 40

Emma se despertó cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, al ir a buscarlo notó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla. Se levantó lentamente y lo cogió del suelo viendo que era Kat quien la estaba llamando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Regina está bien?- Preguntó precipitadamente.

-Se quedó dormida poco después de que yo llegase.- Contestó Kat que parecía bastante molesta.- ¿Por qué cojones has besado a otra?- Preguntó mostrando ahora sí su enfado.

-¿Besado a otra?- Preguntó Emma que no estaba demasiado receptiva en ese momento.- Hija de puta.- Espetó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.- Esa desgraciada sigue jodiendome la vida.- Espetó después.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Preguntó Kat que se estaba cabreando aún más.

-No la besé, fue ella a mí y me separé de ella segundos después.- Se justificó Emma diciendo toda la verdad.- Me pillo desprevenida y no la pude evitar.- Soltó la rubia.

-¡Joder, Emma!.- Soltó Kat que había visto lo mal que estaba su amiga.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo más la puerta sonó, se disculpó con Kat y fue a abrir. Se miró en el espejo que había al lado de la puerta y vio todo el lado derecho de la cara hinchado y morado, un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando se tocó suavemente para ver qué tan grave era.

-Voy.- Gritó cuando escuchó la puerta de nuevo.

-Emma Swan, juro que te voy a matar.- Soltó Mal que entró como un elefante en un cacharrería.

-Me lo he ganado.- Soltó la rubia dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso?- Preguntó unos segundos después bastante cabreada.

-No he hecho nada, esa tía se me lanzó y no tuve tiempo de evitarla.- Añadió está.

-Emma…- Dijo Mal sentándose a su lado.

-Yo no quiero nada con nadie, amo a Regina.- Soltó sin poder evitar que una lágrima recorriese su mejilla.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Mal abriendo los brazos.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Preguntó pues con el enfado no se había dado cuenta.

-Una pelea en el bar.- Dijo sin más.

-Diremos que te he dado un par de golpes por hacer daño a mi amiga.- Dijo Mal intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto.

Emma no pudo evitar reírse con las ideas que tenía esa mujer. Realmente estaba jodida, y darse cuenta de que había sido por eso por lo que Regina la había dejado no lo entendía.

-Tú ropa sigue tirada en el jardín de Regina.- Dijo Mal algo más tranquila.

-Anoche no estaba de humor para recogerla.- Contestó Emma saliendo de los brazos de la mujer.

-Te lo vas a tener que currar para recuperarla.- Dijo la morena que conocía muy a su amiga.

-Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer.- Soltó con seguridad Emma.

La rubia se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina, cogió unos cuantos cubitos de hielo y los metió en una servilleta para poder ponérselo en la cara y aliviar ligeramente el dolor que tenía en la cara.

-Primero ve a hablar con ella.- Contestó Mal.- Ahora se hará la dura, y se mostrara como una persona dura e impenetrable pero no es así.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Sí, tenía pensado ir a verla.- Contestó Emma.

-Se ha ido al ayuntamiento temprano. – Añadió Mal.

-¿en sábado?- Preguntó Emma.

-Siempre es así, cuando tiene algún problema se refugia en el trabajo para olvidarse de los problemas.- Explicó Mal.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sólo hasta mañana por la tarde, tengo que volver a trabajar.- Contestó Mal.

-Te invitaría a un café pero voy a salir a hablar con Regina.- Dijo Emma encaminándose a su dormitorio.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me voy.- Espetó está.- Y la próxima vez ponte pantalones para recibirme.- Soltó saliendo del apartamento.

Emma no pudo evitar reírse al ver la mirada lasciva que Mal le había lanzado antes de marcharse. Esa mujer era incorregible y lo sabía.

M&S

Regina llevaba más de media hora intentando concentrarse en el documento que tenía delante pero no lo había conseguido, había tenido que empezar a leerlo por tres veces pues no sabía ni siquiera de que iba.

Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta principal del ayuntamiento golpear fuertemente. Sobresaltada se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho pero antes de poder abrir la puerta una cabellera rubia entraba precipitadamente.

-¡No me toques!- Le gritó Emma al guarda de seguridad que había intentado detenerla sin éxito.

-Lo siento, señora alcaldesa.- Dijo el hombre sabiendo que le caería un bronca.- No he podido detenerla.

-No te preocupes, puedes retirarte.- Soltó sabiendo que Emma era sumamente cabezota cuando se lo proponía.

Regina se giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacía su escritorio para sentarse. No deseaba ver a Emma, pero sabía que hasta que no la escuchase no se marcharía.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó secamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo y explicarte lo sucedido.- Soltó Emma que se había sentado en la silla que quedaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-No tengo nada que hablar.- Dijo Regina colocándose sus gafas para seguir leyendo el informe.

-Pues me escuchas.- Espetó la rubia con su habitual cabezonería.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente fingió estar leyendo el informe mientras que Emma se crujía los dedos y respiraba fuertemente.

-No es lo que parece, yo no la estaba besando.- Soltó precipitadamente.- Es una ex que me hizo mucho daño en su momento, tan solo estuvimos un par de meses pero es la relación más toxica que he tenido. Hoy al verme se me abalanzó y me besó, pero yo la empujé y le dejé muy claro que no quiero nada con nadie, porque te amo.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que no había levantado la cabeza.

-¿Has acabado?- Preguntó Regina que no se convencía con esa justificación.

-¿Vas a dejar que esto acabe con lo nuestro?- Preguntó Emma levantándose para acercarse.

-Has sido tú la que has acabado con esto.- Contestó Regina levantándose para alejarse de Emma.

-No me voy a rendir, te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites, pero no me voy a rendir. Por qué rendirme es dejar pasar la única ocasión de ser feliz que he tenido en mi vida.- Soltó Emma abandonando el despacho.

En ese tiempo había conocido a Regina y sabía que no conseguiría convencerla de nada en esos momentos por lo que lo mejor era marcharse y darle unos días hasta volver a intentar hablar con ella.

Quizás pasando algunos días todo estuviese más frío y lejano y la morena reflexionaría sobre lo sucedido y le diese opción a explicarse y a hablarlo tranquilamente.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios**


	41. Chapter 41

Regina se marchó a casa y al llegar a la mansión se encontró con sus dos amigas en la puerta, la maleta de Emma seguía allí pero ahora su ropa estaba recogida. Ninguna de las dos se había preocupado por ello y la ropa había pasado toda la noche tirada en el jardín de la morena.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó Kat.

-Bien.- Contestó Regina duramente.- ¿Qué haceis aquí?- Preguntó entonces abriendo la puerta principal.

-Venir a verte y a almorzar contigo.- Contestó Mal entrando sin darle opción a protestar.

-No os he invitado.- Dijo agriamente Regina. Ese era su carácter cuando estaba cabreada.

-Venga, nunca he necesitado invitación.- Dijo Mal que dejó una bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Regina resopló y se disculpó subiendo a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo, no era algo que ella hiciera normalmente pero desde que Emma se había mudado a la mansión se había acostumbrado a ello.

M&S

Kat y Mal comenzaron a sacar la comida comprada en Granny para ponerla en platos y comer cuanto antes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que se arreglen.- Comentó entonces Mal.

-Lo sé, pero sabes como es.- Dijo Kat bajando la voz para que Regina no la escuchase.

-Emma me ha dado su versión y parece bastante coherente, además de que juntas hacen buena pareja.- Tuvo que reconocer la mujer más mayor.

-No sé porque Regina ha reaccionado así.- Contestó Kat.- Ella es demasiado racional para dejarse llevar por algo así.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Los celos le han nublado la vista.- Aseguró entonces Mal.

-¿Os gusta hablar de mi?- Preguntó Regina entrando bastante enfadada.

-¡No!.- Gritó Mal que se sentía impotente por el sufrimiento de su amiga.- Quiero que vayas a hablar con Emma.- Soltó Mal.- No voy a permitir que una mujer así os haga terminar con una relación como la vuestra.- Añadió mirando duramente a su amiga.

-No hay nada que hacer.- Espetó Regina mostrando su lado más frívolo.

-Regina Mills, no quieres verme engadada.- Soltó entonces Mal bastante cabreada.

La comida seguía delante de cada una prácticamente sin tocar, Mal era la que más carácter tenía de las tres y era la que provocoba más a Regina. Kat por su parte estaba de acuerdo con ella aunque quizás no demasiado con sus modos.

-No sirve de nada, Mal.- Dijo Kat mirando a sus dos amigas, ambas iban a acabar peleándose si seguían así.

-No le des la razón.- Le regañó Regina.

-La tiene, pero si no quieres verlo no es nuestro problema.- Soltó cansada.- Me voy a casa.- Dijo llevando la comida casi intacta a la cocina.

Regina se sintió mal, después de que su amiga dejó todo esa noche para ir a acompañarla la había tratado sumamente mal. Se levantó sin decir nada y la siguió para encontrársela metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Lo siento.- Murnuró Regina mirándola.

-No es a mi a quién tienes que pedirle disculpas.-Contestó Kat.- Emma te quiere, y lo ha demostrado demasiadas veces como para que desconfíes de ella en cualquier momento.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Estaba besando a…- Antes de poder terminar la frase Kat la estaba interrumpiendo.

Kat se había acercado a ella y había plantado sus labios sobre los de su amiga, Regina tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y la empujó ligeramente.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó estupefacta por lo que su amiga había hecho.

-¿Lo has visto venir?- Preguntó Kat que vio como Regina negaba con la cabeza.- Lo mismo le habría pasado a Emma, pero tú no te quedaste para ver cual fue su respuesta, o para reclamar lo que es tuyo.- Añadió la rubia.- Preferiste salir de allí y hacer sus maletas.- Kat estaba tan frustrada que no quería seguir hablando.

-Pero…- Regina se encontraba sin palabras.

-No hay peros, es tal cual.- Dijo Kat.- Me marchó a casa, no tengo ganas de discutir mas.

Kat salió de la cocina y tras despedirse de Mal se marchó, no soportaba esa cabezonería tan característica de Regina.

Mal se quedó esperando en el comedor a que Regina viniese, había visto todo lo que había sucedido en la cocina pero no pensaba decirle nada. Quería que fuese su amiga quién se lo contase.

-¿Contenta?- Preguntó al ver que la alcaldesa no pensaba decir nada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Emma en la cara?- Preguntó pues en el despacho estaba tan enfadada que no le había preguntado.

-¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a ella?- Preguntó Mal que no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

-¿Lo sabes o no?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, lo sé.- Contestó Mal.- Hubo una pelea en su bar y recibió un golpe.- Contestó ella.

Regina no dijo nada más, termino de almorzar en silencio. Notaba la mirada de su amiga clavada en ella y eso no le gustaba. Realmente se sentía presionada y enfadada. La conversación con Kat le había generado dudas, quizás Emma sí le había dicho la verdad y ella la había juzgado mal.

-Me voy, te dejo sola con tus pensamientos.- Dijo Mal recogiendo la mesa.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente se cambio de ropa y se metio en la cama con un libro. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Emma y no podía dejar de pensar que se había equivocado con ella.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran más de las seis de la tarde, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de la rubia. Primero probó llamando al número de su móvil para después intentar localizarla en su casa. En ninguno de los dos casos consiguió localizarla.

M&S

Era más de las diez de la noche, Regina empezaba a estar preocupada. Después de haber intentado localizar a Emma durante toda la tarde decició vestirse e ir al Lover, quizás pasaba por allí esa noche.

Entró en el local sin ningun problema, el portero sabía perfectamente quién era y tenía libre acceso. Al llegar a la barra se encontró con Ruby atendiendo, algo que no era habitual pero que había pasado algunas veces, sobre todo cuando el local se llenaba tanto que Gus y Killian no conseguían dar abasto.

-¿Qué desea alcaldesa?- Preguntó Ruby acercándose al oído de Regina para que la escuchase.

-¿Dónde está Emma?- Preguntó Regina que no quería nada de beber.

-Ni idea, me llamó esta tarde y me dijo que viniese a echarle una mano a los chicos porque tenía que salir del pueblo.- Contestó entonces Ruby.

-¿Sabes a donde ha ido?- Preguntó Regina ahora más preocupada que antes.

-Ni idea, no me dijo nada.- Contestó la camarera.

-Gracias.- Dijo y se giró sobre sí misma para marcharse.

Un solo pensamiento recorria su mente, quizás su rechazo y su actitud había provocado que Emma se fuese con esa mujer que la estaba besando. Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo cuando volvió a pensar en ello. No podía aceptar que eso fuese así, que la mujer que habái convertido su vida en algo mucho mejor se hubiese ido con otra.

Casí sin querer acabó en la puerta de la casa de su amiga, sabía que Mal la iba a matar pero le daba igual. Necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, antes de tocar volvió a llamar al número de Emma aunque sin éxito, volvió a saltarle el contestador.


	42. Chapter 42

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mal que vio a Regina desde la ventana del salón.

-No encuentro a Emma.- Contestó la alcaldesa que no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriese por su mejilla.

Mal se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sabía que su amiga se acababa de dar cuenta del gran error que había cometido con Emma. De como había acabado desconfiando de una persona que solo le ha demostrado que merecía toda la confianza del mundo.

-Seguro que está por ahí buscando la forma de acercase a ti.- Contestó Mal acompañando a la alcaldesa hasta el salón.

-He sido un imbécil.- Soltó Regina que se encontraba aun abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí, lo has sido.- Contestó Mal con su habitual forma de ser.- Pero puedes arreglarlo, solo tienes que hablar con Emma y solucionarlo.- La mujer alejó a su amiga de sus brazos y se quedó mirando a los ojos.- Entiendo que la situación te superase, sé lo que sufriste cuando la viuda negra te engañó pero no puedes pensar que todas las personas que se acercan a ti te van a hacer lo mismo.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Sigues llamándola así?- Preguntó Regina que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Es lo que era.- Soltó Mal ofreciéndole una copa de vino a su amiga.

Mal había bautizado con ese sobrenombre a la mujer que había engañado a Regina cuando estaban en la universidad. Al parecer esa mujer tenía fama de dejar destrozada a todas las personas con la que salía y con Regina no fue la excepción. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una noche en la que Regina, Kat, Mal y varias compañeras de la facultad decidieron salir a tomar algo a un bar y se encontraron con esta mujer coqueteando con otra.

-Si quieres quédate a dormir, mañana lo verás todo con más calma.- Aseguró entonces Mal.

-Gracias pero prefiero irme a casa.- Contestó Regina.- Quizás pase por allí o mi madre necesite algo.- Añadió después.

-Como quieres.- Dijo Mal.

Regina se despidió de su amiga y se marchó a casa, por suerte estaba a poca distancia y podía ir caminando. Aprovechando el paseo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Se metió en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, no había sido consciente hasta ese momento de lo cansada que se encontraba.

M&S

El sonido del timbre la despertó esa mañana, no sabía quién podía ser, pero deseaba profundamente que fuese Emma, necesitaba disculparse con ella e intentar arreglar todo lo que había provocado por sus celos y sus inseguridades.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Mal que llevaba dos vasos de café en sus manos.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina dejando pasar a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó aunque realmente sabía cual era la respuesta, las ojeras de Regina demostraban que había pasado mala noche.

-No, sigo sin tener noticias de Emma.- Contestó Regina entrando en la cocina para preparar algo para acompañar el café.

-¿Has probado a ir a su apartamento?- Preguntó Mal recibiendo una oscura mirada de su amiga.- Vale, vale. Solo doy ideas.- Añadió unos segundos después.

-¿Crees que se ha ido con ella?- Preguntó entonces Regina mostrando todas sus inseguridades.

-No lo creó.- Contestó sinceramente.- Todo esto debe de tener alguna explicación, estoy segura.- Dijo Mal.

-Pues yo no la veo.- Soltó frustrada Regina.

-Para verla primero tienes que relajarte y dejarte de paranoias cuando sabes que esa mujer esta colada por ti.- Aseguró Mal.

-Ya.- Dijo sin más sirviéndole un par de tostadas para que comiese.- No sé porque me puede este miedo a perderla.- Añadió sin esperar respuesta de su amiga.

Mal prefirió no añadir nada más, simplemente comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras que Regina hacía lo mismo aunque sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

La alcaldesa miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era más de las 11 de la mañana, no recordaba otra noche en la que había dormido tanto y había descansado tan poco. Su cuerpo estaba cansado.

-Me marcho.- Dijo Mal cuando vio que Regina se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-Puedes quedarte a comer, mi madre y mi tía vendrán en un rato así que si quieres no hay problema.- Contestó Regina terminando su café.

-Ya he quedado.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Regina.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Regina muy interesada en la respuesta que le diese su amiga.

-No te lo puedo contar.- Contestó entonces está haciéndose la interesante.

-Ya sabía yo que lo de venir tan seguido no era por mi o por Kat.- Soltó Regina.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Espetó Mal indignada.

-Claro que no. ¿A quién te estas tirando?- Preguntó la morena mirándola fijamente para ver si la engañaba o no.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Mal que se sentía algo acorralada, solo la alcaldesa era capaz hacerla sentir así.

-Sí, dime quién es. Sabes que de todas maneras lo sabré.- Soltó amenazándola con un dedo.

-Con la señorita Lucas.- Dijo Mal viendo como Regina desorbitaba los ojos.

-¿Ruby?- Preguntó sin creérselo.

-Y aunque no te lo creas aun no hemos hecho nada.- Aseguró y por la forma de decirlo Regina sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. Aunque le resultaba sumamente difícil creer que eso era así, ninguna de las dos se caracterizaban por mantener la abstinencia mucho tiempo, así que estando juntas era aún más difícil de creer.

-¿Va en serio?- Preguntó pues Mal no era una mujer que se abstuviera durante mucho tiempo.

-No lo sé.- Contestó.- Pero me gusta y quiero saber lo que podemos aportarnos la una a la otra.- Añadió.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa.- Dijo Regina que se alegraba por su amiga, parecía que por fin iba a sentar cabeza.

-Sí, bueno… me tengo que ir. No quiero llegar tarde.- Soltó Mal dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para salir rápidamente.

Regina subió a cambiarse de ropa para empezar a preparar el almuerzo, su tía y su madre solían ir todos los domingos a comer a la mansión desde que se habían trasladado al pueblo.

En esta ocasión no deseaba verlas, no sabía como iba a explicarles la falta de Emma en la mesa ese día. No quería que supiesen que se habían peleado.

M&S

Mal llegó a su casa y se encontró con Ruby esperándola en la puerta de la entrada. Una sonrisa nació en los labios de ambas.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- Preguntó Mal acercándose a ella.

-Aun no me ha dado tiempo ni a tocar.- Contestó Ruby que correspondía a la sonrisa.

-Es que he tenido que ir a ver a Regina.- Dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrase.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el bar.

-Sí, ha discutido con Emma.- Contestó Mal cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo Ruby que se había acercado a Mal colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de la más mayor.- Son dos niñas a veces.- Murmuró acercando sus labios a los de la abogada.

Mal no pudo detener sus instintos y junto sus labios con los de Ruby, había quedado varias veces, siempre en lugares públicos y había mantenido la distancia. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en llevar el asunto con discreción y sin prisa. Caminando a paso lento y decidido pues ninguna de las dos estaban seguras de que podía ser lo que sentían por la otra.

-Delicioso.- Soltó Ruby provocando una carcajada en Mal.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?- Preguntó mordiendo el labio inferior de Ruby.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- Preguntó coquetamente.

-Sí.- Contestó muy segura.- Se me da muy bien. Mis manos son prodigiosas. - Soltó sabiendo muy bien en el doble sentido de su frase.

Ruby tomo una bocanada de aire y trago saliva con dificultad, ya era difícil aguantar ver a esa mujer como para también tener que soportar sus indirectas. Pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado con ella, no quería que huyese.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- Continuó con el juego.

-Lo verás.- Dijo Mal bajándose de sus tacones y caminando hacía la cocina.

Ruby caminó por la parte de debajo de la casa observando todo lo que allí había, realmente era una decoración sumamente clásica pero que quedaba perfectamente combinada.

-Ruby.- La llamó Mal al ver que no llegaba a la cocina.

-Estaba mirando la decoración.- Se justificó cuando entró.

-Puedes mirar lo que quieras.- Aseguró Mal.- ¿sabes donde está Emma?- Preguntó unos segundos después.

-No, me dijo que tenía que marcharse, pero no me quiso dar ninguna explicación. Emma es así.- Soltó Ruby remangándose la camiseta para ayudar a Mal con el almuerzo.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por los comentarios.**

 **Os quiero proponer algo, no sé si os gustará la idea o no pero me podéis dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios. Como sabéis estoy algo bloqueada y tal, por lo que he pensado que podría ser un buen plan crear una cuenta de una red social donde pueda, a través de unas encuestas, saber por dónde queréis que vaya la historia. Como ya he dicho es solo una idea y es algo que se plantearía para un hipotética historia nueva.**

 **Así que tanto si os parece buena idea como si os parece mala podéis dejádmelo en los comentarios y así me hago una idea.**


	43. Chapter 43

El domingo había pasado sin tener noticias de Emma. EL almuerzo con su madre y su tía había sido sumamente tenso pues Regina no había querido contarte demasiado sobre lo que sucedía entre ellas.

Cora quedó sumamente preocupada pero no podía hacer nada ya que su hija había decidido no contarle nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. La morena quería arreglar todo con Emma antes de contarles nada, sencillamente se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido.

Regina llegó esa mañana al ayuntamiento con un humor de perros. No soportaba no tener noticias sobre Emma, ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle que estaba bien y eso era aun peor. La preocupación la estaba consumiendo, con un simple mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien le habría valido para al menos estar algo más tranquila.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo Kat que estaba ya ordenando todos los pendientes para ese día.

Regina entró en su despacho sin decir absolutamente nada. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón y encendió el ordenador. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o se acabaría volviendo loca.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias.- Soltó Kat que entró enfadada.

-No estoy de humor.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.- Soltó entonces su amiga.- Aquí tienes tú móvil, supuse que te lo habías dejado aquí el sábado.

Kat sacó el móvil de su bolsillo ante la atenta mirada de Regina. La morena rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su móvil.

-Es el de Emma.- Soltó aliviada.

Que la rubia no tuviese su móvil podría explicar que no le hubiese contestado, quizás si hubiese visto todos los mensajes y llamadas habría querido hablar con ella. Aunque no quería pensar en la otra opción también existía.

-¿Es igual que el tuyo?- Preguntó Kat.

-Parecido.- Contestó la morena cogiendo el móvil dándose cuenta de que no tenía batería.

-¿has conseguido localizarla?- Preguntó entonces Kat.

-No, no sé nada de ella.- Contestó frustrada.

-Quizás deberías ir a buscarla de nuevo.- Aseguró su amiga pues sabía que su humor solo empeoraría y lo pagaría cualquiera de las personas con las que tenía reuniones hoy.

-Ya fui y no la encontré.- Contestó.

-Quizás estaba haciendo algo.- Dijo Kat.- Regina, no tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar así que por una vez en la vida simplemente hazme caso y ve a buscarla.- Soltó entonces ella.

Según le había dicho James esa mañana, cuando había llegado de correr, había visto el coche de la rubia en el pueblo. No quería decirle nada de eso a Regina, pero sí quería que fuese a verla, que solucionasen los problemas que tienen y que vuelva a llegar al trabajo con esa sonrisa tonta que no se le había caído de la cara en el último mes.

-Tengo mucho trabajo.- Dijo como excusa.

-Para eso estoy yo.- Contestó.- Ya he cambiado todas tus citas de la mañana.- Aseguró sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Con el permiso de quién?- Preguntó Regina mostrándose algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Con el mío. Se que estas deseando ir a buscarla, y también sé que es el miedo a que te rechace lo que te detiene pero el que no arriesga no gana- Contestó saliendo del despacho sin dejarla contestar. Lo ultimo que quería era enfadarla aún más.

Regina tomó una bocanada de aire y tras meter el móvil de Emma en su bolso salió del despacho. Kat no se encontraba en su mesa por lo que simplemente le dijo al de seguridad que se marchaba un rato.

M&S

Regina llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Emma, en la puerta se encontraba el coche de la rubia aparcado por lo que o estaba allí o habría ido andado a algún lugar.

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, cuando estaba a punto de girarse para marcharse la puerta se abrió precipitadamente.

-Rubs, no tienes a alguien a quién follarte.- Soltó con los ojos cerrados.- He pasado toda la noche conduciendo.- Soltó después.

-Siento molestar.- Dijo Regina.

Emma al escuchar la voz de la alcaldesa abrió los ojos precipitadamente. No pensaba ni por un segundo que podía ser Regina quién había ido a verla.

-Pasa.- Dijo quitándose de la puerta. Regina obedeció y entró.

-Toma.- Soltó sacando su móvil del bolso.

-Mierda, pensaba que lo había perdido o que me lo habían robado.- Espetó Emma sorprendida de verlo en las manos de la alcaldesa.

-Lo dejaste en la alcaldía.- Contestó sin más- ¿Estas bien? ¿Y tu ojo?- Preguntó mirando como el hematoma había pasado de un morado intenso a un color amarillento.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorida.- Aseguró entonces la rubia. -¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó calmadamente la rubia.

-Deberías descansar, llevas toda la noche fuera.- Dijo al ver los ojos cansados de Emma.- Sé que te debo una disculpa pero podemos hablar después.- Aseguró la morena.

-No sé que es lo que estas pensando pero te has equivocado.- Contestó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para tirar de ella hasta el sofá.

-No pienso nada.- Dijo la alcaldesa.

-Jackie tuvo que salir de urgencia a Nueva York y no podía llevarse a Oliver así que me pidió que me quedase con él.- Explicó Emma sin hacer caso a las palabras de Regina.

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿LE ha ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Regina preocupada.

-sí, cuestiones de trabajo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

Emma se levantó y tiró de la mano de Regina para llevarla hasta donde estaba su dormitorio, en la gran cama estaba durmiendo el pequeño rodeado de peluches.

Regina se sintió como una imbécil al pesar que Emma se podía haber ido con su ex. Realmente le había demostrado que la quería y no debía de haber dudado de ella.

-Regina, te quiero.- Murmuró encarando a Regina, sus ojos se quemaban.

-Lo siento.- Soltó Regina abrazándose al cuello de Emma.- Soy una estúpida.- Añadió dejando caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-No, no lo eres. Yo no debí permitir que Lucy me besase.- Dijo la rubia.- Pero que te quede claro, Regina Mills, esa mujer no te llega ni a la suela de las zapatos.- Aseguró Emma.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente unió sus labios con los de Emma. En un besos desesperado y demandante, la había echado tanto de menos que quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía con un solo beso.

Estaban completamente embriagadas con el sabor de la otra cuando se escuchó a Oliver reír a carcajadas.

-Asqueroso.- Espetó provocando que ambas mujeres se separaran.

Emma se echó a reír y se tiro sobre la cama atrapando al niño bajo su cuerpo. Oliver no paraba de reírse y de intentar salir de debajo de Emma. Regina se quedó contemplando la imagen, no sabía como podía haber duda de Emma.

-Te va a costar recuperarme, Regina Mills.- Soltó Emma levantándose con el niño en sus brazos.

-No importa, puedo ser muy convincente.- Aseguró Regina.

Regina se metió en la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para que ambos desayunasen mientras que Emma duchaba y cambiaba de ropa a Oliver. Habían llegado tan cansados que había caído rendidos sobre la cama.

-¡huele rico!- Espetó Oliver que salía corriendo del baño ya vestido pero con la cabeza mojada.

-Ven aquí.- Gritó entonces Emma intentando alcanzarlo sin demasiado éxito.

-Sécate un poco y te pongo el desayuno.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo.

Oliver obedeció y se dejó secar por Emma que sonreía. Regina mientras tanto puso dos cafés sobre la mesa y un chocolate para el niño. Además colocó un par de tostadas y unos cereales para el niño.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma cogiendo su taza.

-De nada.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.- Lo siento, Emma.- Murmuró mirando entonces a la rubia mientras que el niño se centraba en su comida.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que esto no vuelva a pasar.- Soltó está.

-Te recompensaré.- Susurró Regina mirando a la rubia que estaba limpiando los restos de desayuno que su sobrino estaba dejando.- Te contaré algo cuando estemos más tranquilas.- Aseguró mirándola a los ojos. Emma simplemente asintió.

Ambas se miraron y siguieron desayunando sin decirse nada más. Regina sabía que se había equivocado y estaba arrepentida, pero no le valía con eso, tena que demostrarle a Emma que no volvería a pasar.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **No tenia pensado actualizar tan rápido pero tengo que decir que la cantidad de comentarios que he tenido tanto por aquí como por privado ha hecho que merezcáis una recompensa. Muchas gracias.**


	44. Chapter 44

Después de una semana en la que Oliver había ocupado casi todo el tiempo de Emma, Regina y la rubia viajaban a Boston para dejar de nuevo con Jackie. Aunque el viaje no debía de durar más de dos o tres días, unos problemas hicieron que la mujer no pudiese regresar cuando tenía previsto.

Oliver iba en el asiento de atrás completamente dormido, Regina conducía y Emma revisaba en su móvil unos correos que le habían llegado de algunos proveedores. La semana había sido genial, es cierto que Emma echaba en falta dormir con Regina y tener tiempo a solas, pero haber estado al lado de su sobrino la había revitalizado. Nunca pensó que tener una familia podía ser tan satisfactorio.

El simple hecho de que Jackie la llamase para cuidar de su hijo la había llenado de felicidad. Demostraba que su hermana confiaba en ella y que de verdad quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lo único malo es la distancia que las separaba a ambas.

-Estas muy pensativa.- Dijo Regina cuando vio que Emma dejaba de mirar su móvil para simplemente dirigía sus ojos a través de la ventana.

-Sí, lo siento.- Contestó Emma mirando hacía atrás para ver a Oliver completamente dormido. – Estaba pensado en la semana con Oliver.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, es decir, te he echado de menos y no veo la hora de quedarme a solas contigo…- Regina no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente antes las palabras de Emma.- pero ha sido una semana que me ha hecho sentirme bien, sentirme en familia.- Añadió la rubia.

-Te entiendo, lástima que tenga que terminar.- Dijo la alcaldesa cogiendo la mano de Emma que estaba sobre sus muslos.

-Sí, pero Jackie me ha dicho que quiere venir en las próximas vacaciones de Oliver a conocer el pueblo, supongo que será en navidad.- Explicó Emma.

-Me parece genial.- Dijo la alcaldesa con alegría.- La navidad en Storybrook es especial y casi mágica, creó que Oliver lo pasará genial.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo Emma que había oído algo de Ruby que estaba deseando que pasase el tiempo para que llegasen esas fechas.

-Claro que no.- Soltó Regina orgullosa por lo que había conseguido en el pueblo.

Emma le sonrió y le apretó la mano. Era cierto que había sufrido con el rechazo de Regina después de ese malentendido, pero no podía negarle nada, la quería, y esa semana se lo había estado demostrando con pequeños detalles.

Regina hubiese querido hacer algo más pero no había podido, la rubia estaba cuidado de Oliver gran parte del tiempo y cuando no estaba en el Lover. La morena también había disfrutado del pequeño, que era un sopló de aire fresco para ambas.

Ambas se habían tomado esa semana para reafirmar sus sentimientos. Cada una volvió a vivir en su casa y se veían en el desayuno y alguna tarde en la que Regina se escapaba de la alcaldía para ir con ellos al parque.

M&S

Llegaron a Boston a la hora de comer, Oliver llevaba un rato despierto y se quedó jugando con el móvil de Emma y comía un pequeño bocadillo que le habían preparado para el viaje.

-¿Y mama?- Preguntó Oliver que lo había pasado bastante regular los últimos días.

-Estamos a punto de llegar.- Contestó Regina sacando al niño del coche.

Habían aparcado a unas pocas calles del apartamento de la hermana de Emma. La rubia cogió a Oliver en brazos y caminó al lado de Regina. La morena deslizó su mano por la de Emma que sonrió al notar el contacto cogiendo la mano aun más fuerte.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Dijo Emma tocando al portero.

Jackie bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, no les dio tiempo ni de subir por el ascensor cuando se lanzó contra Emma cogiendo a Oliver de sus brazos.

-¡Mami!- Gritó el niño apretando el cuello de su madre.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dijo ella apretándolo en sus brazos.

-¡Qué bonito!- Dijo Regina abrazando a Emma por la espalda dejando un beso en el cuello.

Emma sonrió y se quedó en sus brazos tranquilamente mientras que madre e hijo seguían dándose besos y abrazos. Oliver era un niño sumamente cariñoso.

-Gracias por traerlo.- Dijo unos minutos después Jackie saludando a las dos mujeres.

-No te preocupes, nos venía bien tomarnos el día libre.- Aseguró Regina sonriéndole.

-¿Te has portado bien?- Preguntó mirando al niño.

-Sí, mami.- Contestó él.

-Sí, es un niño adorable y se porta genial.- Aseguró Emma chocando el puño con él.

-¿Queréis pasar y tomar algo?- Preguntó Jackie dándose cuenta de que seguían en el vestíbulo.

-En realidad tenemos una reserva.- Contestó rápidamente Regina.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía nada.

-Sí.- Contestó sonriendo.

-Entonces pasadlo bien, y muchas gracias.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a ambas.

La pareja salió del apartamento y se dirigieron de nuevo al coche de Regina. La rubia no tenía ni idea de que la alcaldesa le tenía preparado algo.

-Espero que no te haya molestado.- Dijo Regina cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Emma.

-Claro que no.- soltó Emma con una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero compensarte por todo.- Aseguró dejándole un beso en los labios.

-Me encantará ver como lo haces.- Murmuró pícaramente la rubia.

-Claro que te encantará.- Soltó abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Emma para que entrase.

Regina arrancó y en media hora estaban en la puerta de un lujoso restaurante de Boston. La rubia miró a los comensales que allí había y ella desentonaba completamente. No sabía que Regina le tenía preparado nada por lo que simplemente se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

-Tranquila, vamos a una sala privada.- Dijo Regina sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Me tenias que haber dicho que veníamos a un sitio así.- Murmuró Emma mientras seguían al metre.

-No hubiese sido una sorpresa.- Soltó la alcaldesa.- Además, solo he venido porque el cocinero es amigo mío y lleva semanas insistiendo.

Emma se relajó cuando llegaron al reservado, por suerte estaban solas y eso la tranquilizó. Emma no era una persona que se preocupase por el que dirán o cualquier otra cosa pero desde que había empezado a salir con Regina le gustaba y le apetecía arreglarse más, siempre desde su estilo y su forma de ser.

-Emma, siento mucho todo lo que paso.- Dijo Regina cuando ya habían pedido su almuerzo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes dudar de mi a la mínima.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-Te dije que te tenía que contarte algo. Quizás no explique nada pero creó que de ahí ha venido esa inseguridad y ese miedo a sufrir.- Reflexionó la alcaldesa cogiendo la mano de Emma por encima de la mesa.- Cuando estaba en la universidad me enamoré perdidamente de una mujer, quizás haya sido algo de la adolescencia porque no puede compararse con lo que siento por ti ahora.- Siguió diciendo la morena mientras que la rubia solo la escuchaba y apretaba la mano de Regina cuando sentía que se ponía nerviosa.- Esa mujer jugo conmigo, ha sido la primera y la última vez que he estado formalmente con alguien, hasta que llegaste tú.- Murmuró eso último acercando la mano de Emma a sus labios.- Esa mujer me engañó, yo estaba completamente cegada con ella y la descubrí siéndome infiel.- Terminó de explicar.- Supongo que por eso veo fantasmas donde no los haya. Sé que tú no eres así, y ahora lo entiendo, pero en ese momento me cegaron los celos.- Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Emma.- Siento mucho haber dudado de ti, y no volverá a pasar. Te amo.- Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Emma que correspondió al beso calmadamente.

-Estoy muy contenta de que esa persona te dejase escapar, ahora eres toda mía, alcaldesa.- Dijo Emma intentando quitarle seriedad a la situación.

-Siempre de broma, Swan.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-Solo te pido que la próxima vez antes de dudar de mi me hables y solucionemos las cosas.- Pidió Emma.

-Te lo prometo.- Murmuró Regina.

-Yo también te amo.- Aseguró Emma.

La comida llegó y la conversación pasó a ser más ligera y liviana. Aliviando así toda la tensión que se había generado con la confesión de Regina.

M&S

Pasaron más de tres horas en el restaurante. Los platos eran de degustación e iban saliendo lentamente para que les diese tiempo de disfrutarlos con calma. Emma estaba alucinando, si bien es cierto que la primera impresión no fue demasiado agradable una vez que los había probado estaba encantada. La comida estaba buenísima.

-Regina, debería de marcharnos.- Dijo Emma mirando su reloj.- Es tarde y tenemos que llegar a Storybrook.- Añadió está.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a Storybrook?- Preguntó Regina mostrando su sonrisa triunfadora por haber suspendido de nuevo a la rubia.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos, alcaldesa?- Preguntó Emma que ya nos sabía que podía esperar de la morena.

-Es otra sorpresa, cariño.- Murmuró dejándole un beso en los labios.- Pero primero me apetece un trozo de tarta.- Añadió haciendo que Emma soltase una carcajada.

-Eres increíble.- Aseguró la rubia terminando su copa de vino.

-Y eso que todavía no has visto nada.- Espetó entonces Regina.

-¿A no?- Preguntó la rubia bajando la voz.

Regina no se pudo resistir y se acercó para besar los labios de la rubia. El sabor a vino hacía sus labios aún más deliciosos que de costumbre.

Emma pasó sus manos por el cabello de Regina para que no se separase de ella y siguiese besándola. Había echado de menos esos labios, y esos besos donde ni la falta de aire era excusa para separarse.

-Disculpa.- Dijo el camarero que había llegado para retirar los platos.

-¿Puede ponerme dos porciones de tarta?- Preguntó Regina con naturalidad mientras que Emma se quedaba avergonzada por la situación.

-Claro, enseguida. - Contestó el hombre.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- Preguntó Regina volviendo a acercarse a Emma.

-En que ibas a pedir tarta.- Contestó la rubia.- No quiero que nos vuelva a pillar.- Murmuró al ver la cara de desconcierto de la morena.

-¿Qué más da?- Preguntó Regina sorprendiéndose a ella misma por esa actitud.

-No quiero a la alcaldesa presa por exhibicionismo. - Espetó provocando una sincera carcajada en Regina.

-No me importaría y es por ti. - Aseguró mirando pasionalmente a Emma.

M&S

 **¿OS ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Os dejo capítulo más largo de lo habitual para compensar un poco mi ausencia.**


	45. Chapter 45

Habían salido del restaurante después de haberse tomado esa porción de tarta que Regina tanto quería. Emma seguía insistiendo para que le dijese hacía donde se dirigían, pero esta se negaba a hacerlo por lo que prefirió dejar de hablar y fingir estar enfadada.

-Quita esos morros.- Le regañó Regina soltando la mano de Emma para colocarse a su espalda y deslizar sus manos por sus caderas mientras continuaban andando.-Te va a encantar.- Murmuró dejando un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de Regina. Todavía recordaba como Regina se había negado a besarla en público cuando empezaron a salir, y ahora era ella la que tenía que frenar a la morena para no montar un espectáculo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emma viendo que seguían caminando sin mucho rumbo.

-Hacía el coche.- Contestó Regina que seguía abrazada a la espalda de Emma.

Las dos se encaminaron hacía allí. Regina abrió la puerta de Emma y de nuevo se subieron para encaminarse hacía la segunda sorpresa que la alcaldesa había preparado para Emma.

M&S

Unos minutos después Regina aparcó el coche delante de un enorme y magnifico hotel que se encontraba en el centro de Boston. Emma se quedó mirando bastante impresionada, se había imaginado que sería algo así pero nunca pensó que Regina habría reservado en un hotel como ese.

Regina abrió la ventanilla y habló con el aparcacoches que allí había, el hombre miró su Tablet y allí confirmaba que la alcaldesa tenía reserva y que además incluía aparcamiento.

-Espérame en la recepción.- Le pidió a Emma dándole un beso en los labios.

Emma no estaba muy convencida, pero prefería no contradecir a Regina en esos momentos, ese lugar era espectacular y jamás podía haber soñado con algo así.

-En el maletero hay dos pequeñas maletas, súbalas a la habitación cuando pueda.- Pidió Regina educadamente al joven dejándole una buena propina.

-Claro, señora.- Dijo entonces el muchacho.

Regina entró rápidamente a la recepción y se encontró con Emma observando fijamente una de las grandes estatuas que había en allí. La morena llegó por detrás y le pasó su mano por la espalda para animarla a acompañarla.

-Esto es magnifico.- Aseguró Emma siguiendo a Regina.

-Y no lo has visto todo.- Contestó entonces esta.

Emma sonrió y cogió la mano de su novia mientras que se encaminaban a la recepción, donde había una joven que estaba mirando demasiado a Regina.

La alcaldesa dio su nombre y la mujer las registro en una de las habitaciones, por petición de Regina no le habían dicho a Emma absolutamente nada. Cogieron la tarjeta que les daría paso a la misma y subieron por el ascensor que le había indicado la recepcionista.

-¿Cuándo has planeado todo esto?- Preguntó Emma cuando estaban en el ascensor.

-Durante esta semana.- Contestó entonces Regina.- Quería darte una sorpresa, quería compensarte por todo lo que ha pasado.

Emma no se pudo contener y se abalanzó sobre Regina apoderándose de sus labios frenéticamente. Un beso apasionado y exigente que solo acabó cuando una pareja mayor subió en el ascensor.

Ambas se separaron algo avergonzadas pero el matrimonio las miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No os preocupéis.- Dijo la mujer con el pelo corto blanco.- Aun recuerdo esos años donde Robert y yo no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima.- Explicó mirando enamorada a su marido que sonrió también.

-Creó que era yo quién más problemas tenía para contenerse.- Confesó el hombre provocando las risas entras las demás mujeres.

-Vosotras disfrutad, con el tiempo toda esa pasión se convierte en cariño, compañía. El amor carnal para a ser un amor más sosegado.- Aseguró la mujer.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, el ascensor entonces se paró y se dieron cuenta de que era su planta. Las dos se despidieron del matrimonio y se marcharon hacía la habitación.

-Aquí.- Dijo Regina pasando el lector de la tarjeta sobre el recetor. La puerta entonces sonó y se abrió.

Regina se colocó detrás de Emma y tapó sus ojos con las manos. Emma se resistió un poco pero la morena fue muy persuasiva así que al final se dejó hacer.

Lentamente las dos entraban en la habitación, Regina estaba muy contenta de como había quedado. Había dado instrucciones por teléfono pero no sabía si conseguiría lo que deseaba.

Le quitó las manos de los ojos y Emma los abrió lentamente quedando alucinada con todo lo que allí había. Era una habitación enorme, la cama de matrimonio podía albergar a más de cuatro personas cómodamente, esta estaba cubierta de flores y globos, además había una botella de champan enfriándose y dos copas.

El gran sillón mostraba también varias flores y en la mesita que tenía había una gran cesta de bienvenida, llena de chocolates y varias cosas más. Una música ligera salía de la pared que había al lado de la cama, al parecer los altavoces estaban integrados en la pared.

Además había una enorme pantalla de televisión que simulaba las llamas de una chimenea.

-Esto es magnífico. - Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Regina que vio las maletas colocadas ya en la puerta que daba al baño.

-Sí, ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

Regina sonrió y dejó su vestido caer al suelo, quedando tan solo con una sexy lencería negra y sus altos tacones también negros. Emma se relamió sin poder evitarlo, ese cuerpo era su gran perdición y lo sabía.

Lentamente se acercó a Regina y la obligó a girarse, sus cuerpos chocaron fuertemente, un gemido nació en las dos. La morena deseaba dar rienda suelta a esa pasión que se había contenido pero decidió relajarse, quería seguir con sus planes.

-Dejemos esto para después.- Murmuró dejando un beso en los labios.- Vamos a ir al spa.- Dijo para explicarse.

Aunque Emma no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, sus manos ya estaban acariciando el culo de Regina que solo estaba cubierto por la suave lencería.

-Emma…- Le pidió Regina que sabía que no aguantaría demasiado.

-No tengo ropa para ir al spa.- Murmuró mientras besaba el cuello de la morena y la acariciaba posesivamente.

-Tienes una maleta ahí.- Dijo la alcaldesa separándose de ella y señalando la maleta.

-¿De donde ha salido?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-La he traído yo.- Contestó con una sonrisa triunfadora.- Tenías ropa en la mansión así que simplemente he elegido lo que te podría ser útil.- Aseguró Regina que abría su maleta sobre el sillón, no quería estropear la decoración de la cama todavía.

Emma alzó una ceja y abrió su maleta dándose cuenta de que había varias camisetas, una camisa muy bien doblada además de un par de pantalones. Al mover esto se encontró con algo de ropa interior y un bikini negro que había dejado en la mansión.

Regina había pensado en todo y eso solo podía hacer que su corazón se hinchase de orgullo y de amor. Esa mujer era increíblemente perfeccionista y eso le gustaba.

-¿No podemos aprovechar esta habitación?- Preguntó Emma mirando como Regina sacaba también su bikini.

-Lo haremos, pero primero iremos al spa.- Contestó Regina. Había pedido al hotel que cerrasen una de las piscinas además de una sauna para ellas solas.

Deseaba aprovechar ese tiempo con Emma, y no quería desperdiciar el spa. Sabía que las dos disfrutarían de eso.

M&S

Ambas se vistieron y salieron hacía el spa. El hotel les había dejado un par de albornoces así que simplemente se los pusieron, la morena había dejado elegir a Emma lo que querían hacer primero. A parte de la piscina y la sauna había contratado un masaje para ambas. Emma decidió que primero recibirían ese masaje, así llegarían mucho más relajadas a la sauna.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Sé que estamos a punto de llegar a los 500 comentarios y que suelo hacer doble actualización, pero no sé si tendré internet durante unos días. Aun así intentaré dejaros otro capítulo esta noche.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**


	46. Chapter 46

El masaje dejó a ambas mujeres como nuevas, y decidieron meterse primero en la sauna un rato. Emma estaba extrañada de no ver a nadie allí. El hotel era demasiado grande como para estar solas durante tanto tiempo. Aun así, prefirió no decir nada de momento.

-Me encantas.- Murmuró Regina cuando vio que Emma cerraba los ojos y se relajaba en la sauna.

-Tú a mi también.- Aseguró sin abrir los ojos.

Regina aprovechó ese momento para en un rápido movimiento sentarse a horcajadas sobre Emma. La rubia se sorprendió, pero pasó sus manos por los muslos de la morena para evitar que se cayese.

-Alguien podría entrar.- Murmuro Emma echando su cabeza hacía atrás para recibir mejor los besos de Regina.

-No, estamos solas.- Aseguró entonces está.

Emma creyó sus palabras, sabía que Regina era capaz de cualquier cosa por lo que simplemente cogió las mejillas de la alcaldesa y después de mirarla unos segundos unió sus labios. Era un beso tranquilo mientras que sus manos se disfrutaban y se apreciaban.

La rubia tumbó a Regina sobre el banco donde estaban sentadas, Regina sonrió al ver que Emma se había olvidado completamente de donde estaban.

Tras varios minutos de besos y caricias, Regina comenzó a sentirse algo mareada. Tuvo que parar el beso de Emma, la rubia la miró extrañada.

-Estoy algo mareada.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.- Contestó Emma algo asustada.- Ven conmigo.- Le pidió la rubia cogiéndola de la mano.

Emma la sacó de la sauna y la acompañó a una de las duchas que había allí. Ambas se quitaron la toalla y se metieron debajo de la ducha. El agua fría hizo que su cuerpo se relajase y esa sensación de mareo desapareciese.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina cogiendo el vaso de té frío que le ofrecía Emma.

-De nada.- Contestó sentándose a su lado.- ¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, ha sido solo un mareo.- Aseguró.

-Es que hemos estado demasiado tiempo en la sauna.- Explicó la rubia.

-No me hubiese importado acabar lo que habíamos empezado.- Aseguró entonces Regina que ya se sentía perfectamente.

-Lo acabaremos en la habitación.- Dijo Emma en un tono que no dejaba opción a otra cosa.

Regina no quiso protestar porque sabía que la rubia tenía razón. Después de beberse el té y darse un rápido baño en una de las piscinas climatizadas decidieron subir a la habitación. Ninguna de las dos aguantaría mucho más, se deseaban como nunca y no podían mantener sus manos quietas.

M&S

Las dos llegaron a la habitación con sus albornoces puestos, la breve ducha había hecho que Regina se recuperase completamente y que se sintiese bien. La preocupación en Emma solo había conseguido reforzar su sentimiento de seguridad.

-Date un baño, te sentará bien.- Dijo Emma que se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Porque si lo hago no te bañaras.- Contestó la rubia mirando su móvil para evitar lanzarse sobre Regina en esos momentos.

-Eres una aguafiestas.- Aseguró la alcaldesa que ya tenía preparada su siguiente estrategia.

Lentamente caminó hacía el sillón y sacó varias prendas de su maleta, por suerte Emma estaba sumamente entretenida con su móvil. Unos segundos después estaba en el baño ya.

Emma quería estar con Regina, pero necesitaba que la morena estuviese bien. La había preocupado enormemente, cuando había salido de la sauna estaba muy blanca. Por eso había preferido aguantarse las ganas y dejar que Regina se relajase con un buen baño, pero tenía muy claro que esa noche no la iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

M&S

Media hora después Regina salió del baño, vestida tan solo por una magnifica ropa interior de encaje rojo. Con el mando colocó una música lenta, que provocó que Emma levantase la cabeza del móvil. Sus ojos se desorbitaron sin poder evitarlo.

-No has perdido el tiempo.- Murmuró levantándose para llegar a la altura de Regina.

-No como tú.- Contestó al ver igual que cuando había entrado en el baño.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó Emma deshaciendo el nudo de su albornoz para quedar completamente desnuda. Se había quitado el bikini cuando escuchó el grifo del baño pararse.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente pasó sus manos por los erectos pezones de Emma mientras que unía sus labios a los de la rubia. Emma correspondió al gesto y pasó sus manos por el cuelo de Regina.

-No ha estado nada mal.- Aseguró entonces Regina empujando fuertemente a Emma para que cayese sobre la cama.

Antes de continuar retiró la botella de champan y las copas que estaban también sobre la misma. Lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Emma que se había acomodado algo mejor en la cama.

-Sabes que te adoro.- Murmuró Emma cuando notó el cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo.

-Sí, algo he oído.- Susurró la alcaldesa dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

Emma soltó una carcajada y se giró sobre sí misma para quedar ahora sobre Regina. De un tirón rompió el tanga de encaje, y el broche del sujetador corrió la misma suerte.

-¿Tienes que romperlo todo?- Preguntó entones Regina que se había excitado muchísimo con la brusquedad de Emma.

-¿Tienes que llevar tanta ropa siempre?- Preguntó Emma.

-eres tú la que no quiere que me arresten por exhibicionismo.- Contestó Regina mientras recibía besos de Emma por todo el cuello.

-Hagamos una cosa.- Murmuró sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- susurró Regina sin poder evitar soltar un gemido al final.

-No volverás a estar delante de mi con ropa.- Contestó Emma provocando una fuerte carcajada en Regina que no se creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento, señorita Swan.- Dijo la alcaldesa.- Pero va a tener que aprender a controlarse.

-No creó que pueda hacerlo.- Aseguró siguiendo entonces el juego de la morena.

Regina no contestó, simplemente besó los labios de Emma apasionadamente. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas se anhelaban. La morena apretó el culo de su novia que había centrado sus caricias en los pechos de Regina.

Emma comenzó a bajar sus besos por el abdomen terso de Regina que había agarrado fuertemente las sábanas para contener los gemidos que esas caricias estaban causando.

-No te detengas.- Pidió entonces Regina que sintió a Emma pararse.

Emma no lo hizo. Comenzó a lamer el clítoris abultado de Regina mientras que la penetraba con dos de sus dedos. En ese momento sentía el cuerpo de la morena completamente expuesto. Completamente entregada a ella, y eso le encantaba, con su mano libre se acariciaba a sí misma.

-No hagas eso.- Murmuró Regina que sentía a Emma a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo solo con tocarse un poco.

Emma no la obedeció y aumentó el ritmo. Penetraba a Regina cada vez más fuerte mientras que se acariciaba su clítoris. Emma alejó la legua de la alcaldesa y soltó un fuerte gemido de placer mientras que seguía moviéndose en el interior de Regina que alcanzó el orgasmo solo al ver el placer que estaba sintiendo la rubia.

Unos segundos después ambas estaban ya recuperadas, habían quitado la colcha a la gran cama y ahora estaban sobre las sábanas rojas que Regina había elegido cuando había reservado la habitación.

Regina cogió una bocanada de aire y se puso sobre Emma. Sus clítoris se rozaban, y el ambiente se volvió a calentar en segundos. Regina se movía lentamente mientras que Emma mantenía sus manos por encima de la cabeza, le encanta las vistas que tenía en ese momento. Los pechos de Regina se movían delante de sus ojos mientras que la morena echaba su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando de la sensación.

En pocos minutos ambas volvieron a alcanzar el clímax juntas. Regina se bajó de encima de Emma.

La morena se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía su maleta dejando a Emma sumamente sorprendida. Poco a poco sacó una caja de la misma.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Emma que se había levantado un poco para mirarla.

-Un regalito.- Contestó Regina volviendo a la cama para dárselo a la rubia.

Emma lo abrió lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Regina. La lentitud de la rubia estaba poniendo de los nervios a la alcaldesa.

-¿Es serio? -Preguntó con tono pícaro.

M&S

 **GRACIAS POR ESOS 500 COMENTARIOS. Os dejo ese capítulo que os prometí, siento si hay algún falló, pero lo estoy subiendo con el móvil.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	47. Chapter 47

-Sí.- Contestó con picardía.

-¿Quieres que lo lleve yo o quieres llevarlo tu?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Prefiero que lo lleves tú pero me adaptó.- Aseguró Regina.

Emma sonrió, realmente le había encantado el atrevimiento de su novia. Ella no solía usar ese tipo de cosas, pero la había excitado pensar que a Regina sí que le gustaba.

Emma se levanta de la cama y se coloca el arnés, al principio está algo incómoda, pero se adapta rápidamente a él. Regina se queda mirándola fijamente y le sonríe. Emma corresponde a la sonrisa y saca de la caja un frasquito de lubricante que allí había.

Lentamente volvió a subirse en la cama, se manchó las manos con el líquido y lo pasó por la entrepierna de Regina. Realmente la mujer estaba muy excitada pero sabía que sería necesario, ya que el juguete era realmente grande.

-Dime sí te hago daño.- Murmuró Emma que comenzó a entrar en Regina lentamente mientras que sus labios besaban su cuello.

Regina soltó un fuerte gemido de placer, aunque se sintió algo incomoda al principio poco a poco su cuerpo se adapto a la intrusión y el placer fue casi instantáneo. Emma se movía lentamente dentro de ella mientras que besaba sus labios con amor.

-Quiero estar encima.- Murmuró Regina mientras que Emma mordía uno de sus pezones.

Emma no dijo nada, simplemente cogió a Regina por la cadera y sin salir de ella se giró quedando sobre la cama con la morena encima. Con el movimiento la morena soltó un fuerte grito de placer, el movimiento había echo que Emma la penetrase fuertemente.

-¿Contenta?- Preguntó Emma que vio a Regina sentarse mejor, apoyando sus manos en el abdomen bien definido de la rubia.

-Mucho.- Contestó entonces Regina moviéndose sobre la rubia.

Emma colocó las manos en el culo de Regina y la animó a seguir con los movimientos. La alcaldesa estaba enloquecida con la situación y Emma también se encontraba de maravilla, el peso de Regina sobre ella hacía que el arnés rozase su clítoris y estaba también enloquecida.

-Me vas a matar.- Casi gritó Emma cuando escucha a Regina gemir y la ve moverse cada vez más rápido sobre ella.

Regina no contestó, simplemente aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre la rubia mientras que sus manos subieron ligeramente para alcanzar los pechos de Emma. Mientras que la rubia sigue aguantando su culo para que no se detuviese, sabía que si aguantaba ese ritmo ella también alcanzaría el clímax.

Regina se levantó un poco y permitió que fuese Emma quien se moviese dentro de ella, la rubia lo hacía con rapidez. Provocando que minutos después ambas soltasen un gemido ahogado y sus cuerpos se estremeciese a la vez. Regina se levantó y se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Emma.

-Y yo que pensaba que no podría ser mejor.- Murmuró Regina apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho acelerado de Emma.

-Eres muy mala.- Soltó la rubia levantándose un poco y quitándose el arnés.

-Lo soy, claro que lo soy.- Aseguró echando la sábana por sus cuerpos cansados.

Ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas unos segundos después. El día había sido agotador para ambas y la estancia en el hotel no había ayudado a descansar, sino a agotarlas más aún.

M&S

Emma se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el brazo, al abrir los ojos vio que Regina estaba casi completamente encima de ella. Haciendo que su brazo se durmiese y le provocase bastantes molestias.

Lentamente se movió y consiguió sacarlo de debajo de Regina sin despertarla. Miró el reloj de la habitación y vio que aun era de madrugada, así que simplemente se levantó y tomo un poco de agua para después volver a la cama, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Regina por detrás.

-Estas helada.- Soltó Regina que se despertó al notar el cuerpo frío de Emma pegarse al suyo.

-Me he levantado a beber agua.- Murmuró besando su cuello.- Vuelve a dormirte, es de madrugada.- Aseguró cerrando ella los ojos para volver a dormir.

-Te amo.- Dijo Regina con la voz adormilada.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Emma aprontando el abrazo.

Ambas se volvieron a dormir profundamente.

M&S

Fue el servicio de habitaciones quién las despertó varias horas después. Emma tan solo se giro sobre la cama y no le hizo el menor caso a la puerta, Regina abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

Ella había pedido que les sirviesen el desayuno a esa hora, por lo que se puso una bata y salió a recibir la comida que el camarero le traía.

El olor de la comida hizo que Emma se removiese en la cama. La noche anterior habían acabado tan cansadas que no había cenado nada. Regina notó a Emma moverse y abrir ligeramente los ojos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina gateando por la cama para llegar a besar a la rubia.

-Buenísimos días.- Contestó Emma correspondiendo encantada al beso.- ¿Qué tenemos de desayunar?- Preguntó mirando las bandejas que había sobre el carrito.

-Un poco de todo.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Hay café?- Preguntó y Regina solo asintió besando el cuello de la rubia.

-Nena, tengo mucha hambre.- Murmuró sabiendo lo que Regina intentaba.

-¿No te basta conmigo?- Preguntó Regina sin parar sus movimientos.

-Claro que sí, pero también necesito algo más….- Emma no pudo continuar porque Regina había bajado sus besos a sus muslos.

Regina sabía que Emma no podría contenerse demasiado tiempo más, así que jugo fuerte. Comenzó entonces a lamer el clítoris de Emma, sabía que si se entretenía la rubia conseguiría convencerla de parar y no era lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

La lengua de la alcaldesa torturaba a Emma que se arqueaba y gemía. Regina decidió entonces jugar un poco con ella, se separó y salió de las piernas de la rubia que le lanzó una oscura mirada.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Dijo la alcaldesa sin poder contener una sonrisa malvada.

-Ahora acabas lo que has empezado.- Soltó Emma colando sus manos en los cabellos de Regina haciendo que esta volviese a la posición anterior.

Regina sonrió encantada, el efecto que tenía en Emma era increíble. La lamió lentamente notando como la rubia se estaba mojando cada vez más. La morena continuó entonces lo que estaba haciendo y no se detuvo hasta que notó que Emma volvía a dejarse ir.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Regina orgullosa al ver las muestras de satisfacción en la cara de la rubia.

-Mucho, ahora déjame desayunar o acabarás matándome.- Contestó Emma sentándose en la cama mirando fijamente a los lujuriosos ojos de Regina.

-Esta bien.- Regina se levantó y acercó la mesita a la cama para que Emma llegase a ella.

Las dos comenzaron a desayunar lentamente, entre risas y besos. Emma le había dicho infinidad de veces lo increíble que había sido todo lo que había organizado mientras que Regina solo le quitaba importancia.

-Volveremos esta tarde a Storybrook, me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo unos días más pero no puedo desatender la alcaldía.- comentó Regina.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo alejarme mucho del Lover. Aunque las cosas van bien ahora no quiero que algo se vaya de las manos.- Aseguró está.

-Pero podemos disfrutar de la mañana.- Murmuró Regina dejando su taza de café sobre la mesita.

-Creó que es una magnifica idea.- Aseguró Emma retirando un plato que había colocado sobre sus piernas segundos antes.

-Es una idea mía, Swan. Siempre son buenas.- Sentenció tumbándose en la cama retirándose la bata que llevaba sobre su cuerpo y abriendo las piernas.

M&S

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Siento mucho la tardanza pero las obligaciones y la falta de internet ha provocado que no pueda actualizar.**


	48. Chapter 48

Emma se quedó mirando la excitante imagen que tenía delante de ella. Regina era una mujer muy sexy, y ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Su cuerpo tonificado y su moreno la hacía completamente irresistible a los ojos de la rubia que se giró para poder mirarla perfectamente.

-¡Bendito cuerpo!- Murmuró entonces Emma tumbándose sobre Regina.

Regina sonrió y besó los labios de Emma. La rubia correspondió al beso mientras que movía su cuerpo sobre el de la morena.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan excitada si no te he tocado aun?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No necesitas tocarme para excitarme, solo con verte ligera de ropa.- Aseguró Regina que había vivido esa situación infinidad de veces con la rubia.

-Me lo apuntaré para futuras situaciones.- Soltó Emma que siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras que se seguía moviéndose sobre ella.

M&S

Sus respiraciones seguían aceleradas, ambas estaban completamente exhaustas. Fue Regina la que pidió un poco de descanso, pues Emma parecía tener unas fuerzas incalculables.

-Emma…- Murmuró Regina con la voz dudosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia alzándose un poco para mirarla preocupada.

-Hay algo más.- Contestó la morena enigmáticamente.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama para mirarla fijamente y saber que esta sucediendo.- ¿Qué te pasa? No me preocupes, Regina.- Añadió.

-Hay algo más que quería hacer.- Contestó la morena sentándose también en la cama pero dudosa.

Había estado pesando en lo que tenía en mente desde que habían llegado al hotel, pero no había sabido abordar el tema. Tenía miedo de que todo fuese una decisión precipitada y que todo acabase mal.

-Regina, directa al asunto.- Le pidió Emma colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de Regina para animarla a hablar.

La morena se giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacía su maleta. De allí sacó una bolsa negra pequeña, tan solo tenía un lazó rojo colgado de las asillas. Lentamente se volvió a meter en la cama ante la atenta mirada de Emma, los ojos de la rubia mostraban preocupación. No sabía que le sucedía a la morena y temía que fuese algo malo, aunque no entendía como no le había dicho algo si era tan importante como parecía.

-Regina, me estas preocupando. Dime que sucede.- Murmuró entonces Emma que mostraba toda su preocupación con la mirada.

Regina no contestó, abrió la bolsa y de ella sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul oscura. Lentamente la fue abriendo para dejar ver un precioso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante encima.

-No…- Murmuró Emma sin creerse lo que estaba sucedido. Sus manos se dirigieron hacía su boca.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó simplemente Regina que no tenía palabras para más.

-Nena…- Susurró entonces la rubia retirando una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

-¿Eso es que sí o que no?- Preguntó Regina llena de dudas y preocupación.

-¿Cómo voy a decirte que no?- Preguntó Emma besando los labios cariñosamente los labios de Regina que correspondió mucho más relajada.

Regina sacó el anillo de la cajita y la pasó por el dedo de Emma, la rubia tenía las manos temblorosas y la morena tuvo que cogerla para poder ajustarle el anillo.

-Te amo.- Soltó Emma cuando vio el anillo en su mano.

-Siento que no haya sido mucho más romántico, pero no sabía como hacerlo.- Dijo dubitativamente Regina.- Tenía que haber sido durante una cena, estando vestidas… No lo sé.- Murmuró la morena pensando que había sido algo cutre.

-Ha sido magnifico. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que nos mostremos más reales que desnudas?- Preguntó Emma ganándose una sonrisa de Regina.- Nena, ha sido magnifico. Y estoy encantada de casarme contigo, porque te amo, y porque no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-Yo también te amo.- Aseguró Regina abrazándose fuertemente a Emma.- Siento mucho haber dudado de ti, y no volverá a pasar. Arreglaremos las cosas como adultas de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer una mujer como tú?- Preguntó Emma devorando los labios de Regina.

-¿Cómo yo?- Preguntó la morena con picardía.

-Guapa, inteligente, independiente, madura, luchadora, muy sexy…- Emma enumeró rápidamente cada una de las características que la enamoraban de Regina.- Algo cabezota, y persistente, muy persistente.- Aseguró entonces.

-Creó que te has pasado un poco.- Dijo Regina dejándole piquitos en los labios.

-Claro que no, solo he dicho la verdad.- Aseguró Emma.- De momento no vamos a decir nada de esto.- Dijo la rubia provocando una gran inseguridad en la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó temiendo que la rubia se hubiese arrepentido.

-Porque quiero que hagamos una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestro compromiso.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-¿Quieres una gran fiesta?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, claro.- Contestó la rubia tumbándose en la cama arrastrando a Regina que se acostó sobre su pecho.- Cierra los ojos.- Pidió entonces la rubia.

Regina abrazó el cuerpo de la rubia y obedeció a lo que le había dicho. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se centró en la voz de Emma.

-El Lover completamente decorado, lleno de globos rojos y serpentinas. Todas las personas que nos quiere allí, Jackie, Mal, Kat, Cora, Lena, Ruby, todas las personas que se alegraran por nosotras y que quieren vernos felices. Habré contratado un magnifico grupo para que toque en directo para nosotras, además de un buffet libre para que sirva una magnifica cena.- Emma también había cerrando los ojos imaginando todo lo que iba diciendo.- Entonces yo me arrodilló, delante de todo el mundo. Te he comprado un magnifico anillo que quedará fabuloso en tu dedo, y que dirá, propiedad de Emma Swan.- Eso ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma y se ganó un manotazo por parte de Regina que se rio.- Es broma, es broma.- Dijo Emma aunque sabía que Regina sabía que lo era.- después de darte mi anillo tú me das el mío, así firmaremos ante todas esas personas que nos importa nuestro compromiso.

-¿Te pondrás un vestido?- Preguntó Regina.- Te estoy imaginando con un vestido.- Aseguró la morena.

-Estas abusando de mi buena disposición.- Aseguró Emma que no estaba muy convencida con eso.- Pero por ti podría pensarlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, te quiero tal y como eres.- Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.- Además te estoy imaginando con un esmoquin blanco y me encanta.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Creó que te regalaré lo que quiero que lleves puesto.- Contestó Regina.

-Acepto siempre que yo pueda opinar sobre tu magnifico vestido.- Añadió la rubia.- No, mentira, prefiero elegir tu ropa interior.- Susurró con picardía.

Siempre pensando en lo mismo.- Soltó entonces está.

-Regina.- Dijo entonces Emma que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, notó a Regina recolocarse un poco sobre ella. Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y el calor que emanaban eran sumamente satisfactorio.

-Dime, amor.- Murmuró Regina acariciando la barriga de Emma con cariño.

-¿Cómo te ves en 10 años?- Preguntó Emma.

-Más vieja.- Soltó sin pensarlo provocando una fuerte carcajada en la rubia que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-A parte de más vieja.- Añadió entonces Emma.

-Me imagino con más años, dios, 40 años.- Soltó Regina que parecía ser consciente de la edad que tendría entonces. Emma decidió no volver a interrumpirla.- Me imagino en la mansión, contigo, con dos niños.- La morena temió haber asustando a Emma al mencionar a los niños.

-¿Solo dos?- Preguntó Emma mirando a la morena que había abierto los ojos en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo quieres?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Estas completamente loca.- Soltó la morena que pensaba que Emma estaba bromeando.- ¿en serio quieres tantos hijos?- Preguntó entonces esta.

-Siempre he soñado con una gran familia, pero dos hijos…- Regina no la dejó terminar.

-Quiero tener todos los hijos que tu desees, mi amor. Contigo, solo contigo.- Aseguró entonces la morena.- Sólo sí las dos nos levantamos por la noche cuando lloren, si nos turnamos para cuidarlos. Sí ambas nos realizamos profesionalmente mientras somos madres.- Regina dejo sus labios sobre los de Emma.

-¡Eso suena maravilloso!.- Espetó entonces la rubia.- Deseo todo eso contigo, mi amor. Una gran familia, llena de niños y dos gatos.- Soltó después.

-¿Gatos? Me gustan más los perros.- Espetó la morena.

-¡Mierda! Creó que entonces vamos a tener que dejarlo.- Soltó de broma Emma fingiendo levantarse de la cama.

-¡Ve aquí!.- Gritó Regina riéndose y obligándola a volver a la cama.

Emma se rio y giro sobre la cama abrazada a Regina, esa mujer que había llegado a su vida para completarla y para hacerla sentar cabeza y desear como nunca formar una familia.

-Te amo.- Dijo Regina besando los labios de Emma.

-Yo más.- Aseguró Emma quedando encima del cuerpo de la alcaldesa.- Sólo quiero hacerte feliz, que cuando nos sentemos cuando estemos viejas en nuestro jardín y recordemos este día con añoranza pero con amor. Que seamos como esa pareja que vimos en el ascensor, que en nuestros ojos se vea el mismo amor que se veía en los suyos.- Añadió Emma.

-Eres muy cursi, mi vida.- Dijo Regina pasando sus manos por el culo de Emma que sonreía tontamente.

-Tú me has vuelto cursi, nena.- Aseguró dejando un mordisco en el cuello de su prometida.

 **FIN**

 **Llegamos al fina de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas las que me habeís acompañado en este momento, espero que os guste.**


End file.
